Fairy Tail Glob: A Lucy Story
by InkwellOfTheMuses
Summary: Lucy struggles with coming to terms with her powers and maintaining control over them. As soon as her mind wanders back to the present her life re-introduces her past. Can she take Natsu's out-stretched hand and move on to new adventures or will her memories shackle her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**Welcome all to this fanfiction! I am Inkwell of the Muses but you may call me Inkwell. Be warned I tend to get angsty at random times and something sad might come of it. Throughout this fic there will be mystery, comedy, angst, and Lucy. Warning this is a Lucy centered Fanfic. It's not completely NaLu but wow it's got quite a bit of NaLu in there because I'm a die hard shipper. Also within these stories I will have funny anecdotes about my life and adventures in writing this. The journey I'm about to embark on in writing this is looking about 25 chapters long. The chapters will be shorter at first so bear with me. A few chapters will breach the 10 page on Google Docs mark. Another important thing to know about me and my writing as I cross over into this new Fandom is that I have a fantastic editor and she is basically not only my beta reader but practically writing the story with me. I will try to keep all updates to once a week, I'm thinking wednesday's. Feels like a good day. Again I want you to know the time and effort going into this so I really hope it's worth it. Wow, my independent study class is going to suffer because of this. Another thing is that I do keep myself a few chapters ahead in the having it written part. That way even if I don't finish writing a chapter one week you'll still get an update. Deal? Deal. But if I do fall too far behind updates will slow. I will finish this fic! No abandonment I promise. You've gotta trust me on that. My editor would have a fit if I didn't finish this and is holding me to it. Once you get to know her I'm sure you'll be confident in her ability to pester me into doing or finishing almost anything.**

**Okay, listen. I suck at summaries. Like some of you think you suck at summaries. No. You have not seen sucking at summaries until you've read mine. I toil over summaries for hours and usually I can get 2 halfway decent lines out of it. Here goes:**

_Lucy struggles with coming to terms with her powers and maintaining control over them. As soon as her mind wanders back to the present her life re-introduces her past. Can she take Natsu's out-stretched hand and move on to new adventures or will her memories shackle her forever?_

_What started as a small headache turns into something no one at Fairy Tail could have ever imagined. Follow Lucy as she encounters old friends, new enemies, and a lot of power struggle. What if you were given the chance to grasp everything you ever worked for, at the price of your memories? Would you take it? Does Lucy? A few jobs gone awry and suddenly, on this last one, there's the possibility that she won't come back. But not in the way you think. Can she face her friends again and move forward? Join her as she figures out exactly what she wants out of life and tries to go after it, without getting too hurt in the process._

**That took ages and it's still not that good… I promise the stories better. Wow.**

**Whew anywhoo…**

**Ummm… I-I think that's it. Sorry for that suuuuper long author's note. No funny story today either. It's like… 8 in the morning so, nothing funny happened yet. I'll get there. Eventually.**

**Enjoy the first chapter, tell me what you think. I really am excited about this one, I've got an outline and everything. Wow I sound like a humongous nerd. In real life I honestly don't sound this nerdy. I mean I do but…. whatever I embrace the nerd life.**

**Disclaimer**: *boston accent* Well since ya've got me backed inta a corner ova here, I guess there's only one thing left for me ta do. Make a break for it! (Runs for the door) It's locked. Damn. Fine. I don't own Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Bastards…

* * *

**Arc 1**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

**Embarking on a job**

"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool,a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."

"Hello, Ms. Lucy!" Mirajane greeted Lucy as she walked up to her bar.

"Hey, Mira," Lucy tried to force a grin but the pounding in her head had other ideas and it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Rough night last night?" Mira gave the girl a sympathetic smile. Keeping up with Natsu wasn't an easy task.

"How'd you know?" Lucy said in a sarcastic drawl.

"You look awful! That's how she knew!" Happy piped in from behind Lucy.

"Listen, cat! If it wasn't for you and Natsu using me as bait, again, for those stupid Vulcans last night, I wouldn't look like this," Lucy whirled around to give Happy a good what for.

Happy, though, was starting to figure Lucy out. When Lucy turned to yell at Happy, she was surprised to see Natsu in his place.

"Natsu!" Lucy was startled to see him there and let go of his collar when she realized Natsu was not the cat that she was looking for.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said with an enormous, slightly nervous smile.

"You're hiding him, aren't you?" Lucy told him. She was overall unimpressed with the plan. Just like Happy was figuring Lucy out, Lucy was starting to guess Happy's plans as well.

"Me?" Natsu laughed nervously, "Never!"

"Then why don't you go start a fight with Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Gray?" Natsu's eyes flashed over to the ice wizard for a moment, "He's not doing anything. No need to bother him."

"You always need to bother him." Lucy accused, "Unless, maybe you and Gray are friends now," she was baiting him, hook, line, and sinker.

"That would never happen and you know it. Ice Pick over there only wishes he could be friends with me." Natsu was a gullible fish.

"Prove it," Lucy knew him way too well.

"Fine." Momentarily forgetting what prompted the argument, he stepped aside to reveal a cowering Happy in his place, "Oops, sorry buddy."

"Natsu!" Happy yelped, "Now Lucy's going to kill me!"

"No, she's not." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Right, Luce?"

"Wrong, Natsu," Lucy glared at both the fire wizard and his furry blue feline, "Happy's right, I'm going to kill him."

With that, Happy made a beeline for the door.

Natsu looked after his terrified Exceed, awaiting the moment that a streak of blonde would go chasing after him. When Lucy made no move to chase after Happy, Natsu said, "Lucy, why are you just sitting there?"

"I'm too tired to go on a wild chase, Natsu." Lucy whined, "Besides, Happy's fright will keep him running for a good long while." Lucy subsequently rested her head against the cool bar top.

"Wow, you really are tired, huh? Sorry Lucy, I didn't realize those Vulcans did such a number on you." Natsu sat down next to Lucy at the bar, "Hey Mira, can I get a strawberry milkshake and a couple bowls of pasta over here?"

"Sure thing, Natsu!" Mira chirped, "I'll be over in a second."

"Did you just order me a shake?" Lucy lifted her head for a moment to assure that she had heard Natsu correctly.

"Yeah, why? " Natsu looked at Lucy with a puzzled grin.

"That's…" Lucy was planning on saying weird but she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and settled for, "nice."

"You're weird, Luce." Natsu laughed at the thought process that was so obvious on the young wizard's face.

"Haven't we established this already?" Lucy groaned replacing her head to it's former position, the moment with her teammate completely crushed, "The pink-haired dragon slayer with the flying and talking blue cat thinks I'm weird," she muttered.

"Hey Lucy," Lucy lifted her head, yet again, to see her other teammate Gray coming towards her, "how're you feeling?"

Lucy tried to force a smile through her pulsating headache, "New question, please?"

"Yeah, popsicle, can't you tell she's not feeling good?" Natsu took the opportunity to jump down Gray's throat, "Why do you have to bring it up?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she felt that bad?" Gray and Natsu took their usual stance, "Besides, flamebrain, it's probably your fault anyway!" Gray retaliated.

Natsu was just about to throw some useless comment about Gray's tendency to strip into the fray when Lucy jumped in, "Stop it, you two!" Lucy's face was beet red, "My head is killing me and all this noise is making it 100 times worse. Now, Gray what did you want to say?"

"I was just wondering, because your rent is due this week, if you made enough money last night being a part of another one a Natsu's hair-brained schemes," Gray asked calmly, quietly, and quickly so as not to upset Lucy any further. She was acting very Erza-ish at the moment and both boys were frightened at how closely the two women resembled each other when angry.

Lucy groaned even louder and let her head slam onto the counter for the final time that day. "Geez, I was so busy feeling like crud that I forgot about my rent! We would have made enough money last night but Natsu had to take one of those stupid Vulcans and throw it so hard that it crashed into the cathedral in the next town over. After paying for repairs we barely had enough jewel to get us home!"

"In my defense," Natsu was pouting, "that Vulcan was trying to take you back to his cave and he was nearly squeezing the life out of you."

"That's what you get for using me as bait," Lucy mumbled against the wood. Then something occurred to Lucy, "Gray, how'd you know my rent was due?"

At that observation, Lucy lifted her head, Natsu snapped to attention, and Mira paused before them. Gray was suddenly blushing and he tried to answer nonchalantly, "Well, you said the same thing about your rent being due last month. I figured it was a monthly thing and ya know."

"You remembered when my rent was due?" Lucy asked slightly shocked but touched. In all their crazy antics, Lucy sometimes forgot that the members of Fairy Tail, the most destructive Guild in the world, could be some of the most thoughtful people she had ever met.

"Well, how sweet is that!" Mira made the group aware of her arrival. She placed the shake and food in front of Natsu.

"It's not sweet," Gray's blush intensified, "I was just going on a job that I could use some help on and I figured fire-breath here might have screwed up and you could use the money so why not invite you along," and to this day that is the fastest sentence to leave Gray Fullbuster's mouth.

"Sure Gray," Natsu said, lavishly sweeping his arm across Lucy's shoulders, "we'd love to come along." Natsu flashed Gray one of his signature grins, although this one a bit more mischievous than the rest.

"The invite didn't extend to you, dragon breath," Gray grimaced.

"Me and Lucy are a team, in case you forgot, so if you invite her, you invite me and Happy too." he pointed his thumb towards himself.

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked, completely ignoring the boys as their fighting had become second nature to her.

"Oh, yeah," Gray was nervous again and took to scratching the back of his neck, "well, you see, she," he was fumbling for words.

"Oh! I remember," Mira piped up, "she said she was going to visit some of the members of her old guild, convince them to join Fairy Tail or some other guild." Mira then looked thoughtful for a moment, before she added, "So, you must be lonely, Gray!" Mira was a fit of giggles and soon the rest of the group followed suit.

"N-n-no," he stuttered.

"Listen, Gray," Lucy said sternly but kindly, "I'd love to go on a job with you," and beating out Natsu's shout of indignation, she added, "but Natsu and I are a package deal. What kind of job is it?"

"Actually, I think it's the perfect job for you, it's right up your alley." Gray handed Lucy the flier.

Lucy took the flier from his hands and squinted her eyes at the small print, "Casino being terrorized, pays 50,000 jewel. Why would this be the perfect job for me?"

"Well, ya know, because you're so lucky," Gray explained smoothly. Lucy smiled evenly back at him.

Natsu grunted at Gray's sad attempt at impressing Lucy.

"I remember when this job was posted," Mira said grabbing the sheet from Lucy, "The client said something about a celestial spirit being involved."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy yelped, remembering the time that Natsu had invited her for their first job, only to realize he just needed someone with blonde hair for the mission. He didn't really choose her because they were a team. Gray was choosing her only because she was a Celestial Spirit Wizard, "I can't believe I fell for this again."

"Don't be mad." Gray begged, hoping beyond all hope that she wouldn't cry.

"Way to mess up, squinty eyes," Natsu pushed the shake over to Lucy and she started to take a sip.

"Wait a minute," Gray blurted with a devious smile, "did Natsu actually buy that for you?"

Natsu grew indignant and Lucy groaned at the fight that was about to break out.

"That is so sweet!" Mira chirped yet again, "You two are just so cute."

At that, Lucy's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well, Natsu here is growing up so fast," Gray prodded.

"Shut up, Ice Princess," Natsu pushed Gray back, "We're friends! She's not feeling good, of course I'd order something for her. It's called being," he paused, trying to remember the word, "considerate. You jealous I never bought you anything?" Now the two worked their way into a full out brawl.

"And imagine," Mira put her hand up to her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her girly satisfaction, "You are stuck with those two until you get the job done."

Lucy watched as the fight escalated until the boys made it outside the guild.

Just as Lucy was about to get up and go home, in order to prepare for tomorrow's job, she heard Mira slightly cough from behind her, "What's wrong, Mira?"

She gestured to the mound of empty food bowls and half a milkshake strewn in front of them, "I'm so sorry Lucy but," she motioned to the bill on top of the mound of dishes.

"I don't under…." Lucy's eyes grew to the size of saucers when she realized why Mira was looking at her so sadly, "Natsuuuu!"

Lucy took out 200 jewel and handed it to Mirajane hardly believing that Natsu had stuck her with the bill, yet again.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was short. Really short. Mkay. I'll work on that. I know there's not much you guys can say at this point considering the fact that I'm new and my stories new. Just let me know if you think that so far everyone is pretty much in character. What was your favorite/least favorite part. I love those comments. Gray, for some reason feels totally out of character for this entire fic, to me. I think I know what the problem is but I don't know how to fix it. I'm sorry but you guys will kinda have to deal with it the whole fic probably. I'll try my best but he is aggravating the hell out of me right now. If there are any grammar mistakes I'll pass you along to my editor. Let me know when you think the characters are wrong. There are parts that will happen that I think would never happen in the manga or anime but overall I'm hoping to stay true to Fairy Tail and write things in a way that makes sense to who they are. If that makes any sense at all.**

**Now I don't know if any of you know Daniel Handler a.k.a. Lemony Snicket a.k.a. my favorite author of all time. Well I'm going to emulate him. This section is my Letter to the Editor section.**

To My Kind Editor,

I am writing this to you from the confines of stuffy classroom filled with children I don't particularly wish to talk to. I find that the writer for which I am simply a vessel has become rather impatient and rather bored. I am sorry to say that satiating this monster for which I am merely an Inkwell shall not be easy. I intend to write long into the night in hopes that this letter finds you in good health. We are currently separated by many miles, the muse doesn't care. The contents of this page held some fantastic work, though. One milkshake, an argument, and a headache later finds me hoping that my grammar wasn't as awful as I think it was. You fixed it anyway. Remember, you are my last hope that the tales consuming my thoughts can be read by the general public.

With all due respect,

Inkwell of the Muses

**And so concludes the first installment of To My Kind Editor. Whoo that was fun. Alright um, Oh! I almost forgot. I am watching and writing based on the anime and have read the rest of the manga so I am basing this story on the anime but it takes place right before the Tartaros Arc. I feel like I don't know or understand enough about the Japanese culture to use it's words either. So I can't see myself using the words like nakama or minna because if I don't understand it I can't do it justice. I love the funimation dub by the way. I know kill me. I have obviously watched all the sub I could after the dub ended. So, I will split up my chapters a lot like episodes. It will have a chapter name, title, and be a part of an Arc. It will be listed at the top of each chapter.**

**The beginning is quite a bit of set-up but it is definitely all important. I try not to write anything that doesn't matter to the plot.**

**Okay I'm finally done I promise. That was really unorganized. Oh well, I'll get better.**  
**Read and Review! It makes me feel fuzzy inside so please don't forget.**

**See ya next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOO! I'M BACK BITCHEZ!  
And early too! Love me my loyal followers, shower me with praise. Just kidding.  
God do I have stories for y'all.  
Alright. So I let in the repairman to fix my washing machine. Totally normal occurrence. My mom wasn't home yet my sister would be do from school for at least an hour. So this old guy and me are in my house alone. I don't get a creepy vibe from him at all, seems nice and shit. He's working on the washing machine, we're going about our separate business. Companionable silence. Just met him. Best buddies. Anywho, I was exhausted. Day had drained me, high school is a bitch, and blah blah blah. So I just lie down on the couch, close my eyes for a few seconds. Five minutes later my ass is knocked out on the couch, I'm snoring, drool be drippin'. Old guy, I can't remember his name, Bert. Sure, Bert. Bert says ma'am a hundred times. He taps my shoulder eventually my log of a sleeping form wakes up and sees poor ol' Bert looking so guilty. I'm like sir do not at all feel bad about waking me up to ask me questions about my machine. You're here to fix it and I should not being sleeping alone in my home with strangers… Wow, that's me in nutshell. A dunce.  
Okay story number two. I'm taking my sister to gymnastics right? Right. I go with my aunt this time and we decide to stay and watch her practice. The clever little gymnastics place decides, ya know what would be cute? If we put bleachers indoors for the parents to watch their children from. Screw that. Congratulations on putting the most uncomfortable seating inside a freaking building. So all these moms that are living through their daughters and are hardcore like sports people have bathed in perfume. It reeks of midlife mom in there. Chanel number gag me. Honestly. Then this one woman, is painting her nails. The stink was about to kill me. Not only this but the woman who leaned over in front of me? She was toting a PISTOL in her jean waistband and it was poking out of her sweatshirt something fierce. I get it, right to bear arms. Why you bearing arms at a place for 2-14 year olds to flip around on foam mats? Is that necessary. I was gonna die two ways that night. How'd the night end? My aunt and I run out of there, vow never to come back, and buy some ice cream. Alls well that ends well.  
Alright on to business numba three. I have an update for ya! I know I said once a week but you'll be happy to know that for right now that was a lie. Lol I'll be updating twice a week for a little bit because I'm so far ahead in what I have written opposed to what I published. I also have the dreaded writers block and I'm hoping a little reviewer love will give me some inspiration.  
Number 4! Huge shout out to my first reviewer Naluforever632! You're fantastic and I love ya! I will always try my very best to reply to all my reviews. Even if you're anonymous. It'll just be in the author's note. Usually at the bottom but considering you're my first you're at the top.  
Umm, let's see.  
My funny stories? Check. Why I'm updating? Check. Shoutout? Check. What am I forgetting? Well I couldn't be that important. Right?  
This chapter is pretty much going to do a little plot push and some relationship developement. I hope it goes well. The next chapter is the one to watch out for. It'll be here Wednesday and it really starts the story.  
Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairy Tail y'all know NaLu woulda been done by now.

* * *

**Arc 1  
Chapter 2: Set-up  
To the station**  
Lucy felt the sunlight barring into her room without any mercy. Closing her eyes tighter, Lucy swung her arms over her eyes in an attempt to block out the sun. Her head was still pounding from the previous day's events. Just as she started to relax, she heard a tapping on the window. Lucy groaned and brought her pillow to her face. The knocking became more insistent. She threw her pillow in the direction of the impatient intruder and swung her legs over her bed, resting her head in her hands.  
"Lucy, what're you doing? It's almost 11:00." Natsu jumped in through the window and landed with a flop onto Lucy's bed. Happy came flying in shortly after, landing with a soft thud. A small groan escaped Lucy as she laid her head back down onto her pillow subsequently shoving Natsu off with her legs, "Hey!" he groaned, rubbing the small of his back where it met her bed frame, "Get up, let's go, the giant snowflake wanna-be is going to be here any minute and I wanna beat him to the station."  
After not receiving a response from Lucy for several moments, Happy shushed Natsu and flew over to the side of the bed that Lucy was facing. He settled into her arms and asked her, "What's wrong? Lucy, you're scaring me."  
Lucy squeezed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to retrieve some of her earlier tranquility. Seeing that all her efforts were failing and not being able to resist the softness of Happy's fur, she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.  
Natsu propped himself right above Lucy's face, his arms braced on either side of it. He looked her full on and asked, "Luce? Are you feeling okay?"  
Lucy felt an extreme heat radiating off of Natsu, whether it was because of his dragon slayer powers or his proximity to her face, she didn't know. She didn't care. He was warm and it made her head feel better. When she had regained enough of her senses she lightly pushed Natsu's shoulder just enough so that she could slip past him to get to her dresser.  
"Can't you use a door?" Lucy chuckled at him over her shoulder as she picked something to wear. "I think I'm okay," she said with a little less confidence than usual, "I just can't get rid of this massive headache from a couple of days ago," she pulled out her usual pink tank and blue skirt and made her way over to her bathroom door.  
"Ever since that Vulcan got a hold of you?" Natsu asked, letting the guilt slip into his voice as his eyes glanced at Happy to see that the Exceed obviously felt the same way.  
"Actually, it started a little bit before that but I didn't want you to worry," Lucy let a slight smirk curve her lips. It was nice to see that they cared, even if it was just guilt.  
"Then it's probably just a normal headache and not our fault at all," Happy chimed, excitedly.  
"Yeah, and ever since Natsu," Lucy paused at a loss for words for what exactly Natsu had done to make her feel better, "was…looking at me, since I could feel how warm he is, my head felt better." Lucy finished lamely, realizing there was no way to make his position above her that morning sound as innocent as it was.  
Just as Natsu was about to ask her another question, the front door could be heard slamming right below them.  
"Hey Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, I know you're all up there," Gray yelled from the stairs, "if you lazy bums don't get a move on we're going to miss our train."  
Lucy sent one last look in Natsu's direction. It looked as if he had one more question for her but instead he replied, "He's right, besides as long as you feel better it's okay, right?"  
"I'll be ready in a second," Lucy replied, slightly shocked by Natsu's reaction to her headache, he still seemed worried.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want him to see you in just your pajamas." Natsu flashed her his signature full-toothed grin, "Only me and Happy can bust in on you like that."  
Lucy rolled her eyes and went to change. She splashed some water onto her face and looked into the bathroom mirror. One look at her hair and she was slightly embarrassed that Natsu saw her that way, even if it was just Natsu.  
She pulled one of her keys from the key ring, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"  
With a brilliant flash of light, Cancer passed through the gate and appeared before his wizard, "Hey, baby," he purred, "what kinda do are we looking at today?"  
"My usual, I'm just going on a job," Lucy sighed. Her head was starting to sting a bit.  
Cancer swung around, unceremoniously tipping over Lucy's shampoo bottle onto the floor.  
"Lucy?" She could hear Gray's voice through the door, asking if she was okay.  
"I'm fine," Lucy laughed lightly at the sound of underlying panic invading Gray's usually cool tone. Somehow it didn't soothe the ache in her head at all.  
"So, baby, you sure you don't want a funky up-do?"  
Another slight scuffle is heard, but this time it was on the other side of the door.  
Then Natsu's voice is heard through the door, "Is someone in there?"  
"It's just Cancer," Lucy scoffed, "calm down, no need to be hysterical." Lucy's head was pounding just as bad as before.  
"Hurry up, Lucy," Happy yelled, "I want some fish before we head to the station."  
"Me too," Natsu added.  
"No way, ash for brains, we're not putting any seafood in your stomach before getting on some transportation."  
"We don't want you to throw up, Natsu," Happy agreed.  
"Who's side are you on?" Natsu shouted indignantly.  
"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, emerging from the bathroom, "I'm ready, let's just go," she grimaced as she tried to remain standing upright, "Cancer, close the gate."  
With a slight poof, Cancer was gone. Lucy could feel a bit of the pulsating alleviate, probably due to the fact that she was no longer using any of her magical energy.  
"Alright," Gray threw his hands up in defeat, "Sorry, Lucy, let's go."  
"Lucy's craaanky," Happy sang as he flew ahead of Gray and out of the doorway.  
Natsu stayed back a moment, noticing that Lucy was gripping the wall for balance.  
"What?" Lucy asked, disconcerted by Natsu's stare.  
"You look like you're in a lot of pain," Natsu replied simply.  
"I'm sorry," Lucy felt bad for snapping at him, "I am. I just, don't know why."  
"Maybe you should sit this mission out..." Natsu suggested nonchalantly.  
"And leave you and Gray by yourselves to kill each other, I don't think so." Lucy forced a smile, "I'm well enough to go on the mission."  
"Whatever you say," Natsu shrugged. He knew better than to argue with Lucy when she was being stubborn.  
"Wait," Lucy called as she and Natsu caught up to Gray and Happy, "why isn't Erza coming along?" Focusing on light conversation took her mind off the pain.  
"She's out with Juvia," was Gray's immediate response.  
"Alright, Mr. Quick, tell me. Why aren't you out with Juvia?" Lucy replied, amused with Gray's denial. Juvia loved him and had proven it numerous times, now it was time for Lucy to get Gray to admit it.  
"Why would I go with Juvia?" Gray's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. It was his tell, like in poker, so Lucy could always know when he was nervous.  
"Because," Lucy was going to implement a very complex plan to convince him to confess but alas…  
"You liiiiiike her," Happy intruded using a far less complex course of action with, surprisingly, decent results.  
"I do not!" Gray stammered, "I just, well, she… I was going to go with her. In case any of her teammates held a grudge."  
"To protect her." Lucy grinned with a smile as wide as Happy's.  
"To protect her, but," Gray continued begrudgingly, "she told me to stay here." A small frown crept it's way onto Gray's normally emotionless features.  
"Did she give you a reason," Natsu jumped in on the conversation, "other than the fact that no one can stand your presence?"  
"Listen, you overgrown matchstick, she said she'd love it if I tagged along!" Gray snapped.  
"But?" Lucy asked, drawing his attention back over to her.  
"Well, she told me that some of her old guildmates might hold a grudge against the Fairy Tail wizards. She said it was best that she go alone," Gray grumbled.  
"And Erza wormed her way in," Natsu laughed.  
"What did she say to convince Juvia?" Lucy wondered how much of Erza's special brand of convincing she used to get Juvia to agree to taking her over Gray.  
"Erza told her she needed back-up; someone who could easily take down an enemy and would be clear minded enough to assess a situation. Whatever that means," Gray struggled to keep his voice from portraying his obvious frustration.  
"And you would jump to conclusions if Juvia were to get in any danger." Lucy said, realizing how obvious it all was.  
"Why do you make it sound like it's obvious?" Gray was exasperated. He knew there was little hope of denying his feelings, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.  
"Because it is," Happy said absent-mindedly, as he flew ahead of the group a ways to see how much farther they had until they would make it to the train station.  
"Can we stop talking about the ice cube's love life and talk about something more cool? Like food? Or me?" Natsu complained, catching up to Happy.  
"Gray does the same thing that Natsu does whenever Lucy's in trouble," Happy told them.  
"What's that?" Lucy asked through her smile. Both Natsu's and Gray's eyes were wide open and Natsu's jaw hit the ground, hard.  
"He just gets..." Happy began.  
Natsu tackled him to the ground. Even with a blush the color of his own flames tainting his cheeks, Natsu was intimidating.  
"Gets what?" Gray prodded, while trying to pry Natsu off of Happy so that the Exceed could finish.  
"Guys?" Lucy's unsure voice broke through the commotion.  
They all popped their heads up, each one unable to answer. Natsu had his hands on both Gray and Happy's mouths and Gray, in turn, was covering Natsu's.  
"Does anyone know where we're going?" Lucy was eyeing the train schedule, but the only times it showed were for trains that were going long distance, leaving Fiore.  
The boys disentangled themselves and Gray approached the board next to Lucy, "The flier just said it's a city called, Supernus."  
"Supernus." Lucy thought aloud. Suddenly, it felt like a small explosion went off in her head. She bent over in pain, exerting a small yelp in the process.  
"Lucy!" the three boys yelled as they bent to her aid.  
Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. Everything made her head hurt, the light, the noise, and the cold hard ground bruising her body as she fell on it. She saw stars in her eyes because of how dizzy she felt. She felt like she was floating away from her body. Then suddenly, she felt herself and her body collide. Actually, as the pain in her head ebbed enough so that she could form coherent thoughts again, she realized she felt strangled. When she was well enough to open her eyes, that's when she realized that it was Natsu.  
"Nat-su." Lucy struggled against his strong arms that were enveloping her body, "Can't. breathe."  
Natsu loosened his grip ever so slightly when he ever so smoothly realized that it was he who was causing the breathing problem, "Sorry," he said almost shyly, "I just kinda... freaked."  
"How'd you know that hugging me would help?" Lucy was amazed that one of Natsu's spur of the moment plans had worked. Especially this one. What made him think of trying it?  
"Well, back at the apartment," Natsu scratched the back of his neck, "you said that the first time you had a headache, it felt better, because of me…"  
Lucy nearly facepalmed, "Of course!" At the apartment, Lucy's memory caught up to her, when Natsu's warmth washed over Lucy, her headache had felt better, "Natsu!"  
"Yeah?" he asked, fully expecting a good signature Lucy scolding.  
"That's brilliant," Lucy hugged him.  
In shock, Natsu said, "Really?"  
"I was the one in pain and even I didn't think of that," Lucy gushed. It was true that the pain had almost completely receded, but Lucy could still feel the faint traces of her mystery ailment. She would put those aside for the benefit of the team.  
"They liiiiiike each other," Both Happy and Gray sang in eerie unison. Gray was just happy that the scrutiny no longer fell on his relationship, or lack thereof.  
Natsu and Lucy jumped away from each other and straightened themselves up with also eerie unison, "No, we don't."  
The two stood up and straightened out, very conveniently avoiding eye contact.  
"Alright, so," Gray took to the board again to find the train to their destination, "Supernus is train number…"  
"Come on, Lucy," Natsu said, lightly guiding her by the arm.  
"Natsu?" Lucy looked at the dragon slayer, imploring him to tell her where it was they were going, "How do you know where the train is? Why would you ever be the first on a train?"  
"We're not going on a train, silly," he flashed her a goofy grin.  
"What are you talking about?" She yanked her arm out of his grasp, "How would we get to the job?"  
"We're not going to the job," Natsu said, his eyes downcast and dark.  
"Why the hell not?" Both Gray and Lucy exclaimed.  
"Lucy isn't well enough," Natsu said, glaring at Gray.  
"I'm fine!" Lucy yelled.  
"Lucy thinks she's fine," Gray and Natsu took their head-to-head pose.  
"Well, if you were really her friend you would know that she's not!" Natsu told him threateningly.  
"Well, if anyone wants my opinion, I say we go on the mission!" Lucy tried to butt in, ultimately she was ignored.  
"Lucy can't even stand up straight for long periods of time and you want her to go fight bad guys?" Natsu accused.  
"I can too stand up straight," Lucy protested.  
"Too scared of trains?" The fight continued with Gray' s comment as if Lucy hadn't said anything.  
"I can take on anyone by myself. Besides, need something to entertain yourself while Juvia's gone? You're willing to put Lucy in danger?" At that, Natsu took it one step too far. Gray would never intentionally hurt Lucy and he knew that but his anger was getting the best of him, like it so often did.  
"You just don't believe in her enough. I know she's strong enough, do you?" A silence fell over the group at Gray's words.  
Natsu turned away from them, "Come on, Lucy, we're going home."  
"No," Lucy stammered, "I know that it's not ideal for me to go like this, but I promise, I'll be fine. And I never break my promises."  
"Fine." Natsu stubbornly conceded. He trekked ahead of the group back to the board.  
"You have to go easy on him," Happy whispered to Lucy and Gray, "He lost Lisanna cuz of a mission, he gets nervous when people take on missions they can't handle. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost another member of Fairy Tail because of a job gone bad."  
With guilt pitting itself in their stomachs, the Fairy Tail team set out on a quest, a quest they had no idea would change their lives.

* * *

**Ooh okay jyes aljright I'm liking dis. When the accent comes out it's a good sign. Most of the time. Is Gray any better? Honestly I can't tell. Whatevs. I was reading Future Lucy's ya know. God I was balling. Eeeeh waaaah glump. Yep glump. I don't know I'm super emotional, don't judge.  
Again you gotta tell me what you liked what you didn't like. Favorite part, least favorite part. I love you all for putting up with me. I'll see y'all butiful mugs wednesday.**

**-Inkwell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh God. Ya know that face that Natsu pulls when he first tells Lucy about their first job. The really creepy one with the star things for eyes and jagged teeth. If ya don't oh well, look it up. If you do… I have that face on right now because of this chapter! I'm so excited I'm about to explode. Honestly. You meet one of my many OC's and this one is my second favorite of all of them. HEHE This chapter.**

**So funny story time. Probably funny for you, not for me. I had to go get my car checked out because of an issue with the headlights, right? Right. So I go to Walmart's car center. I'm says to them, I says Walmart fix my vehicle. They're like, yeah Inkwell no problem we can do that for you. (Yes I've decided for all intents and purposes they call me by my penname) Anywhoo They said yep whats the prob. I told them something was wrong with the lights of my car and they just looked at me all derpy and such and turned up their noses and said, "We don't do electrical." Just like that. The snots.  
So I go to Meineke and decide to have them check it out. Minor wire cross problem. Guy was real sweet, his name was Jay. Jay says no problem quick fix I won't charge you. Thanks Jay, you're a sweet guy, gimme my car back. Jay says well hold on your fog lights out. Alright Jay. You wanna fix that for me? He says replacement bulb is 10 bucks no charge for the labor. Again good guy Jay saves the day. I'm thinking damn I'm on a roll might as well milk this for all it's worth. Hey Jay! You wanna put her up in the air and see what's wrong. I know my suspension is shot to hell. My poor car is 10 years old and a tiny puddle feels like the biggest pot hole. So I'm hoping he can just tell me if it's safe and what exactly the biggest problem is. He comes back and says, I shit you not, he says, "You're tierods are flapping around down there."  
Flapping. Cars shouldn't flap. They are not a popular app store purchase! So I told him to give it to me straight. How much? He slaps his forehead and he says a million dollars. Real funny, Jay. REaL FuNnY. What if I wanna fix just one side of the tierods? Less than a million. Where can I come and see your comedy act Jay, you're hilarious. So he prints me up a receipt. $400. Heh heh heh, how 'bout no. He says it's not quite dangerous to drive, yet. But you have to change 'em soon. I'm not sure if any of you know what tierods are I sure didn't. They hold your wheels straight. If they go completely I just veer off the road. Whee. I told Jay, buddy, pull the car around. I'm now currently price checking all over the internet for tierod ends, steering linkage, and an alignment for $400 on both sides. Is that good? I have no clue. Ugh.  
Sorry, I'm ranting, I know. I'll stop. Funny story over.  
This chapter is still on the short side so bear with me. This update is pretty much a tiny bit of plot with some cute relationship development but honestly centered around introducing you to someone. He makes me laugh. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer:** Do I have to say this everytime? I'm rebelling. You want to know who owns Fairy Tail? Get your rear end out of your behind and figure it out.

* * *

**Arc 2  
Chapter 3: First Incident  
Meeting Mollis**  
"So this place," Lucy said, hesitantly, "did you find it on the schedule, Natsu?"  
He solemnly shook his head.  
"Maybe it's on the back?" Gray wondered.  
"There's a back?!" Lucy yelled, smacking Gray's arm just hard enough to elicit a slight yelp.  
"Yeah," Happy said, "I've been looking at it," they all gathered behind him, "it says here our city is in…"  
"Minstrel!" Lucy yelped, "Gray! You're taking us to a whole other kingdom and you just forgot to mention it!" Lucy was beyond infuriated, "I am not packed for cross kingdom travel, you idiot."  
"Um, guys," Lucy looked away from Gray's cowering form to Happy, whose tone was panicked, "the train."  
"Yeah."  
"It leaves in 4 minutes!" Happy shouted.  
"Which gate?" Lucy felt the panic set in for her as well.  
"13," Gray announced, "that's halfway across the station!"  
"Everybody grab your stuff and run," Lucy ordered, "we're not going to miss that train."  
"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled and started to fly off with Gray following under him.  
"Natsu," at seeing his lack of movement Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, "listen."  
"We're," Natsu muttered, "going on the train now, aren't we?" He glanced over to her with a dismayed look and a slightly mischievous glimmer in his eyes.  
Lucy laughed, and started to pull him along. "Hurry up!"  
So the quad of Fairy Tail ran as fast as they could to try and catch their shortly departing train, "Faster!" Gray called, "We're not going to make it!"  
"We have to make it!" Happy yelled above the roar of the trains around them, as they got farther into the station, "I'll fly ahead, but I'll have to fly pretty fast." Happy, while weighing the pro's and con's, decided that he would rather use a lot of magic energy now and rest on the train, instead of being stuck at the train station waiting for the next train. Or worse, having to go back to the guild and tell them that they failed at the mission because they were too busy arguing. What would Erza say? What would she do? And that morbid thought convinced Happy of his next move, "Max Speed!"  
"Happy!" Natsu yelled, knowing how badly Max Speed exerted the Exceed's magic energy. That, and he would prefer it if they missed the train; it would be a ridiculously long ride.  
Happy blasted through the station barely able to see the trains he was whizzing past. All Happy needed to see was that big number 13 in bright blue lettering. He flew past gate nine and weaved through the line of people outside gate 10. He darted under the archway to gate 11 and through a few banners announcing the festivals at the destination of gate 12. Hearing an all aboard from the conductor at their train right past gate 13, he gave it the last of his energy and…accidentally flew right into the train's steward.  
"Wah!" the steward fell back and Happy landed with a thud next to him.  
Happy lifted his head drearily and mustered out a small, "Wait, for my… friends," and he proceeded to let his head fall.  
"What the heck is this thing?" the steward, a simple non-magic user in way over his head, lifted Happy's paw. He couldn't hold up the whole train over the word of some blue cat. Besides, if his friends had really wanted to catch the train they would have been here on time. Like all the other riders were. Those are exactly not the reasons why he picked up the onboard phone and told the conductor to wait. The cat really pushed himself to get here, he had to let his friends catch up. He might like to think he's a strict steward but really he's just a softy. The opposite of his mother.  
"Hey! Hey, Mister!" Natsu called out to the steward, "You have my cat!"  
"You think he'd say something intelligent like stop the train," Gray complained.  
"Does that sound like Natsu to you?" Lucy remarked.  
"Hey," the steward yelled back, "I have your cat!"  
"Oh no," Lucy groaned, "Instead of, I can't hold the train all day, it's I have your cat…"  
"I can't deal with two Natsu's," Gray was rubbing his forehead, "I can barely handle the one."  
The trio jumped onto the train and the steward waved an okay for departure to the conductor, who by this point was beyond confused.  
"Thanks for holding the train," Gray held out his hand for the steward and he just backed away.  
"Yeah," Lucy smiled, encouragingly, "that was really nice of you."  
He shrunk away from them with a nervous smile, "No problem."  
"Eh," Happy groaned lifting his head, "I don't feel so good."  
"Hey, little buddy. You really seem beat, what did you do?" the steward doted over him.  
"Eeeeh," Natsu groaned.  
"Oh," the steward pivoted to Natsu, "this little buddy is sick, too."  
"Um, Happy uses magic and he used too much of it too make it here," Lucy tried to tell him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.  
"And that lazy mound of scarf over there is Natsu. He gets bad motion sickness," Gray tried to approach the crouched form of the steward but he scrambled backwards.  
"I'm sorry," Lucy was really confused, "did we do something to you?"  
The steward blushed uncontrollably, "I don't do well with people. I only like animals, like your cat." He shrugged his shoulders, "My mom says I'm shy and that I should really socialize more. She once grounded me because I wouldn't hang out with friends. Or make friends."  
After a long awkward pause Lucy shook her head and asked him, "What about Natsu? You weren't uncomfortable around him."  
"Maybe because he looks so sick?" the steward contemplated this. Maybe he'd just make friends with sick people.  
"No, it's obvious," Gray started to laugh, "Natsu's just an animal."  
Lucy smacked his arm, "Cheap shot, Gray. He's too sick to call you an icicle."  
"That's why I took it," he grimaced at her and rubbed his arm.  
"Wow, you guys are really cool," the steward told them in awe, "I wish I had friends like that. I wish I had friends. I wish I knew people that were friends," he said wistfully.  
"Riiiight, heh," Lucy flashed him somewhat of an unsure smile, "I'm Lucy," she motioned to Gray next to her, "that's Gray," she glanced to the dragon slayer and his feline, who had managed to find their way next to each other even practically passed out, "and you've already met Natsu and Happy. We're wizards from the Fairy Tail Guild."  
"Fairy Tail Guild, huh?" the steward was not shy in interrupting her, "I hear you guys cause a lot of trouble wherever you go," sweat beaded on his brow a bit, "well, any friend is a good friend. I'm not one to be picky. My name is Mollis Timens, I'm from a very small town in Desierto. My mum's name is Asper, she's the toughest lady you'll ever meet. I'm hoping to make her proud and travel some. That's why I'm a train steward, you see."  
Gray yawned and one big bead of sweat dripped down Lucy's forehead, "Haha, that's great, really," it was her turn to interrupt before even Gray was out cold, "we just need to get to our seats. We're getting off in," Lucy's voice suddenly dropped off at the last word she spoke as her head filled with pain again. She switched it out for a different one instead, "Minstrel."  
"Well," Mollis furrowed his brow, upset that Lucy had stopped him, "the only stop there is Supernus. That's a good while away. I guess I should show you guys to your cabin then."  
"Actually," Gray drawled, "if you could just point us in the right direction we'll get our," he sent a baleful look in the direction of his downed teammates, "luggage and settle in."  
"Oh," Mollis was downcast, "yeah, you're right, who wants to listen to the steward babble on when you could sit in some uncomfortable train seats instead," he said sadly. From between his sweeping blond bangs he peaked to see if his guilt trip was working.  
Lucy was a sucker for those in need of friends, maybe she got it from Natsu. She cast a pleading look at Gray, "We could use some help with our stuff." He glared at her, knowing full well that Mollis would jump at the chance.  
As he did, "I would love to help you with that, Miss! It is my job after all!" He came so close to her to pick up her bags. Realizing the proximity, he jumped back once again. Baby steps.  
"Gray, you grab Natsu. I'll grab Happy and my bags. Mollis, if you could grab the boys bags that would be great." Lucy sent him a genuine smile. Then she winced.  
"Sure Lucy, but why did you wince?" Mollis asked.  
"It's nothing," Lucy rubbed her temples, willing the returning pain to stop, "Let's get a move on." She was just hoping she could make it to the cabin without the pain disabling her.  
"It's your head again, isn't it?" Gray looked aged with worry, "Maybe we shouldn't have come."  
"Don't let Natsu hear you or you'll never live it down." Lucy tried to laugh but it came out as more of a cough. She collected Happy and her bags and let Mollis lead her to a seat. Gray trailed behind them, Natsu in tow.  
Lucy took a seat and gently placed Happy across from her. Gray walked in with a loudly groaning Natsu, "Being transported on transportation." He fought the urge to vomit.  
"Sit him next to me," Lucy ordered through gritted teeth. So Gray set Natsu next to Lucy who, unable to hold himself upright, fell into her lap. She didn't mind, that meant his warmth would soon wash over her and rid her of her headache. It also made her a bit sleepy. She began to nod off.  
"Alright folks," Mollis announced, having finished stowing their luggage, "Just holler if ya need me." But he spoke in vain. No one was listening as Gray was trying to get Happy to eat something and Lucy had fallen asleep with her hand in Natsu's hair, soothing them both. Mollis closed the door to their cabin and thought to himself what a normal bunch of sorry teens they seemed to be, "Fairy Tail wizards," he scoffed, "not what I expected." Brushing his encounter off his shoulders a new confidence took hold of him and he strode to the front car. He would talk to that cute stewardess today. Or maybe he'd at least wave back when she called his name.

* * *

**Alright so first things first. What do you think? I like Mollis, I think he's funny. There will be more of him next chapter and I'm thinking relationship development is how it's going to go right now. I'll get back to plot in a bit. Anywho**

** My lovely reviewers! I love you I do. Guest, Thank you for reviewing! It's super sweet. I hope all the people with an accounts are getting my pm's in reply to their reviews… To all those who have followed thank you so much I'm glad you want to know when more comes along.**

** Tell me your favorite part. Least favorite part. I'm reading Gray in my own stuff in a whole new light thanks to someone that seems like she's going to be a loyal reader throughout this fic. You know who you are ;)**

**Please guys, I know you're reading. Give me a little reviewer love. Just a couple words is all I need. I'm feeling down and out lately and really need some help getting re-inspired for this story. Just tell me what you think!**

**-Inkwell **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'm sorry.  
This is a day late. I'm disappointed in myself.  
I have 3 funny stories.  
One: My sister learned how to make homemade french fries in her cooking class. Naturally, she wants to make them at home. She goes over to the pantry asking me if we've got potatoes. I said I don't check and see! She comes back over holding two sacks in her arms. Why do we have 2 bags of potatoes?! That's stupid. I look closely only to discover that my sister is holding one bag one potatoes  
and a bag of onions. So I enlighten her to this, to which she replies, "OH! I get it now!"  
I'm still not sure how to take any of what just happened…  
Two: I'm driving down to a Verizon store over on a certain road that shall not be named because I'm not disclosing my whereabouts on the internet. We'll call it peanut road. So I drive down peanut road and go to Verizon and I scare the poor Verizon man cuz I'm in a bad mood, etc, etc. I'm driving back down peanut road and I see a freakin' car accident that must have occured during the whole 30 minutes I was yelling at the Verizon man for. So it's really slow and I tell my sister to call our mother and tell her we're going to be late. She calls her and puts her on speaker.  
"What's happening?!"  
I calmly explain that there's an accident and we'll be a bit delayed.  
"WHaT accIDenT?!"  
I again explain how it was no big deal only to have her start screaming at me and asking me if I knew how to get home, if we were still allowed to proceed past the accident, and her telling me that the accident was behind me instead of in front of me, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. After 15 aggrivating minutes of my mother screaming directions that I already knew at me and asking if I had made the turn yet I am finally past the accident. At which point she tells me I have to turn right. I know this. Get into the right lane she says. I know this. You need to turn from the right lane she says. I know. You need to turn into the far left lane on the perpendicular road she repeats that in various ways 100 times until I scream at her telling her that I'm in the round-about at which point she begins to tell me which lane I need to be in and turn into. I hung up. I'm not 'bout to deal with that all the way home during rush hour. Hell no. I have not suddenly lost my capability to drive. GAwD.  
Three: I got a haircut! A $100 haircut. It was absolutely fantastic and I love it. Listen to this. My hairstylist? A 30 years of experience hairdresser man with a boyfriend that used to work at the science shop next to the deli place downtown until it closed, the science shop, not the deli place. (Thank god) He charges $100 for a "specialized" curly haircut. I love people and their stories.  
I lied, I have four stories.  
Four: My freshie bff is the most niave and obnoxious little thing ever. She looks over at me and says something like I want to be a good submaritan when I get older. No, that's not a typo, I spelled suBmaritan with a B for a reason. That's how she said it. She looks kinda horrified at herself and I'm like oh good she knows she's an idiot. So she looks at me and whispers, "The B in submaritan is silent, isn't it?!"  
The B is silent.  
I looked at her and said, "Dear, there is no B in SAMARITAN."  
She looks even more horrified, looks it up, and starts laughing hysterically. I was picturing a submarine walking an old person across the street the whole time. Good times. Same day we're sitting in journalism class we have a speaker teaching us about layout software. We're in InDesign and she looks over at me because we're supposed to be in a second program called Herff Jones. She asks, "Who's Herff? Where are you?"  
So I tell her it's where Greg (our speaker) sent us.  
"Who's Greg? What's Herff? What's going on?"  
Greg has been in our class for three days in a row by this point.  
Oh, freshie…  
Was that 5 stories? Oh, well. You're welcome. I'm so sorry this update is late. I had so much to do yesterday then I got lazy and so today you get to read this whoop whoop. Umm, what to say about this chapter. You meet a person. Yeah, you do. Lucy does some real shit. I'm excited. Plot goes down. It's good stuff. I hope you like it. This chapter gets a bit on the longer side, I'm getting there.  
Disclaimer**: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL AND EVERYBODY GOSH FRIGGLE KNOWS IT.

* * *

**Arc 2  
Chapter 4: Strange Behavior  
The Conductor**  
Several hours later we find our hero's in the same position as we left them. Lucy has even developed a light snore. Gray was idly creating small ice shapes with his magic. He made the obvious, an icicle. A little more adventurous, he tried a cat. The spitting image of Happy appeared in his hands. He glanced over to Natsu and without thinking an ice dragon appeared in his palm. He laughed at the irony. Lucy stirred and he muffled his laughter. He kept a lingering eye on her for just a moment. His gaze dropped to her hand, still entangled in Natsu's hair. A bit of weird misplaced pride swelled in his heart. Feeling something in his hand he looked down, surprised. He hadn't consciously made anything. It was Lucy. He smiled brightly at the likeness.  
Then he jumped, it was Lucy. It looked like Lucy. But something was wrong. She was standing up straight, her hair all done up, and in a fancy dress. No it wasn't just the way she was dressed. It was the look on her face. Despite the fact that she was smiling she looked extremely sad. Before Gray knew what happened the figurine of ice shattered and the remnants were whisked out the slightly ajar window. Gray tried to shake off what he had just seen, but the nagging feeling that something else was involved in the producing of that bizarre situation wouldn't leave. He decided to make one last figure. He let his thoughts drift to Juvia, trying to remember her more fine details. He realized he spent more time avoiding her than looking at her. With displeasure he couldn't remember what kind of shoes she wore. He let the ice make start as his thoughts took on a course of their own and worried him about her mission. Even with the Great Erza Scarlet protecting her, Gray imagined Erza being occupied and one of those Phantom Lord jerks getting a hold of Juvia. Clenching his fist, Gray felt the ice that had finished being created.  
As cheesy as it was, he saw a heart where the figure of Juvia should have been. Now he knew he wasn't entirely responsible for creating that. He wasn't alone. Then again, he hadn't felt alone in a long time. He crushed it in his hand. He wasn't ready to accept any feelings yet. Even if they were staring him in the face, "Ur," Gray looked out the train window into the blinding bright blue sky, "are you trying to tell me something?" he furrowed his brow and frustration started to well inside him. He let his gaze drop slightly only to see that the train was on a bridge over the sea. He felt a peace wash over him. It was her. She would forever be watching and protecting. She promised.  
Lucy stirred again, cringing in pain. Gray fought the urge to wake her up. When Natsu sleeps his body stops producing as much heat. Without it, Lucy's head must be bothering her again. She removed her hand from Natsu's hair and it slid down to her side in a fist. In turn, Natsu, also still sleeping, frowned slightly at the lack of pressure that had been soothing him. Drawing Gray's attention from the uncomfortably sleeping pair was a purr from Happy. He had eaten all the fish Gray had force fed him and slept for a few hours very soundly. He took his paw to his eyes and rubbed lightly. Stretching, he straightened himself on the stiff red cushion. With one last great big yawn Happy popped both eyes open. He looked at Lucy and Natsu, sensing the unease but brushed it off. He then turned to Gray only to find him looking back.  
"Good morning," Happy purred, his voice still thick with sleep.  
"It's not morning!" Gray face palmed, "You guys have been asleep for 5 hours."  
"I feel great!" Happy chirped, obviously well rested.  
"Good for you. I have been bored out of my mind," Gray complained but honestly he was just glad he had someone to complain to.  
"Why didn't you go walking around the train?" The more awake he felt the louder Happy's voice got.  
"Shh!" Gray scolded, pointing to their fidgeting comrades, "The love birds aren't awake yet."  
Happy chuckled and whispered his signature, "They liiiiike each other!"  
Gray realized that he might never get the truth of his feelings out of Natsu but perhaps he could pry it out of Happy. The whole guild wanted to know. Imagine if he was the one to know first, "Is that true? Has Natsu told you he likes Lucy?"  
"Of course," Happy said plainly, giving Gray a duh look.  
"What? Really?" Gray was shocked at how easy that was, "Natsu just came out and said, I like Lucy."  
"Of course," Happy repeated again, "he said, Happy I think Lucy's nice. I like her. We should ask her to be on our team. And I said, Aye, Sir!"  
Another face palm and a bruise was starting to sprout on his forehead, "I meant did he tell you if he thought of Lucy as more than a friend."  
Happy looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
Gray kept his frustration in check. If he upset Happy then he was sure to not get any information out of him, "I mean," he tried to choose his words carefully, "does Natsu like Lucy the way that you like Carla?"  
"Oh!" Happy gasped, "I don't know. Me and Natsu don't talk about that stuff. That's girl stuff."  
Gray refrained from calling bullshit, choosing instead to say, "Well, do you ever talk about Lucy?"  
"Sometimes," Happy looked up thoughtfully, "mostly it's about whether we should break into her apartment or not."  
This would be a lot harder than Gray thought, "Does he ever, I don't know, act different around her?"  
Happy was smarter than he seemed. He knew what Gray was asking, did Natsu love Lucy? Did Natsu ever tell Happy about it? Happy wasn't going to betray Natsu like that. Unless maybe if Happy could stop the ideas floating around people's heads, "Gray, the truth is…"  
Mollis threw open the cabin door and plopped down next to Lucy, completely cutting off Happy's sentence. Gray outright growled and the bruise on his forehead grew twice it's original size.  
"Good to see you, too!" Mollis greeted Gray. On his side, his entrance and hard plop onto their bench had snapped Lucy and Natsu awake. Gray watched as any hope he had at stealing the truth from Happy flew out the window, making room for Mollis' obnoxious personality.  
Groaning awake, Lucy and Natsu both felt the ache from the position they hadn't adjusted o for 5 hours. The first thing Natsu did after coming to was yank the window open and throw his head through it.  
Happy jumped to Mollis' lap, "Hi, there."  
"Little buddy!" Mollis shouted, rubbing Happy's head.  
Lucy started rubbing her temples, "Hi, Mollis." she was just a little less than pleased to see him, especially so close to her. "You seem to be in a great mood." He had overcome his fear of her and he had a smile the size of Fiore plastered to his face.  
"I am!" Mollis vehemently agreed, "It's all thanks to you guys! You gave me the confidence to talk to the stewardess up front, ya see. She is so pretty! I just wanted to say thank you!" His giddy excitement made Lucy want to strangle him and hug him at the same time. She settled for patting him of the shoulder, with a little more force than necessary.  
"I'm so glad," she noticed him rubbing his arm and giggled leaning her head back in an attempt to alleviate some pain, "You're welcome."  
Gray decided Lucy couldn't hold her temper much longer so he butt in, asking, "What did she say, the stewardess?"  
"Oh yeah!" Mollis never let his smile falter, "She laughed awkwardly and walked away."  
Gray let out a small laugh, "Ooh, that must have hurt."  
Mollis shrugged, "Honestly, my head's still spinning at the fact that I had the courage to talk to her!" He laid back in his seat, getting comfortable, "I feel like I can do anything!"  
"We're Fairy Tail wizards," Lucy explained, "helping is what we do."  
Mollis jumped forward, "That reminds me! I didn't just come back here to thank you guys."  
Lucy grimaced, "Of course not."  
"Actually, I told the conductor all about you and he requested that I bring you guys up to meet him." Mollis told them.  
"We'd love to meet him!" Happy jumped up and with all the energy he gained from his rest, bounced over to the door.  
"We would?" Gray questioned sarcastically. He got up regardless, Happy had too much energy to sit still and someone had to go with him.  
"Seems so," Lucy stood shakily. Gray eyed her curiously. She put her hand up to tell him not to ask. The cabin was too stuffy, walking around might help. Another question about her well-being on the other hand might push her over the edge, "Natsu, just stay here and don't move."  
Natsu brought his head in just far enough so that he could give Lucy a baleful look that asked her where he would go.  
"Sorry," she knew that was a stupid request, he wasn't going anywhere.  
He placed his head in it's former position. The rest of the group left the cabin and entered the cramped hallway. They walked along the dark wood corridor and made it to a rather ornate door that had the word conductor emblazoned on it in gold leafing, "This is the most done up part of the train, huh?" Gray commented.  
"Most money was spent here!" Mollis said proudly.  
"That's not something you want to go around telling everyone, Mollis," Lucy frowned.  
Mollis opened the door as if Lucy hadn't said anything and led them into the conducting room. "This," he waved his hand over the form of an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, "is this train's esteemed conductor, Rex Hostia. Mr. Hostia, sir!" he saluted, "These are the wizards you requested, sir!"  
"At ease, Mr. Timens. You've done well." Mr. Hostia rose from his seat in front of the controls. Keeping his back to them he ordered, "Introduce them to me, steward."  
Mollis jumped to attention again, "To the utmost left we have Lucy, next to her we have Gray, and floating we have," Mollis tried to keep his business like composure, but he lost it, "the absolute cutest cat to ever grace the train! His name is Happy! He's my little buddy, he's nothing like my mother, he accepts me. Happy is so cool, he can fly and is good to his friends and…"  
"Steward!" Mr. Hostia cut him off with a sharp yell, "Enough, thank you." He only softened at the end, "You may take your leave now." He said in almost a fatherly way, but he was still very strict.  
Lucy was caught off guard when he turned around to reveal a very large scar on his face. He smiled a tight lipped smile. Mollis seemed to obey him without question, but didn't honestly seem afraid. Mollis quickly left them alone with the conductor. He surveyed the group slowly, assessing them. They all fidgeted under his judgmental gaze. For some reason they felt like they were being tested and they weren't doing well.  
Gray was uncomfortable under his stare. He was going to make some hot-headed comment, but Lucy, having noticed that, brushed his hand with hers. Lucy was more than just used to having someone stare and judge her, she was good at it. Having been a thing that her father displayed quite often, she knew how to come off as composed, near perfect, "Hello, sir. We are said wizards," her trained voice didn't even hitch despite the pain that was once again coursing in her head, "Gray Fullbuster, Happy Dragneel, and I are pleased to make your acquaintance. Your train is wonderful. You also seem to be well versed in a military stature. Is it correct of me to assume that you served?" Her father beat into her mind the proper way to address someone from a very early age. Introduction, compliment, and inquire. That was the closest thing to a lullaby she ever got from him. It was instinct.  
"And you, my dear, seem well versed in being proper," Mr. Hostia was impressed with the young girl, "you are correct. I come off as a cold man due to my military background," He crossed to stand in front of Lucy and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "but in reality, my wife has made me a large teddy bear. You have no reason to be so formal."  
Gray tensed next to her, "Is there a reason you summoned us?" his lip was upturned in a pout. He didn't like stuffy people.  
Mr. Hostia removed his hand from Lucy, "And you, son, can calm down too." Mr. Hostia smirked at his protective nature, "You are in good company, Ms. Lucy. This young man seems very keen on protecting you."  
"We are a family, sir," Lucy, falling out of her past a bit, comforted a bit at his soft tone, "we protect each other always."  
"Very good," Mr. Hostia said, jovially, "and this must be the infamous Happy that Mollis won't shut up about. I might run a tight ship but that boy and his animals."  
"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted, "I'm Happy and we're here to travel to Minstrel."  
"Isn't that too bad," Hostia sighed.  
"Mr. Hostia?" Lucy didn't like the sound of that.  
"Please, call me Rex," Rex commented.  
"Rex," Lucy obliged, "is something the matter?"  
"Well, actually, that's why I called you up here," Rex rubbed his forehead, "it seems the tracks up ahead have gone out and the train will fall right through, plummeting us all to our certain deaths. Should that inconvenience not be repaired, that is."  
"Inconvenience?" Gray shouted, taking a step forward and only coming to about the conductors chin.  
"I'm hoping you and your friends will be able to assist me in rectifying this matter," Hostia was calm and even smiled down at the bristling Gray.  
"Of course," Lucy had a practiced smile on her face, "if we aren't able to assist you in this matter, what kind of wizards would we be?"  
Gray took a deep breath and stepped forward, "I'm not even going to mention how strange Lucy's acting right now. You knew this train was going to go down and you didn't call for help?"  
"I'm asking for your assistance right now." Rex smirked, "Are you telling me your abilities will not be ample enforcement? Should I find others?"  
"You have no need," Lucy asserted, shooting a glare at Gray, "we are more than capable of helping."  
"Wonderful!" Rex clapped his hands together, "Well, I assume you'll want details?"  
Gray scoffed, "You're actually gonna say something worth hearing?" Something about this man put him off. Or maybe it was the way Lucy acted around him. "That's a surprise."  
Lucy elbowed him in the gut, "Gray! Cool down," she re-adjusted herself and addressed Rex again, "How long do we have?"  
"We are to reach the point that the tracks have collapsed in fifteen minutes," Rex pinched the bridge of his nose, "you need to hurry."  
"Why do you need our help anyway?" The tone in Gray's voice was ice cold. He took Lucy's advice a little too far.  
"Um," Happy landed next to Rex and looked up to ask him, "why can't you just stop the train?"  
"Happy," Lucy scolded, "don't insult his intelligence, I'm sure if he could he would have by now."  
"I-I'm sorry," Happy couldn't recall a time when Lucy had so coldly scolded him. He hoped he wouldn't have to ever hear it again.  
Hostia let a soft, rumbling chuckle escape him, "You were raised impeccably well. Please, Ms. Heartfilia, calm down. You have nothing to prove to me." He looked at her sympathetically, "I can't stop the train. I waited too long, I was stubborn. I thought that my indestructible train would make it over a small gap. However, it's not a small gap as I've come to learn, it's huge. I now desperately need your help to save everyone."  
"Gray," Lucy turned to him, "I need you to go with Happy to the hole in the tracks before the train gets there and make an ice floor."  
"With the speed that the train is traveling we are likely to slide right off and still plummet. We do have a schedule to keep," Rex commented.  
"I'm aware of this," Lucy said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to take care of the speed of the train."  
"So, I can count on you?" Rex turned from them and another tight lipped smile appeared as he faced the control panel.  
Lucy was all business, "Don't worry," she walked to the door, back to her comrades, "ready?"  
"Aye, sir." Happy whispered.  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll do it." Gray took hold of Happy and turned down his head, "See you, Lucy."  
"Be safe." Lucy whispered, after they left out the window.

* * *

**WOAH WHAT THE HECK LUCE? So, what'd you think? Tell me your favorite part, least favorite part. What do I need to fix? What don't you want me to change? Do you think it's good, do you think it's predictable, no? Please drop a little review love, I'm sorely lacking it and I know you're all reading. Please just take a second to give me your opinion. To the faithful that review every chapter. You guys make my day, everyday. Thank you, really. Next chapter is going to be really kinda intense I hope it does the story justice, ya know?**

**Now for another installment of, To my Kind Editor:**

To my Kind Editor,

I am currently squinting against the sunlight, shining here on the shores of my imagination. I have found myself examining the hotel in which the Fairy Tail will find themselves arriving shortly, in order to understand what exactly will happen here. I request you to suit up for battle and join me here. I am fighting my greatest enemy, self-doubt. Unless that doubt has succeeded you should see a few things have breached the perimeter. With the entrance of creativity and drive I am hoping to experience and document a very confused Gray, a sketch of a young lady with colorfu socks, the perfect pair of lovers, interesting titles, and a leashed Celestial Spirit to study. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES should this spirit be freed.

Remember, you are my last hope that the misadventures befalling one Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail Guild can finally be told to the general public.

With all due respect,

Inkwell of the Muses.

**And that concludes this chapters installment of, To my Kind Editor.**

**Love you all, see ya wednesday.**

**-Inkwell**

**P.S. GUESS WHO HAS NO SCHOOL ON PACZKI TUESDAY (religiously known as fat tuesday)! Juniors are ACT testing and Seniors sleep the day away! Whoop whoop!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody…**

**I'm sorry for the low energy today. I'm really sad that I have such low energy on this chapter because loads happens. I burnt my hand really bad and am in a lot of pain. I really shouldn't be typing right now. I burnt it on bacon grease, tell you the story Sunday. I feel betrayed. Anywhoo thanks for the great feedback last chapter keep it going and I hope you like this one. Like half plot half relationship development. A little longer in length.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. I need a band-aid.

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 5: The second incident**

**Celestial Pain**

Lucy went to the area where the cars connected and held out a Zodiac key, "Open, Gate of the Twins. Gemini!"

"Lucy!" The twins yelled in glee, "How can we help?"

"When we did the copying of everyone in the guild, we did Happy, right?"

"Yep! Happy is in our data bank of memory," they replied, confused.

"Can you turn into him, now?" She asked.

"Sure. But why do you want us to do that?"

"I need you to carry me to the front of the train and set me down on it's grill," she seemed lost in thought. Then she cringed; the level of pain in her head was rising.

"Why-"

"Just do it!" She snapped, "Please…"

They transformed into Happy and looked downcast, "Of course. We're sorry," and carried her like she told them.

"Go home, you did great." Lucy closed their gate. She took out two more of the zodiac keys, "Gate of the Lion, Leo! Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

"Lucy!" Loke was shocked at where he found his wizard, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Luuuucy! I like that pretty little body of yours too much to be okay with your current situuuation," Taurus was waving his arms in a panic.

"Both of you, calm down!" Lucy yelled over the wind. She started to panic. She could see Gray in the distance making the floor, "I need you two to stop this train. Now! Give it everything you've got!"

"Whatever you say, Ms. Luuucy," Taurus complied and with a short-lived battle cry pushed against the train, grunting with the struggle.

"You got it, Lucy," Loke adjusted his glasses and asked Regulus for the strength to push the train back.

Both spirits pushed with all the energy they had, their power glowed around them. It was a little harder than they had expected.

"Keep trying!" Lucy screamed.

The spirits yelled with the exertion they put into stopping the train. Another scream was heard as well.

"Lucy!" Gray heard her spirits trying to help, but the third scream shouldn't have happened. Lucy was squirming in pain and screaming as loud as she could. She looked like she was in a ridiculous amount of pain, "What's the matter with her?"

"I don't know…" Happy mumbled, "But I have to get you out of the way!" He lifted Gray off the track.

"We have to help her!" Gray was watching helplessly. He was so frustrated. If Natsu had been there, he would be saving her by now.

"They're not stopping the train yet. Lucy told me to help you. That includes saving you." Happy whimpered at another of Lucy's screams.

The more the spirits pushed, the louder Lucy screamed, "Tell us to stop!" Loke yelled to her, "It's hurting you!"

"Don't you dare stop!" Lucy managed through her pain. She pulled another key out, "Virgo!"

"Princess?" Virgo surveyed the scene in mere moments, "Princess, you need to close our gates."

"Help them, I order you!" Lucy let the tears stream from her eyes.

Virgo sighed, "You shall punish me later?"

"GO!" she cried.

The combined strength of the spirits started to slow the train. If they couldn't convince her to send them back then they had to finish the job.

"I have to do something," Gray clenched his fists, "Happy take me in closer."

"Aye!" he flew in as close as he could manage.

"Ice Make: Lancer!" Gray sent out his ice attack to the wheels of the train. They froze the axis, slowing the turning of the wheels.

"It's working, Lucy!" Loke tried to reason with her, "Send one of us back!"

"No! Stop the train completely! Then I'll send you back." Lucy was going to do this, "Hurry, it's still going too fast!"

Loke sighed, she wasn't going to give, "Taurus, Virgo, give it everything. Don't hold back. That's her wish."

The three spirits, with their wizard's screams bearing on them, let their magic power seep out, pushing the train back harder. Lucy gasped, barely able to breath between her screams. The pain in her head had traveled into her arm. Then it sprouted it's way to the rest of her body until it was all she could feel. Everyone was still screaming her name in their efforts to stop the train but she couldn't hear anything.

Loke jumped further down the track from the train. He firmly planted his feet to the ground. This would hurt her more than it would him. He held up one hand, adjusting his glasses with the other. He steeled himself. The train came at him straight on.

His hand connected with the train and a flash of light shown as Lucy's screams stopped altogether. The dust settled and Loke frowned, removing his hand from the small impression it made in the train. It had come to a full stop right before the ice floor Gray had made. There was Lucy, unconscious on the train's grill. The spirits shared a concerned glance, but they knew the best thing they could do for her now was to close the gates. Virgo and Taurus disappeared. Loke picked up Lucy and stood on the tracks.

"Lucy!" Hostia yelled from the window, "You did splendidly! It was-" he was surprised to see her passed out in a random man's arms, "Is she okay?"

"You did this…" Loke growled, "You asked this of her?"

"Yes." Rex smiled.

"Then you'll share the pain you caused her." Loke scanned the area. He found Gray and Happy approaching them quickly, looking extremely worried, "She's alright. Just take care of her for me, for a second." He went to hand her off to Gray. Loke turned to Rex and tried to step forward. He couldn't move. Lucy still had his coat sleeve.

She could barely keep her eyes opening. Coughing, she said, "Don't, please. Thank you but go home."

Gray looked down to the broken looking Lucy in his arms. The guilt he felt rose to his throat. The more he thought about it, the more he would be okay with Loke blowing off some steam on this guy, "Lucy, let him take this guy. It wasn't fair what he did!"

"Loke," she whispered, "go…back."

Loke could feel the slight pull of Lucy trying to force the gate closed. She was using the last of her energy to stop him from taking revenge. He couldn't blatantly ignore her will. He forced a smile for her, "Alright, Lucy, I'm going. Don't be afraid to call." With that, he was gone.

"A-are you okay, Lucy?" Happy landed lightly in her lap, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I…okay." she mumbled, her eyes closing despite her efforts. Her hand brushed his fur lightly and Happy smiled.

"Oh, good. I was almost worried, for a second," Happy said, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gray trembled with frustration, "I couldn't help you. I just-sorry."

"I was being…" Words were barely slipping past her fatigue, "stubborn." She smiled and finally slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, "Guys!" Arms flailed towards them, "I started to feel better so I figured the train must've stopped! You guys left me alone! Where'd you…"

Natsu stopped a few feet in front of them, "I couldn't help her," Gray admitted, "I'm sorry, Natsu. She wasn't listening to anyone. We had to stop the train. I messed up. She'll be okay, it's just-"

"Stop," Natsu was dumbstruck, "Happy, what happened?"

"Natsu, listen," Gray interrupted.

"Happy!" Natsu said again, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Happy mumbled, "We had to stop the train and Lucy used too many of her spirits. Her head hurt and she passed out. I took Gray to make an Ice Floor. She was too weak and she was acting funny before we left to help. We shouldn't have listened to her."

"You knew she wasn't feeling okay and you let her do something dangerous?" Natsu aimed this stinging comment at Gray.

"I know, you were right. Okay?" Gray felt bad enough, "I don't need your help feeling worse about this."

"She's out cold and you want me to stop hurting your feelings?" Natsu said menacingly.

"Just let me take her back inside." Gray started to walk forward. Natsu walked in front of him and blocked his path.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Natsu took Lucy from his arms and into his. He knew being in his arms would help her like it had before. If it hurt Gray a little bit, that was just a plus, "Who told her to do this?"

"The conductor," Gray was quick to help point Natsu in the right direction, or moreover point his anger in the right direction, "He made Lucy act weird and told her that he wouldn't slow the train normally. She gave me the order to fill the gap in the tracks and she had her spirits stop the train quick."

"Youngsters," Speak of the devil. He was still sticking his head out of the conductor's room window, "We are on a tight schedule. If you would move aside, that would be lovely." They were in his way, on the tracks in front of the train like that.

"Him?" Natsu called back to Gray.

"Yeah," Gray said, "If you're about to kick ass, I'm coming with you."

The four Fairy Tail wizards walk back into the train and run into Mollis outside the conductor's door.

"Hey guys," Mollis' eyes naturally fell to Lucy, "oh no."

Natsu gave a sadistic smile, "Yeah, oh no."

Mollis cringed slightly, "Um, heh, no one is really supposed to enter here without being, ya know, invited by Mr. Hostia."

"Let us through," Natsu spit out through gritted teeth.

"I just, erm, I can't." Mollis was sweating bullets, "I really shouldn't break the rules."

"You see the girl in his arms?" Gray pointed to Lucy, "She should be standing right now. She's not. That makes the guy carrying her really angry. I wouldn't stand in his way if I were you."

"I know," Mollis cried, "this is my fifth job in two months. Please! I can't lose this one. My mother will kill me."

"Mollis," Happy stepped between Natsu and Mollis, "please go away for a second. Aye?"

"Awww," Mollis was so conflicted, "you know I can't refuse your cuteness." Mollis stepped aside, sadly, "Go ahead."

Happy jumped up and opened the door, and as he and his friends passed by Happy gave Mollis a small smile, "Thank you."

"Yeah," Mollis shrugged, "what's one more disappointed look from my mother. I'll find another job, maybe this time a job that doesn't involve interaction with people. Go help your friends, and… tell Lucy she's really cool for me, will ya?"

"Aye," and Happy filed in behind Gray. Mollis closed the door behind them.

The three standing Fairy Tail members stood in a line, almost as though they are in the front lines of a war, and waited patiently and seethingly for the conductor to face them.

"May I help you?" Hostia asks, pleasantly.

"Are you blind! Can't you see what you've done? This stupid thing must have an emergency break or something! Why would you ask her to do this?" Gray was taking his frustrations out on Rex. Where Gray felt he had failed, Rex would suffer.

"I simply asked you to perform a job," Hostia answered harshly, "Is that not what wizards do? It was your choice to accept my request, it was your responsibility to execute it in the way that you saw fit. She was hurt because of you, young sir." Gray was stunned silent. Hostia was merciless, "You would do well to follow Ms. Lucy's example in exemplary socialization, or strength."

"Listen! You don't know her!" Gray hated this guy and the way he acted like he knew Lucy.

"He's right, Gray." the voice was booming from Natsu's chest. It was not a yell, but a demanding statement, "You knew she wasn't okay. She shouldn't have taken this on, you shouldn't have let her."

"Ah, another young person with a sense of actuality," Rex began, walking in front of Natsu and placing a hand to Lucy's forehead.  
"Make no mistake," Natsu moved Lucy away from his touch, "you're at fault, too. You're selfish. You would put at risk this entire train for your stupid schedule. You're heartless and I hate people like you."

Rex was slightly taken aback by his words. Hostia was once a man that no one dared talk back too. Now two brats in one day thought they could speak so callously in his presence. He wouldn't stand for it, "I am a man of the military. I have seen many fall for the cause of greater good. I have a code of honour I abide by and have higher tolerance of pain, or should I say casualty. She," Rex forcibly pointed to Lucy's form, "was happy to suffer for the good of others. She will be fine. You think she is weak? Needs protection? Vengeance? Do you argue with me because you don't believe in her or her actions? Re-evaluate your course of action boys, you are immature. Learn from this."

"How dare you-" The one thing you didn't question was Natsu's faith in Lucy. He was going to give Rex what for but then he felt it. Lucy, shifting in his arms.

"Don't," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Luce," Natsu moved her hair from her face, "I don't care what you say, I'm telling this guy off."

"Don't talk to them," Lucy's words sounded weak but Rex strained to listen, "like that."

"Excuse me," Hostia said indignantly, "you need to surround yourself with better company. Do not take after them."

"We are the reason," Lucy let a cough soothe her rough throat. She adjusted herself in Natsu's arms so that she could see Rex, "you're alive. They've misplaced their anger but that doesn't mean," Lucy tried to stand. She felt a small resistance from Natsu but she fought against him. He surrendered quickly and settled for helping her stand, "you weren't wrong. I hope the mission was completed to your satisfaction." She fought against the darkness that was tugging at the edge of her vision. Her legs nearly buckled out from under her. She couldn't stay awake much longer, not with Natsu's warmth being so comforting to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and dug her face into his neck. Before she lost the ability to speak altogether she had one last thing to say, "We are not the military. We are family. There is no one that could ever be better company to me than these two. You will respect that."

"As you wish, Ms. Heartfilia." Rex turned from the group and continued to look out into the horizon. He was put in his place by this young girl.

"No way," Natsu's patience was wearing thin, "I'm not through with you yet." Natsu cast an angry look to Gray. Then shook his head and scanned the room for Happy, who had been awfully quiet, "Happy, take Lucy back to the cabin. I'm going to beat this guy to a pulp and be there soon," Happy flew over to Natsu and held up Lucy from the back of her shirt.

"Let me help," Gray stepped forward, fists at the ready.  
Natsu's arm stopped him, "Go with Happy. Can you manage that?"

Gray shook with anger. Not at Natsu, Gray felt like he deserved anything Natsu could throw at him, but at the fact that he couldn't even be trusted with taking care of her. Hair over his eyes, he just mumbled, "Fine."

Rex turned one last time and took one long stride so that he stood in front of Lucy. He bent his head down and whispered something into her ear. Lucy's face twisted and it set Natsu off, "Get away from her!" Natsu began to charge after Hostia.

With surprising speed Hostia had already made it back to the control panel and before Natsu's fist could make contact, the train was moving again, "I suggest you all go back to your cabin for the remainder of the trip. We must arrive in Minstrel soon. We're behind schedule."

Natsu collapsed. There was almost nothing that could overcome his motion sickness. He lay on the ground helpless and groaning, "Crap."

"Natsu," Gray tensed again, "if you won't beat this guy up, then I will." Then Gray felt a weight on his back. He looked back and Lucy was leaning against him. It was enough to make him stop. The flash of her pained face asking him, no begging him, to leave Rex alone. He walked over to Natsu and picked him up, "Let's go Happy, we're leaving." He wanted to get Lucy to the cabin. She needed to relax, "Bastard," Gray whispered as they left.

Gray slammed the door closed as best he could with his foot. He wanted to seem angry and righteous but he was just defeated. Rex stared after them at the dark wood door, "Yes, you'll be just fine, Lucky Lucy."

* * *

**Damn. Alright Favorite part Least favorite part. Change this don't change that. Please tell me what ya think. I don't know it might even make my burn feel better… ;) See ya guys wednesday.**

**-Inkwell**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody.**

**So I tried to make bacon. I've made bacon every saturday since I can remember. This time I decided to try and save the grease in a bowl. I was going to make some eggs in the same pan so I was too impatient to wait for the grease to cool. You think I burned my hand getting the grease from the pan to the bowl, don't you? Nope. I made it just fine. Grease in bowl, flawlessly. I heard a strange noise. It startles me and I whip around to figure out what it is. Whipping around with piping hot bacon grease in your hands? Worst idea I've ever had. The grease, of course, sloshes out of the bowl and onto my hand. It's a small bowl, so it's resting between my index and my thumb; a place my editor and I now fondly refer to a the Fairy Tail spot.  
Do I drop the bowl with the offending liquid? Do I scream in the agony I feel? Do I even manage to react in an expected way? Not. at. all.  
I don't even drop the bowl. I am so bizarre that I have to look for an open spot on the counter to gingerly set the bowl down. Then I proceed to still not scream, in the agony that is consuming my nerve receptors, I simply stare at it. Honestly I seem to be detached from my pain due to the fact that I continued to scold the burn for the amount of pain it was causing me. After I gave it a good talking to, I ran it under some lukewarm water for about 5 minutes. It really starts to have an intense burning sensation after I take it out from under the water for a while. So I take a damp and cool kitchen towel and drape it over the afflicted area. It seems to soothe it for mere moments. At which time my mother walks into the kitchen…  
Asking me what I was burning because she smelt the fire.  
I told her, rather innocently, that I had, "Done something kinda stupid, Ma," After which I took of the towel to show her. She gasped. My level headed, stoic, and logical mother gasped. After taking quick action and telling me to soak my hand in a bowl of freezing water and taking out to some, what I still refer to as burn heal (for all my pokemon fans!), tells me how severe my burns is. She asks me if I would like to go to the emergency room to which I most intelligently respond, "But my eggs!"  
Baffled, my mother looks at me like I had grown three heads. I was much more concerned about my breakfast than my second degree burn. I didn't end up going to the doctor either. Because I'm pig-headed and stubborn. But I did get to eat my eggs. Then she continues to question me on why I didn't come to her or say anything when I had initially burnt myself. I explained that I was still surmising how I was going to cook and consume the rest of my breakfast, a breakfast of champions might I add, one handed.  
Moral of the story, never let me have a day off of school for juniors to take the ACT and make bacon.  
Thus, resulting in this pathetically late update. I'm sorry guys but having been in such pain while attempting to type and then becoming exceedingly lazy I had to postpone my update to once a week again. I have not added to the pile of chapters I have written, meaning that what I have updated and what I have written are catching up to one another. I don't want to do that so unless I finish another chapter soon the updates will go from bi-weekly to weekly again. Sorry guys. No other funny stories either. I had to force myself to type this out just because I owed you guys the explanation.  
This chapter is definitely a little bit of filler but it does have important information. The characters talk about what has gone on in the story so far and figure out and sort through the information. It's kinda just a chapter to clear everything up and bring you up to speed on everything that they've learned. Also, characters.  
And relationships… Some inter-relationship conversations go on and place a few of our characters in some interesting areas. Some get a lot closer than they imagined while other relationships take a small hit. Hope you really enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: **Can we talk about the tiny bit of NaLu that HIRO MASHIMA gave us in that OVA that just came out for the manga? Like wow… I read waaaay too far into that. Loved it~

* * *

**Arc 2**  
**Chapter 6: Aftermath**  
**Do you really mean that?**  
The rest of the train ride went off without incident. They were back to where they started, almost as if nothing had happened. Natsu and Lucy on one side and Gray looking out the window next to Happy on the other. Even sick, Natsu was keeping an eye on Lucy, but she was sound asleep. None of the earlier pain was evident on her face.  
"I'll be back," Gray mumbled so he wouldn't disturb her.  
"Where?" Natsu fought to push the words past the vomit threatening to make it's way out of his stomach.  
"I'll get us something to eat." Gray looked at Happy, who he realized hadn't said anything since his interaction with Mollis, "You wanna come with me? I wanna talk to you."  
"Aye," Happy hopped down from his seat opting for walking slowly out of the cabin instead of his usual flying.  
"You know why I really asked you out here, right?" Gray approached Happy after closing the cabin door. Happy nodded and put his index finger to his mouth. He pointed to a doorway leading to somewhat of a balcony off the trains back.  
"That room was weird. I saw the control panel first, then Hostia's chair. I saw the place where you could get to a small part of trains engine but the weird part was the huge desk up on the opposite wall of the one we stood by." Happy recounted the layout and the odd feeling he had.  
"It was a pretty small room so I'm surprised that no one else noticed that you snuck over to the desk." Gray laughed lightly, it felt good after all the tension.  
"I got a bad feeling from that guy and it was my chance to investigate while Natsu had his attention." Happy smiled back at him, "He didn't mean it, ya know?"  
"What?"  
"Natsu," Happy clarified, "he didn't mean it when he said those mean things to you. He just gets really mad, he's not going to lose any more family. He's already lost Lucy once. Seeing her get murdered before his eyes was a little too much for him to handle. It made his hero complex go crazy."  
"She didn't mean it either," Gray pet Happy softly, "when she yelled at us."  
"I know." Happy crossed his short little arms over his puffed up chest, "That's why I wanted to see what Rex was up to."  
"So, what'd you find?" Gray wanted Happy to say something like: he has explosives in his desk drawer, so Gray could take out a little frustration, but he never expected this.  
"He had a lot of letters," Happy's brow furrowed, "They were all addressed to someone named Relic."  
"Who's that?" Gray wracked his memory, but nothing came forward.  
"I don't know," Happy shrugged that off, "but the weird part was that some of the letters mentioned a man that funded the train empire, and his son."  
Gray couldn't follow Happy's train of thought. What did this have to do with Lucy? "Explain, please?"  
"It's nothing concrete, I just can't shake the feeling that something's going on. Didn't Lucy's dad used to be in the train empire?" Happy wished Carla was here now more than ever. Her premonitions would help. Seeing her at all would help, actually. The stronger Wendy got, the more she took on jobs by herself or with other guild members. Happy suspected she and Romeo were getting along just fine.  
"Yeah, he did but that's not exactly basis for anything." A smirk tugged at his features as he watched the sun set over the horizon bathing them in a warm orange glow. But with the glow, Gray's thoughts shifted to Natsu. Maybe the best course of action was going back home. But the part of him that believed in Lucy and wanted so badly to let her be strong told him to stay the course.  
"You're right," Happy yawned, "it's probably nothing."  
Gray caught the tail end of Happy's yawn and joined in. It had been a long day, it was time they got back. Gray picked Happy up in his arms, "I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow. Let's just stick it out tonight, alright Happy?"  
"Aye, sir!" Happy said sleepily. That was the first time Happy had ever said that to Gray, and he liked it.  
Lucy shifted under his arms and removed her head from his chest. Natsu looked down to see her eyes slowly opening. She groaned slightly and straightened up. As soon as she did, she regret it. Natsu's warmth was gone the minute she moved even a little bit away from him.  
"Wow, I feel a lot better," Lucy commented kinda surprised. Her joints were ache-y and the pain in her head was still there but at least it was contained again.  
"I would," Natsu started in on Lucy just to gag slightly. He was in no position to lecture, "so yell at you, if I could."  
"Come here," Lucy laughed lightly, she placed Natsu's head in her lap and stroked his hair rhythmically, "you can yell at me later for acting like you."  
"I do not," he was caught off guard by the soothing effect she had, "do that…"  
Lucy scoffed, "Stop arguing."  
So he did. Eventually she had soothed him enough so that he could be somewhat coherent, even past his upset stomach. A few hours past and Lucy had taken to reading the short novel Levy had recommended her. She said it reminded her of Lucy, so of course her interest was piqued. She had to read one-handed though because Natsu's stomach forbade her hand from leaving his hair for longer than the turn of a page.  
Natsu blearily raised his head, "I'm bored." he complained.  
"Too bad." Lucy sighed. She put down her book. There was no ignoring Natsu when he got his way.  
He craned his neck, "Whatchya readin'?"  
"You don't care, you're just bored." Lucy stopped petting his head and he groaned in protest.  
"Don't! It makes me feel better when you do that!" His voice hitched because of how dry his throat was.  
"Stop whining!" Lucy scolded playfully.  
"Then put your hand back and tell me about your story." he persisted.  
"You have to promise not to laugh." Natsu made a zipping motion over his mouth and Lucy raised her hands in defeat. "Fine," she replaced one hand in his hair and the other to her forehead. She composed herself and her words then continued, "it's a fairytale, about a princess and she's trapped in a castle. There is a dragon watching over her tower. Tons of princes have tried to slay the dragon and save the princess but none of them could do it."  
"But then a strong prince comes in and the princess and him live happily ever after right?" Natsu sighed, "Just the usual."  
Lucy smiled, "No."  
"No?" Was he forgetting something?  
"No," She repeated, "In this story something different happens."  
"What happens?" She had caught his attention.  
"The princess doesn't fall in love with the prince," was her answer.  
Natsu mumbled, "A fairytale without romance? That's weird."  
"That's not true either. The princess does fall in love." It made Lucy kinda giddy just thinking about it.  
"With who?" Now he was getting truly interested.  
"Well, she falls in love with the dragon." Silence hung in the air for a moment between them. Lucy didn't know what to say, so she just continued with the story, "And the dragon loves her, too."  
"What happens next?" Natsu says unphased.  
Lucy was startled, she expected him to be a little happier. Dragons get a lot of slack in fairy tales, she just thought he'd be pleased that this one was different, "Um," she was almost at a loss for words, "I-I don't really know… That's as far as I got."  
Another heavy silence settled between them. Lucy slowed the hand in his hair and let her gaze travel to meet his. But he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ceiling with a dulled expression. Just as she thought the tension would suffocate her, he spoke, "That's, honestly, that's stupid."  
Something within her snapped, not in an angry way but a disappointed one. She loved this story and he was mocking it. It hurt, "Why would you say that?"  
"Princess's don't fall in love with dragons." There was no emotion in his voice. He was simply a detached critique.  
"They can," Lucy was feeling indignant. She didn't like it when people jumped to conclusions. People could surprise you, "if you let them."  
"Even if that's true," he straightened himself out and sat upright. He looked past Lucy and out the window, "dragons don't fall in love with princesses. Ever." He laid his head back, the motion sickness taking over again.  
"Ever?"  
"Ever." He let a sarcastic smile creep on his face, "The idea's ridiculous. Dragons are too wild."  
"You're right." Lucy stood up abruptly and walked to the door, her back facing Natsu, "How silly of me. I'll go look for Happy and Gray, they've been gone a while."  
Natsu kept his eyes locked on the view from the window. He didn't say a word. It wasn't until she left that he added, "Falling in love with a dragon is too dangerous." He doubled over, his stomach was throwing a fit.  
Lucy closed the door and stood silent in the hallway. She walked a ways down the hall and summoned Virgo to her.  
"Princess?" she asked Lucy.  
"Dragon-boy." Gray called to Natsu.  
Natsu groaned, with the lack of Lucy's touch he was feeling like crap again. He pushed his head against the window glass, it was a bit cooler than his forehead but not by much.  
"Where's Lucy?" Happy plopped next Natsu with a sleepy smile. The two seemed to be in high spirits again and it irked Natsu more than it should have.  
"She said she was going to look for the two of you," was all he could muster before all of the calm and relief from his motion sickness left completely.  
"We're right here," Happy chimed. Even his adorable antics couldn't make Natsu feel better.  
"How long ago did she go?" Gray wondered if there was any underlying purpose. Why would Natsu let Lucy go off on her own, especially after what happened?  
"She-" a large groan cut him off as the train hit a rather shaky part in the tracks, stirring his stomach, "ooooh just, mm, now." He clutched his stomach and his mouth, not sure which end would act up first.  
"I'm going to go look for her." Gray left the cabin. Happy contentedly held a one-sided chat with Natsu until they got back.  
Gray walked the length of the train and back. He was tempted to knock on the door to the conductor's room. He restrained himself, barely. He walked back to the cabin. Maybe they had missed each other as Lucy went back to the cabin. Then he remembered they were on a train, there was only one narrow way back and he hadn't seen her. There was only one place left to check, the back of the train. The likelihood of that was slim but there was the chance that while Gray was in the cabin Lucy walked past to the back of the train. He made his way back to the balcony where he and Happy stood not 20 minutes ago. Low and behold she there was, Lucy bent over the railing, holding her head in her hands.  
"Lucy!" Gray ran next to her.  
She put up a hand to stop him from asking any questions or yelling at her about earlier, "So you found me, huh?" The smile she gave him seemed like it took a lot of effort.  
Gray knew that the last thing Lucy wanted was to be bombarded right now, "You get sick of Natsu?"  
Put off by his words, Lucy stared at him a second before she spoke. Then a huge smile spread across her face. She hadn't expected him to make light conversation with her, but it made her so happy that he did, "Actually I went looking for you guys. You were gone awhile what were you up to?"  
"Just talking. If Natsu asks, we went to find him food." Gray lightly shoved Lucy, "You were looking for us out here?"  
She slapped his arm in response, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," she laughed, "It's easy to think out here. It's quiet."  
Gray turned his gaze to the flat expanse of grassy plains, "I know what you mean," he paused. His next question couldn't contain itself forever, "So where'd you really go?"  
"Hm?" she said, turning from him.  
"You might have been looking for us along the way but where were you really going?" Gray's easy smile assured her, he wasn't upset, he was just curious. It also said that if she didn't want to tell him, she didn't have to.  
"How'd you know?" Lucy let her shoulders droop.  
"Happy and I got back to the cabin just a little while after you left. So I asked Natsu where you went." Gray played with making shapes out of his ice again, "I didn't want you to look for us too long so I went to the front of the train. I peeked into the food room and a couple other places. You weren't there. I realized the only way I could have missed you is if you walked past the cabin to the back of the train where Happy and I had been, just moments after we entered the cabin. You didn't spend long at the front of the train. You came here. The only thing I can't figure out is why you lied to Natsu."  
Lucy re-adjusted herself so that she was leaning her back against the rails instead. She crossed her arms, "The truth?"  
Gray did the same position so he could look at her full on, "That would be great."  
"I called Virgo to me," Lucy shuddered just thinking about the pain it had caused, "I took her to the front of the train. I told her to do something for me, then I came back here to wait for her. She left just a second before you got here."  
He gave her a moment before asking the obvious question, "What'd you have Virgo do?"  
Lucy sighed, "All the good it did. I had her talk to Hostia. Now I just have more questions than I started out with."  
Meanwhile the questions in Gray's head were burning a hole through his skull, "Oh?"  
"It's okay," Lucy assured him, "you can ask all your questions. I won't get mad. You guys deserve an explanation."  
Gray tried to hide his relief but it was evident when several muscles on his face that he didn't even realize were tensed, suddenly relaxed, "What did Hostia say?"  
"Well, I had a lot of suspicions," Lucy recounted all the weird occurrences of the day, "so I told Virgo to act like she was just a passenger that was interested in trains. She asked him about his company and his boss."  
Gray was on pins and needles, "What'd he say?"  
Lucy frowned and clenched her fists, "Nothing," she groaned, "he said his son wouldn't like it if he talked too much. Then Virgo asked if the train would be arriving soon and he said it had to because the precious cargo had to be on time. Soon after that, he threw Virgo out. So I have more questions and no answers."  
"What does any of that mean?" Gray tried to concentrate his thoughts in one area but nothing was concrete enough to draw his attention to.  
"I have no idea. I wish I knew something! Something that made this all connect."  
"Well I think you should know that Happy had almost the same idea." Gray replayed the scene with Hostia, the second encounter, over in his head.  
"Happy?" Lucy thought back to the same situation.  
"Yeah. While we were busy listening to Natsu try and chew out Hostia, Happy was looking in his desk drawers." Gray was lost in his train of thought.  
Lucy tried to remember but that time was foggy for her, "What did he find?"  
"Letters. They talked about the train business and a very important figure. Something about his son, too. They were all addressed to a man named Relic." Gray turned this information and the new information over in his head but he wasn't making any connections.  
"Relic?" Lucy mulled it over but nothing came to mind.  
"Lucy, something else is bugging me about that conversation." She wondered what had Gray on edge. "What did he whisper in your ear?"  
Lucy's face lit in realization, "That was weird too. He-well, he told me that my dad would be proud of me." Lucy looked distressed at this memory.  
"How does he know your dad?" This distressed Gray, too.  
"I have no idea but it's getting weird."  
Something did spring forward in Gray's mind though, "Is that why you decided to check him out? You seemed to be really keen on being weirdly nice to him earlier."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out the first time we talked to him." Lucy wrung her hands together, almost embarrassed, "Something about him made me slip into my old self. It was as if all this time running from who my dad wanted me to be was gone. I was his perfect little princess again. The reason I took it into my own hands was because I didn't want to be some damsel in distress again. This time I was going to feel powerful, if only for a little while. I wanted to figure out if this guy is something we have to worry about before I up and get captured. Again."  
She seemed really frustrated with herself. Gray was quick to reassure her, "You don't always get captured."  
"I do," Lucy interrupted, "And you guys or Natsu or someone always saves me. Its no shock I'm the weak one but I wish for once that it didn't put you guys in danger saving me."  
"Lucy," Gray waited until she finally met his gaze, "You are not the 'weak one' and just because you've been targeted before doesn't mean you're the damsel in distress. The guild will always be happy to help protect you because you are one of our own."  
Lucy sighed but let a small smile tug at her lips, "Thanks. I know you guys believe in me, I just…"  
"Don't believe in yourself. I get it. I felt the same way for a long time," Gray turned his head up to the wind, "When Ur…" he struggled to find the words.  
"I understand." Lucy assured him that he didn't have to find the words.  
"Well, after she left I was convinced I wasn't good enough. That I would never leave that guilt behind. I felt really alone, even after I joined Fairy Tail." Gray noticed Lucy's shocked stare, "Thing is, I don't feel alone anymore. Ur is here, I can feel it."  
"You've never been alone," Lucy put her arm on his, "You have all these great memories with the guild. They are your family."  
"Yours too!" he commented.  
"I know," Lucy sighed, "It's just been so weird lately. My dad dying and Michelle. It's just, I wish I had someone I made memories with."  
"You're making memories with us. We'll always be here." Gray put his arm on hers as well.  
"Of course, I'll figure it out." Lucy removed her arm, lost in thought.  
"Let's start with this," Gray laughed, "I'll be your big brother. Tell me anything! Especially when Natsu makes you mad," Then it was her turn to playfully shove him.  
"There's just one more thing that's bothering me, though." She mumbled.  
"What's that?"  
"You know how Hostia called me Ms. Heartfilia?" Lucy rested her head on Gray's shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Gray mumbled.  
"I never told him my last name."

* * *

**Alllllright. There we have it. Did I make any of you look back at last chapter with that tidbit? Lucy definitely did not tell him her last name. I know some certain reviewers were spot on in catching that and I commend your amazing eye for detail!  
Good news as well, I have decided I am posting a small one-shot that I finished awhile ago on here soon so keep on the look-out for that.  
I'm starting another longer Fairy Tail story project as well. Not sure when I'll really be able to sink my teeth into that one but it's got a cute plot idea that I'm excited to see if I can write. Don't worry though, these are all smaller side projects and this story is priority number one.  
Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Tell me if you think I'm writing any of the relationships incorrectly and how you think I should fix it. I hope you enjoy where this is going. I know you guys are kinda getting sick of the train but don't worry, we arrive in Minstrel shortly… ;)  
-Inkwell**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all!**

**Alright so it's official I have no friends what so ever. Forever alone. Call me. I'm bored. And desperate. **

**So hottest guy I've seen in a long time at the meijer optical shop and he is fiiiine. I'm just trying to fix my glasses. The lady takes my glasses and starts to fiddle with them. The guys catches our attention, me and my mom, and asks, "What do you think?" referring to his glasses. He tries him on and we talk him up. I am a little more subtle and my mother just looks at him and says wow your eyes are gorgeous. Okay mom, you take this one. I'll catch the next hot 20 year old in the optical shop that is chatting up strangers. Like damn.**

**Sorry the stories have been so short lately, I've really never been in the mood to write when I get to these authors notes. I have had no inspiration except for a couple really loyal followers and you guys are the only reason this story is still going. Please show me the love guys. I'm really excited because I know this story has reached over 200 different sets of eyes so drop a comment! I'm trying to keep writing, often and a lot of content. I did that just last night and a bit this morning so I decided to put this chapter up a day early. Not only could I use the amazing fuzzy feeling I get from reviews but I also felt bad for only updating once last week. I hope you guys really like this chapter.**

**This chapter is an introduction palooza. You meet oodles of people and a very important setting comes into play. You meet my favorite character of the entire fic in this chapter as well. I wonder if you can guess who it is. There is also a very loose reference that is going to happen concerning these characters and I wonder if any of you will spot it. **

**Disclaimer: **So what if I don't own Fairy Tail? What's it to you?!

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 7: To the Hotel**

**Hi, my name is...**

A half hour later finds our heroes in the same position that began this train ride. The return of Gray and Lucy had been quiet, little interaction between teammates. Lucy scooped Happy up and set him next to the already seated Gray. She proceeded to force her arms under Natsu's groaning head and lift it from the fraying velvet seat. Setting herself down next to the window Lucy replaced Natsu's head into her lap and gently began stroking his hair. Gray chatted contentedly with Happy.

Happy then gave Lucy a glance remembering something Mollis had said earlier, "Oh Lucy!" Happy tried to contain his laughter.

"What?" Lucy asked, looking herself over making sure there was nothing on her that was the source of Happy's laughter.

"Mollis wanted me to tell you something!" Happy was now a fit of giggles and even Gray was starting to get interested.

"What did he want to tell me?" Lucy asked nervously, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"He said, Tell Lucy I think she's cool," Happy imitated in a rather more lovestruck way than Mollis had originally said it.

"So?" Lucy shrieked, "That doesn't mean anything! Maybe he just likes my spirits."

"He liiiiiikes you!" Happy let loose his signature phrase.

"He does not you stupid cat," and more to herself she whispered, "Why is it always the weird ones?"

"Well?" Gray asked. Lucy paused hoping he would say something helpful, "There's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" Lucy was hesitant to ask but she was hoping that he would say something helpful.

"Do you liiiike him?" Gray aided and abetted Happy instead.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lucy facepalmed at Gray's childish antics, "Not at all!" Lucy firmly put that idea to rest.

"Lucy and Mollis sitting in a tree…" Happy started to sing but was quickly interrupted by a peeved Lucy stretching his face.

"Why do you always do this to me cat," she forced through her teeth.

The last stretch of their journey passed rather quickly. Lucy kept her eyes glued to the scenery flashing by through the glass. Miles of rolling hills that met the contrasting blue sky with a crash kept her mind from wandering. She focused on the trees that popped up here and there, untouched by society. They were free to do whatever they so desired. The scent of pine filled Lucy's overactive imagination. The scent of the tree outside her bedroom window. Her old bedroom window, at the Heartfilia Manor. Since the land had been taken would they cut that tree down? Would they ruin her mother's rose garden? Lucy shook away those thoughts when the stinging of tears forced her back to reality. She fought against them and focused again on the landscape they sped past.

"Hey guys," she called to her friends, "Look, it's Minstrel." Lucy was right. Past the last hill the train rolled over stood the town of Supernus, right on the edge of Minstrel. Well, if you could honestly call it a town. It was more like a quaint village. The gray concrete that usually replaced grass and trodden dirt wasn't there. The houses were small and made with a technique that was centuries old. Signs portraying the handwriting that painted them hung on every corner store, ivy hanging off the window panes. Trees, just as they had outside the village, grew as they pleased in the village as well. It looked as though mankind had built itself around the nature here. Lucy cracked the window slightly and the cabin sprang to life with the scent of firewood and soil, "It's beautiful." was all Lucy could manage to say. She had dreamt of places like this, places right out of story books.

"Hard to imagine a place like this having a Casino," Gray took a deep breath, enjoying the way Minstrel made his heart rate slow. He could imagine the way of life here, leisurely.

"Let alone this place having bad guys that terrorized it," Happy agreed, his mouth watering with the idea of the wood smoked fresh fish of this land. It had to be amazing.

A crinkling sound started above them and then a booming voice announced, "Last stop, Supernus. Any passengers remaining on the train will be taken back to Magnolia."

"Guess that's our cue," Gray was almost eager to feel the air of Supernus around him, to take in the atmosphere. A change of pace from the cramped brown and gold train would be fantastic.

"Everybody gather your things," Lucy stepped into a motherly mode, "Happy, I need you to help Natsu stand then carry him off the train. Gray, you take his suitcase and go off before us," They fell into line and Gray exited first. Lucy was about to follow after when she heard a weak voice call for her to stop.

"Luce," Natsu tried to keep from groaning again, "Your book," he pointed behind himself to where Lucy's book sat, abandoned on the seat.

"What about it?" she turned back to the door.

"You don't even know how it ends."

"No," she put a hand on the door frame, "You were right. It's stupid. I don't want it." She threw him a forced smile, "Let someone else fall for that." Lucy strode out of the room, picking up her pace to catch up to Gray.

Happy wasn't quite sure what the book was but he propped Natsu against the door and flew over to it. Even if Lucy said she didn't want it, Happy wouldn't leave it. He slipped it in his sack and flew over to Natsu. Nobody had to know.

Having finally and successfully made it off the train, Natsu kneeled and kissed the cobblestone, vowing never to ride another train ever again.

"Doesn't he say that every time?" Lucy leaned over to Gray and whispered.

"Nah," Gray whispered back, "Last time he was too busy throwing up."

"Rrr, I heard that!" he shouted at them. Standing up and jogging over to them Natsu added, "Finally, we're outta there."

Happy was flying in circles above them. He was just glad to have the space to spread his wings and hover around a bit, "Natsu! I smell fish!" They both exchanged a crazed look, "Let's go!"

Natsu started to dash off after Happy when Gray grabbed onto his coat tail, "You're not going anywhere. For some freaky reason you're the only one that can help Lucy. If she has another headache, we need you around."

Natsu hurriedly looked at Lucy, "Come with us, Luce!" his stomach rumbled, "I'm starving!"

"No," Lucy forced Gray to let go of Natsu, "I feel okay. Natsu can go, I promise not to get into any trouble." She waved Natsu on, "Go ahead. I wanted to go off on my own for a little bit before going to the hotel, anyway."

He hesitated a while longer before grabbing her shoulders, saying, "I'll be back soon!" and running off.

Gray brushed off his disagreement, chalking it up to being protective, "So does that mean-"

"That you have to take all the baggage to the hotel while the rest of us explore?" Lucy shouted behind her as she ran off. She could hear Gray's shouts of protest as she ran off, laughing.

He grumbled to himself as he gathered all the luggage. Two ungraceful falls and a skinned knee later Gray arrived at the hotel, SkyNut. He propped the door open with his knee and before he even had both feet through the door the hotel bell hop had half the bags in hand, "Thanks, man-" he made a small surprised noise.

"No need to worry! I'm Ivy and the best at my job!" the large pile of luggage told Gray.

He tried to look around it but every way he turned all he could see was more luggage. Eventually Ivy set all the luggage on a trolley and swung back around to face Gray. She puffed out her chest and smiled wildly at him, "Glad to meet you!" her voice was rough but friendly and she shoved her arm out to shake Gray's, "Sir? Your clothes…" she blushed viciously.

Gray looked down and cursed. He ran to his bag and clothed himself. Awkwardly realizing Ivy had just stood by and watched, he took the hand she still held out for him to shake. He clasped her hand and crumpled in agony. Boy did this girl have a grip. She was no taller than Gray and much more frail but her hand had the strength of ten Natsu's at least, "Yeah, thanks. Can you just tell me where to check in?"

"Why, of course, mate!" she whirled around and her knee length green dress swished around her. She seemed very plain, from her simple v-neck dress to her short brown bobbed hair. The only thing unusual was her socks. Knee-length and you couldn't count the colors if you wanted to. She started to run over to the large heavy set cherry wood desk. Along the way she tripped over the carpet. Trying to pull herself back up she clasped the table and shook it so badly that both vases knocked over onto the couch, bothering the cat that had been so innocently napping there. That in itself caused a chain reaction of disturbed customers and broken china. Gray would come to find out that wherever Ivy was, mayhem was close behind. It was his turn to hold his hand out for her. She looked up at him with the biggest most innocent dark green eyes he'd ever seen, "Matteo will not be happy with me, not one bit," she hoarsely whispered.

"Who's Matteo?" Gray hoist the feather of a girl to her feet. She jumped up, eeped, and ran back over to the luggage.

Crouching behind the trolley Ivy said, "He's the man in charge of this here hotel. He's got just a bit of a temper, he does."

Gray rubbed his forehead, he just wanted to check in, "Alright well if you're-"

"IVY!" a slightly higher pitched male voice broke through the otherwise minimal noise of the lobby. Due to it's high ceilings of brick and scarce furniture, sound traveled quite well, "Ivy, get out here right now and give me a wonderful explanation as to what in the world happened in here!" the frustration was so clear in his voice that Gray even started to worry about Ivy.

Trembling she pulled on his pant leg, "Tell 'im I'm not 'ere. I beg ya!" she flailed her arms and whimpered, "I can't get in trouble again!"

"What do we have here?" Matteo's slick voice asked.

Elsewhere we find Lucy, dust deep in a very creaky and very old bookstore. Sliding her back against the bookshelves she sits down, the book in her hands completely consuming her attention. She stretched her legs out and got into a comfortable position. She was lost in a world of paper, ink, and mysteries. The evil Queen approached the hot-headed hero, wielding a sword cast of… A thud shook Lucy of her story. It came from somewhere else in the bookstore. Lucy paid it no mind and continued her story. Wielding a sword cast of cursed silver with a poison tip and sheathed in… Another thud followed by a resounding crash caused Lucy to survey her surroundings. From what she could tell in the dimly lit bookstore the noises were not happening near her.

No one was screaming so there was probably no immediate danger. She went back to her story. With a poison tip and sheathed in leather, soaked in the blood of her enemies. Lucy's hero, her judgement shrouded with bravado, lunged a hand to the Queen's throat and tightened her grip. She swung her sword over her head and poised to strike. Thrusting the sword down with all her might… Bang. Thrusting the sword… Ding. Thrusting the… Bump. Thrusting the sword down with, Lucy paused waiting for the noise. None interrupted her so she scanned back to her spot. With all her might, the sword only made it to mere inches before the Queen's face before a hand on the hero's shoulder stopped her movement. Books came raining down around Lucy in piles. She slammed her book shut and threw it to the ground. Seconds after a young girl came running through looking panicked and tripped over Lucy's legs.

"Ow!" Lucy yanked her now bruised up legs close to her. This girl, carrying way too many books, had stepped on her legs and now lay strewn across the floor. She lay face up, dark green eyes wide open and blank. Her short brown bob flared out around her but as soon as she lifted her head it fell back into place, framing her small face and tucking just below her neck. There was a rip in her short plain purple dress that really seemed to distress her. She threw herself back down into a laying position, balling up her fists and rubbing her eyes.

Lucy scrambled over to her, momentarily forgetting her frustration, wanted to know if this girl was okay, "Don't cry," Lucy crouched above her, offering comforting words, "We're both okay. No harm done."

The girl removed her hands to reveal clear eyes, "I'm not crying, you dolt. The dust got into my eyes when I fell. You shouldn't have had your legs outstretched for passer by to injure themselves on. I am completely unconcerned with your superficial injuries should you have sustained any at all," her voice was smooth but her words were so harsh! She was quite small to be so cruel.

"Fine," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms in front of her and rising to her feet, "Forget I said anything," she puffed out her lower lip, picked up her book, and started to walk away, "Have a great day," she said huffily. Lucy threw one last glance to the girl. She was bent over trying to gather all of the books she dropped. And there was a lot of them. Lucy couldn't let her good nature get the best of her. But it did anyway and before she knew it Lucy was bent over helping this stranger gather her books.

The stranger stood up with a little over half the books over-flowing in her arms, noticing Lucy gathering the rest, she was surprised. They didn't get many tourists in Minstrel and usually they were mean, not kind hearted. This girl was definitely a tourist though. The way she spoke and dressed made it obvious. Flamboyancy was a rare trait in Minstrel and all the residents knew each other. A shock of regret ran through her as she felt bad for the way she had addressed Lucy previously, "Thank you," she mumbled to Lucy's crouched form.

Lucy looked up to her and smiled kindly. She handed her a book with a bunch of gears on the front cover, "I really like this book. It's definitely worth the read," she said as she rose with the rest of the books in her arms.

"Of course it is. That's why I chose it," the petite girl snatched the book and continued to the counter. This girl was still a stranger though and she wouldn't let herself get taken in by a small act of kindness.

Lucy's brow twitched slightly, this girl was impossibly stubborn, "My names Lucy," she chirped in yet another attempt to be friendly, "You are?"

"It's really none of your business, is it?" she scolded Lucy. The young girl almost tripped yet again but Lucy stuck out her shoulder to assist her. She eyed Lucy wearily, "It's Spinoza, if you must know."

A name, Lucy thought joyously, now I'm getting somewhere. Lucy placed the books on the check out counter, "So do you live around here?"

Spinoza eyed Lucy incredulously, "Why would I tell a perfect stranger where I live?" The checkout clerk, an older decidedly rounder man came up to the counter.

"I'm not a stranger," Lucy commented, dryly.

"I don't even know your last name," she retorted, equally dry.

Lucy pondered this for a moment and laughed saying, "of Fairy Tail. Lucy, of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you," Lucy extended her arm.

Spinoza ignored the peace offering, "Look, Ms. Lucy? I thank you for your earlier aid but…" Spinoza cut short. Fairy Tail? Where had she heard that before. Hadn't Matteo said something to that effect? She recalled him mentioning that they had important wizard guests coming from… Oh, no! Fairy Tail! If she had been rude to a guest of SkyNut Matteo would kill her, "You aren't staying at the hotel in town, are you?"

"Well yeah," Lucy frowned, "I am. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess," Spinoza groaned, "I'm one of the maids there."

The checkout counter man had just scanned the last haul, "Light haul today, Spinny dear?" he asked cheerfully.

"Please don't call me that, Gus," Spinoza addressed him, "I've told you that hundreds of times. The total, please?"

"Don't bother," Gus smiled, "Seems you've had a rough day, this one's on the house. Besides I know you'll be back tomorrow."

From behind a curtain Lucy guessed lead to an upstairs, appeared a young guy with shoulder length black, rocker hair. He was the picture of rebellion, studs and ripped clothes. He approached the three of them. Upon spotting Spinoza, a sarcastic grin appeared on his face, "Spinster," Spinoza bristled next to Lucy, "You actually made it to the counter this time? Without my help? You didn't fall?"

"And if I've told your father one hundred times not to call me Spinny, I've told you one hundred times more to stop calling me Spinster! Why would it concern you, whether I fell or not, Luka?" Spinoza scolded the boy with a fierceness to rival Erza but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"Because it's always my job to pick you up!" Luka let out a hearty laugh that rivaled his fathers, "You go ahead and finish up in the back, dad. I'll take care of Blondie, here."

"You betchya, son," his father clapped a hand on the boy's back and made his way to the back of the store.

"You gonna buy that book, Blondie, or you gonna stand there gawking all day?" Luka jested, "Not that I mind. You're pretty easy on the eyes."

Lucy blushed, handing him the book. Lucy noticed Spinoza tense up, she really liked him, "Uuh, no sorry. I'll take it," Lucy had to admit he was cute. He was blunt, too. Spinoza needed someone blunt enough to get to her.

"You new around here, Blondie?" Luka asked, flashing her an enormous smile.

"Yes, she is," Spinoza threw her nose in the air and crossed her arms, "and she doesn't need to be bombarded by a pervy young man. That is not the image of the town you should be portraying."  
"Oh, come on, Spinster," Luka leaned over the counter and placed his face right next to hers, "You know you'll always be my favorite girl," and he winked. Before she could react, he straightened back up, "besides I do believe I was referring to Blondie over here."

"My name's Lucy by the way," Lucy pointed a thumb to herself, "and I'm from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Ooh, spunky, huh?" Luka gave her another laugh, "Good to meet you, Lucy."

"I love this bookstore. Is it your dad's?" she liked Minstrel already.

"Yep, me and the old man took it over after my mom passed," Luka's smile never faltered. Spinoza put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, "My mama passed, too."

"It's alright I love that we've got this place," he honestly seemed very moved on, kinda mature, "You'll love Minstrel. You'll warm up to Spinster, here, too. She's a lot sweeter than she acts."

"I'm already kinda falling in love with it here," Lucy was starry eyed, "It's got some interesting people, that's for sure."

Luka was staring straight at Spinoza, shamelessly. Spinoza blushed again, "You're quite a brute. Can't you behave for just a moment. I'm done entertaining your childish nature," She turned to Lucy, "Shall I escort you to the hotel?"

"Love you, too," Luka laughed.

"Sure," Lucy said slightly surprised at the offer, "Bye Luka!"

Spinoza grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away, "See you lovely ladies again. Oh and Lucy! Your book," Luka held up her adventure novel and Lucy ran over to grab it before rejoining Spinoza, "Relax a little here. If you can make Spinoza relax, too. It's what this town's about. Oh, and she's really clumsy, so just be careful. For the both of you."

"You bet!" Lucy promised, touched by his concern for Spinoza. Their relationship was bizarre for sure but she was envious of it. Spinoza was tapping her foot outside.

"I don't have all day at my leisure," Spinoza started briskly walking the streets. It seemed so practiced that Lucy figured she must visit the bookstore almost everyday. What Lucy didn't expect was Spinoza to fall flat on her face just because there was a bit of uneven cobblestone. Lucy groaned good-naturedly and helped her to her feet.

Not far from that very corner stood a rather large eatery. While one half was very closely resembling a diner, the other half was a butcher shop. Usually a quiet place, today it was louder than ever. Courtesy of a very hungry Dragon Slayer and his Exceed, the diner part of the establishment made quite a bit of money that day.

"Natsu," Happy mumbled over the fish overflowing in his mouth, "This was the best food ever!"

"No doubt," Natsu agreed, shoveling the last of his pasta into his mouth, "Good choice, buddy."

A small argument over in the butcher shop section caught the attention of the pair. Two middle-aged men, one was reminiscent of a surfer with his sandy blonde hair and was standing on the customer side of the counter. The other was a purple-haired, no funny business kinda guy standing on the opposite side holding a rather large piece of raw meat. Natsu's ears pricked with their rising voices. Natsu rose from the table and threw enough jewel to cover the meal onto the table. Happy flew over to Natsu wondering why the argument was interesting him.

"You come in here everyday, Brody," the purple haired man was yelling, "everyday you argue with me about the price of this flank steak. When will I stop wasting my time telling you that the price won't change?"

The Brody character leaned back, chewing on a toothpick, "When it stops being so unreasonable, Sid, then we'll stop arguing about it," Brody stated coolly.

"Listen here, spatula freak," Sid threw the meat back on the counter.

"No, you listen, meat man," Brody retorted.

Natsu had an odd feeling of deja vu, "Hey guys," Natsu interrupted the fighting pair, "I'm a Fairy Tail guild wizard and it's my job to,"

"Stop the fighting," Happy finished.

"That's not what I was going to say at all!" Natsu shouted to Happy, "I'm taking out the winner of their fight! I haven't had an actual fight in ages."

The two men ignored the dejected wizard and continued their argument. Sid let his gaze wander back to Natsu as he was getting fed up with Brody, "Listen kid, there's no one for you to fight with. Brody here is going to keep arguing with me for a while then buy the steak at it's usual price and go home. Then I can finally get back to my paperwork. This happens all the time. Actually," Sid checked his watch, "this time it's taking a little longer than usual."

Brody's eyes flashed over to the wall clock. He cursed under his breath, "Wrap it up I gotta go!" Brody said in a slightly panicked voice. He threw the jewel over the counter to Sid's chest.

Sid huffed, "Late, huh? Matteo is going to have your ass for that. See, kid this guy's too busy being the worst chef SkyNut has ever had." That name should have rung a bell for Natsu but, of course, it didn't.

Brody's gray eyes drilled holes into Natsu. Brody then shrugged deciding Natsu looked like a decent kid. Then he grabbed the wrapped meat, making a beeline for the door, "Sorry to disappoint, kid but I gotta run," he ruffled Natsu's hair before he left.

Running out the door, Natsu caught up to Brody, "Wait, you have to fight him! Isn't there a reason you guys argue all the time? Besides, I wanna let off some steam!"

"Nah, we don't fist fight…often," Brody gave Natsu a mischievous grin, "He's a butcher and I'm a chef. We're meant to be rivals. Now I gotta run kid, the SkyNut awaits. Shouldn't you be getting home, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt and I'm here on a job." Natsu stood proudly, "I'm Natsu and this is Happy," he pointed up to Happy.

"We're staying at the local hotel," Happy told him.

"Well my hotel's the only one in Supernus," Brody explained, "So you gotta be stayin' there. I'll take ya." The two guys strode away with Happy cheerily trailing behind.

* * *

**Alright tell me what you think! I really wonder what your guys first impression thoughts on these characters are. Favorite part. Least favorite part. Please take a second to tell me what you think and I promise to bake you an enormous e-cake and give you loads of e-hugs! Until next time, thank you again to all of you who have reviewed and all of you that have favorited, followed, and so on either my story, me, or both of us. Also, Fairy Tail Falls is up if anybody wants to take a gander at that. I love the response that just a one-shot got! I love you all, see you wednesday!**

**-Inkwell**


	8. Chapter 8

**GAH HI AGAIN. So I just posted this but I have made an edit. This is a day early. I thought it was Wednesday! No wonder I forgot about posting today it's not supposed to be posted today! But I feel bad to take it down so I won't besides it'll be Wednesday in a couple hours anyway... I'm so done with this day. Can it just be over?! **

'**Ello everybody!**

**I'm feeling very Italy right now for some reason and I'm loving it. Don't hate me but I completely forgot about this chapter coming out tonight entirely. I might not be done writing chapter 11 either. So yeah, posting is catching up with writing and way faster than I anticipated. Like wow.**

**Alright so storytime is going to be lacking, not only cuz I'm lazy but also because I just got the news that my uncles wife (yeah I know american's refer to them as aunts but me and "my people" don't so.) her mother just died this morning so lots of help taking care of their young son is going to be needed the next couple of weeks making these authors notes super short.**

**Gosh, that was kinda sad. I'm sorry moving on.**

**EVERYBODY SHOULD SIGN STOP SOPA 2014! Don't let this get takeN away from us! Show 'em we're a family and we won't take this lying down. I signed yesterday and made it over 75,000 we have 'til tomorrow to make it 100,00 I know we can do it.**

**You meet someone in this chapter that is very important to me, whose name my editor and I toiled over for more than an hour, and with whom I have an extremely irrational love hate relationship. I hope you love him. And hate him. *devious expression***

**This chapter is kinda filler kinda comedic relief so voila!**

**Disclaimer**: Can I just stop talking about it?

Stop talking about what?

The fact the the owner of Hiro Mashima is owner of…. You son of a…

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 8: Who are these people?**

**Welcome to SkyNut. Price of Admission: Sanity.**

Gray was greeted with a rather flustered looking man towering over him. He looked almost exactly like Eve but had much more stern expression and bright red hair. This man, Matteo, Gray recalled, seemed as uptight as his overly flashy, crisp tuxedo looking suit.

Matteo forced a rather painful looking smile to his face, "Are you a guest here, sir?"

Gray straightened out and cracked his back before he replied in a lazy drawl, "Yeah, I'm just waiting for some friends of mine to show up."

Matteo was all business and slipped into a very smooth tone of voice, "I assure you that incidents like these are very rare here, Master."

Gray knew how to be cool to and wasn't going to be outdone by this guy, "I'm sure… Why did you call me master?"

Matteo ran a hand along his coats lapel and smiled softly, "I always treat my guest with the utmost respect. You'll never find a better hotel and staff than that of SkyNut," Matteo seemed struck by something as he physically weakened, "Which reminds me," he added sourly, "have you seen my bell hop?"

Gray paled, "Bell…hop?"

Matteo pinched the bridge of his nose, maintaining a practiced smile, "Have you or have you not seen a young girl causing mayhem in the vicinity, master?"

Gray chanced a glance at Ivy, still crouching behind the luggage mere feet from them. Matteo was far too perceptive for the Ice wizard though and groaned imperceptibly, "Please excuse her juvenile behavior. I shall have a very frank discussion with her later."

Gray stepped in front of Matteo with a hand placed firmly on his chest, "She's just clumsy. Take it easy, man. She's way scared of you."

Deftly and quickly evading Gray's every attempt at impeding him, Matteo clasped a hand onto Ivy's trembling forearm. He yanked her up from her hiding spot and brought her before the check-in desk, "If I've told you once," Matteo muttered, keeping his frustration in check.

"I'm so sorry, I is," Ivy shook like the leaves she was named after, "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, Tay." she whispered the second half dejectedly, looking down in shame.

"Hey," Gray stepped between Matteo and Ivy, breaking his grip on her, "No need to be rough with her. She's just a girl!" He was crouched in a fighting stance. If this girl cried then it would piss Gray off.

He felt a small but rather strong hand grip his shoulder and practically pinch his nerves until they were severed, "Matteo would neva hurt me, honest as a mountain climber in summer, I am," Ivy seemed much less afraid now, "I just didn't want to see 'im disappointed again, is all. Matteo 'ere wouldn't hurt a fly! 'Is hands are fixin' hands. Runs this place flawless," Ivy's eyes glossed over with all the admiration and pride that exuded whenever she talked about her fearless leader.

From a softened stance Matteo once again tensed, but his time considerably more so than the last, "I wouldn't dream of ever mistreating my staff. Should they misbehave I will endeavor to address the situation with a level-headed authority. It displeases me to know that your arrival at our esteemed little hotel has been so eventful." Voice smooth as silk, tone cold as ice. Everything about Matteo was awe inspiring. From his composure to his obvious devotion, he seemed kind of, perfect. Almost too perfect. Someone so trained and so confident in his words was often hiding something.

"Gray?" It was Lucy's slightly irritated but moreover curious voice that broke a strained silence that had developed. She was being man handled by Ivy. Ivy? Gray looked behind him and Ivy was still there. But then, who was that dragging Lucy over to them?

"Lucy!" Gray kept his attention on Lucy for the time being, "You ready to check in?"

"First tell me what's going on here," Lucy and the carbon copy of Ivy came to an abrupt halt and she popped a hand to her hip, "We haven't even checked in yet and we're already in trouble?" Lucy was eyeing the stance that Gray was in. He straightened up a bit, embarrassed.

"I'm not in trouble. Just getting to know my friends here," Gray said rather hotly.

"Mistress," Matteo bowed to Lucy and Ivy tried to follow suit but nearly fell. Matteo caught her with ease, never taking his eyes off of Lucy.

"'Ello there!" Ivy stuck out her arm with an unnecessary force, "It's great to meet you," Lucy soon regret the decision to shake her hand as her fingers lost their feeling, "We've been real slow lately, it's great to have some visitors," Ivy spoke so quickly and so full of life that you always felt like you were losing some kind of race to her.

Taking her eyes off of Matteo's never-ending steady gaze and tearing it away from the murder of her fingers, Lucy looked up to see her greeter. With a slight 'o' forming on her mouth she stepped back, "Spinoza?"

Ivy frowned slightly and dropped Lucy's hand. Spinoza interjected herself in the conversation, "Are you really that dense? I'm right here!"

Matteo laughed slightly, the first good-natured thing he'd done yet. It was so alluring and flawless the way he, well to be honest, the way he did anything. Laughing, moving, or speaking all made Matteo seem even more surreal, "These two seem to cause a lot of confusion among guests. I wouldn't be surprised if Spinoza enjoyed causing trouble like this."

Spinoza paled terribly, "I-I would never," she became more indignant as she went, "purposely cause trouble! If that's what you think I'm simply shocked! I-It's her fault, she causes trouble," Spinoza was still stammering as she pointed an accusatory finger at Ivy, "Just because you are my sister Ivy, doesn't mean I have to put up with you destroying my standing as a lady!"

Lucy cringed and hoped that Ivy wouldn't be too upset. Lucy knew from personal experience how harsh Spinoza was. Ivy on the other hand swung her arm over Spinoza's shoulders and laughed, "Good to see ya, sis. How's that Luka 'a yours?"

Seeing the two next to each other was almost comical. They were the spitting image of each other and yet they couldn't be more different. Spinoza was cold and harsh while Ivy was warm and friendly, like the comparison between the purple dress Spinoza wore and the green dress Ivy wore. Ivy's bobbed brown hair was flared out at the bottom just like her care-free nature, on the other hand, Spinoza's bob sat perfectly pristine curling in slightly. The most noticeable difference was the elbow length gray gloves that Spinoza wore while Ivy didn't and the colorful knee-length socks Ivy wore that Spinoza didn't.

Ivy's hand over Spinoza's scrunched up shoulders with a disapproving Matteo close behind seemed to be a pose they got into often. Gray decided to draw attention back by addressing Lucy, "Where were you?"

"Local bookstore," Lucy muttered trying to fathom how Ivy and Spinoza were sisters, let alone twins.

Spinoza detached herself from Ivy and stood primly next to Matteo, hands folded in front of her, "Interrupting me seems to be some sort of goal for her. I brought her to the hotel Matteo." Spinoza stood as if she was waiting to be praised.

Matteo ran a hand through his fiery hair, "Spinoza you needn't be rude to a guest. Please endeavor to be more kind."

Spinoza's jaw dropped, "You gotta be kiddin'" she stopped short and cleared her throat, seeming to be mortified at her words, "Yes, sir."

"Aww, Matteo don't be so hard on sis, eh? She's done good! Look at the pretty girl she's brought us. I'm sure this young fella 'ere is 'appy ta see 'er again!" Ivy was looking between Gray and Lucy, who had managed to move next to each other during the bizarre exchange, and blushed.

"Is that right?" Matteo said, "Therefore let me check you in, post haste."

Lucy and Gray sweat-dropped, "Um, that's not exactly," the two trailed after Matteo as he made his way to the counter.

"Let me give you our discounted rate," Matteo mumbled at the computer screen.

"Discounted rate?" Gray asked, "Well, we're waiting for a couple friends of ours."

"Oh, will that couple need a room as well?" Matteo asked, "I believe we can work out a very nice discounted price."

As Gray reddened and started to correct Matteo, Lucy interrupted, "That would be great."

Gray gave her a weary glance that asked, what are you doing? She took him aside and whispered, "We're saving jewel here. What does it matter?" her tone was insistent.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this," Gray pulled Lucy over to the desk again, "Yep, two rooms for two."

"Wonderful and when do you think the second couple will be arriving?" Matteo's practiced hands glided over the keyboard.

"Not any time soon I hope…" Gray muttered and Lucy elbowed him in the gut.

"Soon. Right, um, dear…" Lucy struggled to seem like a couple with Gray.

The boisterous laughter that busted through the door saved her from that task, "You're alright, kid. Anyone that can eat the barbeque I make in more ways than one is cool in my book," Seemingly not realizing his strength, he patted Natsu on the back. Only his 'pat' left Natsu gasping for air.

"T-thanks," Natsu gasped, "Your fire was really good. Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu saw Lucy and Gray and waved at them, "Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy's cheeks flamed up and Gray conveniently stood behind her, "We're just checking in."

"Oh, so this is the gentleman staying in the other room," Matteo said, eyeing his chef and wondering why his staff was escorting this rag tag team here, "Where is his special friend?"

"You mean Happy?" Natsu asked, wondering how this guy knew about Happy, "He's outside, should be here soon."

Matteo was flustered, "Um… of course. I… shall need your name and the name of your… partner…"

"Alright," Natsu leaned over the counter, "I'm Natsu and my partner's name is Happy."

Lucy and Gray stood by, mortified. Their plan was unraveling fast and they had no way to stop it.

"Natsu!" Happy flew over and rested on Natsu's head, "Reporting for check in!"

"Hey, Happy," Natsu patted his head.

Matteo sat shocked and confused, "This…" Matteo paused, choosing his words wisely, "Is your... partner?"

"Well yeah," Natsu said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're a wizard team from Fairy Tail."

"So you're not?" Matteo began, then rounded on Lucy and Gray, realizing the ruse, "Would you care to explain?"

Lucy sighed, "We'll take one room for the normal rate please," she was really dejected but as long as Natsu was none the wiser it would be fine.

"So the young man here," he pointed to Gray and Lucy, "and yourself are not, in fact, romantically involved?"

"What?!" Natsu spluttered, standing straight up.

"No," Lucy grumbled, "We're not. Can you just give us a normal room with 2 beds please? One with a pull out if you have it."

Matteo glared at her before answering, "I'm sorry, all we have available are single bed rooms."

Lucy got even more frustrated, "Fine! One for myself, my name is Lucy, and Gray. A second one for Natsu and Happy."

There was a small eep of protest from Lucy's right, "We're a team, we're all supposed to stay together!"

"Well, Natsu, it's not an option what would you like me to do about it?" Lucy groaned.

"Well, then why'd you pick the Ice Princess over me or Happy?" Natsu retorted.

"I knew you'd want to stay with Happy," she really hadn't done it for any other reason. When pairing them all up Natsu and Happy just came to mind first. Lucy was quickly getting exasperated, "Besides, us princesses gotta stick together, I guess. Dragons don't mix."

Natsu looked like he was struck, "I just…"

"How much are the rooms?" Lucy swiveled to face Matteo again, who had respectfully kept his head down and nose out of the situation. Unlike Gray, who was currently slack jawed and sweating.

"That'll be 1,000 jewel," Matteo didn't even bat an eyelash.

"A night?" Lucy yelled, bug eyed.

"Per room," Matteo smirked.

"Per room?!" They all yelled together.

"That's crazy, man!" Gray protested.

"You can't be serious!" Lucy was faint.

"That's not fair! You're just hiking up the prices because we have nowhere else to go! You're ripping us off!" Natsu slammed his hands on the cherry wood.

Matteo didn't even flinch, "If you can't afford it I assume you'd like me to cancel your reservation?"

Natsu growled and physically restrained himself from jumping over the desk and launching himself at this haughty man. It was Lucy's grip on his bicep that kept him from igniting and burning those high prices away, "Fine. Here's your money."

Just as the jewel from Lucy's hand were about to pass into Matteo's, something hit Lucy full force and knocked her from her feet.

"Yahooo!" was the only distinguishable sound that came from the toppled over luggage cart.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he ran over to the pile of toppled luggage.

Lucy emerged, rubbing her head and back, "I'm fine, Natsu. I think I just bumped my head."

"Why do you get to do all the fun stuff!" Natsu whined, "Give someone else a turn!"

"Are you serious," Lucy yelled pulling on his vest to help her stand, "I didn't ask for this ya know!"

The rest of the staff plus an aggravated Gray ran over to join them, "Are you alright. I assure you we will take the best care," Matteo was fluttering about, "Spinoza ice pack, Ivy get a cup of tea, and Brody fix something delicious."

Lucy was touched, "You don't have to go to all this trouble for me. I'm fine, really."

"Something delicious?" Natsu's eyes lit up, "Lucy, you can't feel your legs can you. You must be really hurt."

"Natsu, didn't you just eat?" Lucy berated him.

"Guys," Gray laughed, "They're not fussing over Lucy."

They both snapped over to the staff to find that they hadn't paid Lucy any mind at all, "Hey! I deserve to be worried about, too! I could have died!"

The subject of the mayhem rose out of luggage. What Lucy saw first was the beautiful silver. His hair was messy and in the most gorgeous waves. It just slightly covered his light as a feather baby blue eyes that seemed to never end. The most hypnotizing part of looking at this boy wasn't his trade-mark smirk that could've melted the heart of any woman but his look of pure joy. Like nothing in the world bothered him and it never would. As he stood up his unbuttoned red jacket hung loosely on his shoulders and he struggled to keep his loose red and orange plaid pants around his waist where they belonged. The last striking thing about him was that he looked so young. You could tell he was at least 17 but the innocence of his face betrayed him. That, and he was short. He was the height of Ivy. Barely.

He swung his sweeping hair out of his eyes and Lucy could swear they shone even brighter, "Matteo!" he shouted.

"Master," Matteo cringed, "I'm right here behind you."

"Catch me, Tay," his deep velvet comforting voice rang out, "I've been struck with the sight of a true beauty," he strode over to Lucy and took her hand, "I toppled luggage on you and now you've struck me!" He pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "Dance with me…"

"What!" Lucy pulled her arm out, wondering why she always attracted the weird ones, "Let go, perv. I don't even know you."

"You don't have to know me to dance with me," he smirked yet again, completely unphased by her accusation.

"Lucy," Gray said, "You need us to take care of this punk?"

"Finally," Natsu said, "I haven't fought with someone in forever. I'm going to take out some anger now!"

"Oh no," this ethereal stranger sighed, "I don't like that. Matteo have them restrained."

Matteo nodded imperceptibly and snapped his fingers. Before Natsu and Gray knew what had happened Spinoza and Ivy had them in vice like grips completely unable to get out.

"Let them go!" Lucy shouted at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted slightly, "If you let them go I'll dance with you," Lucy calmed down and realized that playing this kid's game was the only way to get out of this. He wasn't violent, he was spoiled.

"My name is Niko," there was a twinkle in his eyes, "I like you Lucy, let's be friends," he said in a very childish manner.

Lucy didn't even know how to react. In all honesty, he didn't seem pervy, he looked too innocent for that. He just seemed like he got everything he wanted when he wanted it, people went along with whatever he said, "There's not even any music."

"Matteo!" Niko called. Matteo appeared next to Niko in mere moments, "Fix that."

"Of course, master," Matteo bowed and snapped his fingers. Behind him the staff of SkyNut appeared, Brody looking bored and carrying a cello, Spinoza blank faced and playing the violin, and Ivy was starry eyed while starting them off on the flute. Natsu and Gray just stood off to the side, not sure what to do.

The most beautiful melody drifted into the air around Lucy and she was reminded of the balls her father and mother used to hold. The music was soft and sweet, it held a rhythm perfect for a waltz. Did this Niko guy really know how to waltz? He stepped close to her, took her hand and the top of his head reached her nose. Another smirk pulled at his lips as he swung Lucy out from him, the gentle tug of her arms being the only reason she was still on her feet, "Have you ever danced the waltz before?"

"Yeah," Lucy said nostalgically. There was only one thing she enjoyed doing inside the mansion and that was dancing, "I used to dance when I was little all the time."

"Wonderful," Niko's eyes, the brightest Lucy'd seen them yet, sparked with delight, "Let us waltz!" he proclaimed, as he tugged Lucy back to his chest. The waltz, for those of you that don't know, is a gliding dance. The partners slide across the floor as one and drift in innumerable circles taking a step with each beat. The two slid with each other to the nearly silent tap of Brody's foot. Their heartbeats syncing with the music and each other, they swung around furniture and lamps even onto rugs. It was flawless, both partners sinking into the dance. Lucy was led away by Niko and he simply smiled at her with a full toothed smile. Lucy decided she liked that smile even more than his smirk. She smiled back. With that encouragement, he spun Lucy and she felt the light-headedness that often accompanies the weightless feeling of dancing. If she'd had a dress on it'd be swishing around her, just like when she was little.

Natsu couldn't fathom why Lucy wanted to dance with him. Dancing was boring, there was nothing action-oriented about it. Now that he'd probably rested the bruise that getting out of Ivy's grip caused him he figured it was time to interrupt this little charade. He looked to Lucy and saw her, to his surprise, smiling. So he stood there stunned. Gray grabbed Natsu's arm, there was no point in causing a scene. They'd be done soon enough and Lucy seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You see!" Niko laughed, "I told you it'd be fun!"

Lucy laughed as well, "You were right," They were an arms length away from each other but close enough so that she could see the slight bags under his eyes, "Are you okay?"

Niko tensed and for the first time, dropped his winning smile. He replaced it with his smirk again, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Do I look funny?"

"No I just," Lucy was at a loss for words. Had she struck a nerve?

"Lucy, you're hurting my feelings," Niko looked away from her, "and while we're dancing."

She looked to the side, unable to stare at the hurt in his eyes. Natsu and Gray were waiting impatiently for her, Natsu had his arms crossed begging for someone to give him a reason to take them out. If Niko made one wrong move or if Lucy looked unhappy there would be an irate Natsu on them in moments. Then her eyes shifted to the staff. Spinoza arguing with Brody, Ivy looking a little envious almost, and last was Matteo. He had noticed Niko's slight change in demeanor. Matteo held a practiced smile on his lips but his eyes told her that if she hurt Niko, they would have a problem.

She felt bad for hurting him, though. She felt like she had kicked a puppy, so she had to make it right, "You're an amazing dancer."

The music was winding down but Niko's smile was quickly up on his face again, "I know!" shyly he added, "Oh, and you are, too."

With the last stretch of the violin string hanging in the air, Lucy and Niko slowed as they rounded on their last turn. His hand was small and gentle on her hip. Her hand traveled from his shoulder to his cheek. He pressed into her cheek and smiled another true smile.

And the two of them toppled to the floor in a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry," he managed over his laughter, "I must have tripped on something,"

"That's okay," Lucy held a hand out to him.

He grasped it and sprung up, "I told you I fell for you!" he had to forcibly contain his laughter.

"You are so cheesy!" Lucy couldn't help but find his juvenile antics comical.

"Now my elbow hurts!" he yelled, "You have to kiss it to make it feel better!" his low voice was almost in a whine.

Lucy ruffled his hair, "That only works when mom's do it," Lucy frowned, remembering when her aunt had kissed her wound and she complained to her mother that it still hurt. Her mother kissed it and she told Lucy that only a mother's kiss had healing qualities.

Niko gave her a pout, "Please! I don't have a mom of my own!"

"Well, mine might not work but I'll try," Lucy wondered where all these kids came from, that experienced so much loss. Why were there so many? Why did she have to befriend them and share their pain? She bent slightly and kissed the place he pointed to, "All better?" she asked.

Natsu and Gray ran up to them just as Lucy asked that question, "What are you doing?" was Gray's disturbed reply.

Lucy looked up to them, "He got hurt. I just kissed his wound, it's not that weird." Lucy surveyed the area, "Actually I don't remember that rug being there for us to trip on."

Natsu changed the subject quickly, "You never kiss our wounds. Why would you be so friendly with this jerk?"

"Knock it off, Natsu," Lucy said in a fed-up manner. Returning her attention to Niko, she asked, "Are you all better now?" He shook his head, "Where else does it hurt?" Niko was sly, he pointed to his lips, that held that infamous smirk. Lucy was shocked, he could go from sweet to manipulative quicker than she could keep up. She felt Gray tense behind her and…had the overall temperature in the room gone up? Lucy decided some revenge was in order. She smiled at Niko kindly and he raised his head slightly for her to kiss him. Lucy got closer and closer until she whacked him upside the head, hard. Gray and Natsu nearly fell on the floor laughing.

Niko rub his head with an agitated look on his face, "You can't blame me for trying…"

"Young sir," Matteo asked, "What would you have me do?"

"Whatta ya mean?" he asked, swaying in his spot.

Matteo eyed the Fairy Tail gang warily, "With our guests."

Niko looked over to Lucy, currently being irate with a pouting Natsu while Gray laughed, "Their rooms are free."

"What!" the three looked over and shouted.

Natsu recovered first and said, "You can do that!?"

It was Matteo's smooth response that answered him, "He is the hotel president."

"But he's just a kid," Gray mumbled, dumbfounded.

"Hey!" Niko shouted, "I'm 35, how much older do you want me to be!"

And for the second time within five minutes the Fairy Tail crew let out in unison, "What?!"

"You're kidding, right?" Lucy was desperate for someone to tell them this was a joke, "He can't be 35 just look at him."

Natsu walked up to Niko and looked him over, "Well, I'm 80 and nobody told me," was Natsu's deduction.

"How'd you come to that conclusion, ya moron?" Gray looked at Natsu, always a little awed at the stupidity of what he said.

"I'm not a moron!" Natsu swiveled on heel to get better ground to yell at Gray, "I couldn't get through Freed's barrier during The Battle of Fairy Tail. I was either a stone statue or 80, so the obvious answer is…"

"Natsu," Lucy was rubbing her forehead, "You're not 80, I promise."

"But I am 35," Niko felt as though he'd been left out of the conversation long enough, "You guys are weird. But I like you, if you promise to play with me then you can stay here for free as long as you want to!"

Matteo let out a small groan and Lucy pumped a fist in victory, "Can you get our room keys?" she said in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"You are a worthy opponent, Mistress Lucy," Matteo turned his head slightly, "Brody, keys 221 and 222 please."

"On it, boss," Brody dropped the cello like it was hot steel and sauntered over to the key rings.

Ivy, deciding she had waited long enough jumped into Niko's arms, "Nikooo, we 'aven't played in ages! Let's go an' play in the garden," she whined in his grasp.

"Ivy!" Niko laughed, "I didn't realize you were here," she looked hurt but Niko either didn't notice or didn't care, "I have new friends to play with now! I wanna play with them for a while!"

"Master," Matteo chided him, "I'm sure these lovely people would like to settle in first before keeping their promise to you. Go with Ivy to the garden."

Ivy's face lit up, causing Matteo to smile just the slightest, "Yea, Master. Please!" Ivy begged.

"Alright fine," Niko huffed, eyeing the Fairy Tailers. He looked down to Ivy, seeming blissful in his arms, "But I get to pick what we play."

They laughed as Niko walked them out of the lobby. Matteo stared after them. Spinoza put a hand to his shoulder, "You're a good man," she whispered.

He laid a hand on hers, "Have you spoken with Luka today?" Matteo joked with her.

She reddened, "You're impossible."

"Emotions are not meant for us," he said sourly even if his tone was light.

Brody stepped up to Natsu and Lucy, whom had been watching the exchange, growing ever more confused at the bizarre circumstances surrounding this place, "Here's your set," he handed a pair to Lucy, "and yours bud," he handed the other to Natsu, "You can go up to your rooms whenever."

Natsu put a hand to his mouth, "So what's the story here, Boldy," he shoved a thumb in the direction of Matteo and Spinoza still idly chatting.

"Brody," he corrected nonchalantly, "While the Master is working we are too. While he's here we're his servants and his friends. Ivy's taken a real liking to him," Brody gave Natsu a rumbling laugh, "Things are a lot different around here than you might think."

"Is he really 35?" Gray butt in.

"He's as old as you are naked," Brody answered.

Gray looked down and cursed, "Dammit, you see what getting so distracted does?"

"Ignore the pervert over there," Natsu commented.

Lucy was wondering something, "Does he care about Ivy? I mean he seems to be a bit of a perv himself," her cheeks reddened, embarrassed that she had been taken up in his whole game.

"The Master's really not a bad guy but he doesn't love anybody but himself. You'll learn that right quick." Brody was indifferent, it was just fact, "Ivy's a big girl, she knows what she's getting herself into. My heart goes out to the man in charge."

"Nino?" Natsu guessed, "Why do you feel bad for him."

"Niko and not him," a light bulb lit over Lucy's head. She looked at Matteo as he was still glancing at where Niko and Ivy had left. Lucy recognized the look, it was the same one Lisanna used to have when Natsu left. She didn't seem so sad anymore but you could tell it took some effort. It was something Lucy felt early on in the guild when they did something without her. It was jealousy, "Matteo."

"He doesn't stand a chance," Brody ran a hand through his hair, "Poor bloke."

"Matteo?" Natsu glanced, "He doesn't look so good. Is he hungry?"

"Why can't people just forget relationships or like the one that likes them?" Gray was fed up with all the drama relationships caused.

"Hypocrite," Lucy smirked, "Does Juvia ring a bell to you?"

A blush crept up on Gray's face, "What about her?"

"Yeah, Gray when're you going to man up and do something about that?" Natsu would sling his arm over Gray's shoulders but the glare he was giving him gave him chills.

"Look who's talking, Easy Bake Oven," Gray retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean, Freezerburn?" Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

Lucy took a deep breath and dove in. She grabbed each boy by one ear and channeled her inner Erza, "We're going up to the rooms. If you two don't stop fighting right now I will punish you severely."

"Punish us," Gray winced at the force she used to pinch his ear.

"What're you gonna do, Luce?" Natsu frowned at the bent position he was in.

She turned her head with her hair shadowing her eyes and said in a growling tone, "Just try it."

The boys cowered in fear, "We'll be good Lucy. We swear. We're like brothers, Natsu and me. Right, Natsu?"

"Aye," was all the petrified dragon slayer could let out.

"Speaking of which," a secretly relieved Lucy added, "Where did Happy go?"

"When was the last time you saw him, Natsu?" Gray rubbed his now free ear.

"Well," Natsu seemed just a bit worried, "Happy was on my head until Lucy got tackled. After that I don't remember him being around."

"Can you sniff him out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you're part bloodhound, right Natsu?" Gray smirked.

"My sense of smell-" Natsu began to retort but his nose was already up in the air. His mouth started to water, "Oh, no way! That smells amazing!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked, "Natsu, focus, we're trying to find Happy. Remember him, your partner?"

"In life, 'til death do you part," Gray took a shot at the earlier misunderstanding.

"I smell the best fish I've ever smelled and where there's fish, Happy's bound to follow!" he ran off into the kitchen of the hotel.

* * *

**Thanks everybody! I hope you liked this chapter. You've gotta lemme know what you think about the crazy crew of SkyNut! You've got one more to meet next chapter and that'll be the beginning of a whole other ball of wax. Anyways, huge shout out to SoWhatever for nailing it on the head. The reference from last chapter is that these characters are loosely based off of the characters of Black Butler. Did anyone else make that connection? Did it become more clear this chapter?**

**Next authors note I am going to give all you great people who have favorited or followed me and/or my story as a thank you so make sure that if you're planning on doing so you do it in time for me to properly thank you! You know the drill for reviews. Leave 'em!  
R&R and see ya sunday!**

**-Inkwell**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's sunday! I think… We know how this went last time…**

**I just finished watching Soul Eater. Something you should know about me. I am new to the Anime world. It has completely devoured me. I watched FMA the original, Black Butler, and Fairy Tail. I am proud to add Soul Eater to that list now. I loved every single second of it. I am so depressed that it's over that I can't quite put it into words. Anyway, I'm having an even harder time writing the story now because my brain is so far into Soul Eater that everyone starts to sound like Death the Kid. I have fallen madly in love with him. I really hope I get re-inspired for this story soon, only a couple more updates until it catches up with the writing. I miss Excalibur.**

**Speaking of Excalibur.**

**It was a thursday. Or possibly a Monday. Then again it could have been Saturday. But perhaps happened on a wednesday. But then there's always the possibility that it happened Sunday. Or course it's possible that it was Monday. Which reminds me that it could have been thursday. Also, lending itself to Tuesday.**

**FOOLS!**

**You didn't completely read all of that did you? FOOL. Listen to me. Fool! On Thursday my mother walks into the kitchen saying that my sister thinks she hurt her foot at gymnastics so my mom is leaving to go pick her up. Unconcerned I wave her adieu. I get a phone call a little while later saying that my mother and sister are on their way to Urgent Care in which case I become a little less calm. My sisters concern though is that my father promised to drop by that night and drop off some cash for a school field trip. Again I calm down knowing that her concern is on some school field trip. I get a second call that demands that I go to Urgent Care. My mother is telling me that my sister wants me there. I start off by saying that I would be of no use to them at all sitting in the waiting room. What was I gonna do, cast it for her? My mother and I argue for a while and she finally asks, well are you coming or not. By that point I had been in the car on my way for about 10 minutes. Needless to say I am so soft hearted.**

**Alright so I was kinda freaked about this text I got. It's freakin' novel length and it starts with Hi, I stole your number from your friend Brooke's phone. Um, kay creep. Don't worry it was just about throwing a surprise party that I somehow got roped into helping plan. Ugh. I'm losing my edge.**

**I'm so tired it's ridiculous. I'm going to go nap, or slip into a small coma, same thing.**

**We reached 100,000 signatures! WE STOPPED SOPA! AGAIN. I'm proud of us guys. Then again was there really ever any doubt?**

**This chapter. Um, I don't really know how I feel about it. I think I really start to slip up in characterization but definitely push forward in plot. Next chapter they get back to their usual personalities I hope. I really wonder how you guys will react to this chapter… Oh! I forgot! You meet someone else I love. I don't really like with a burning passion love this character but this one makes me feel warm and comfy.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: Hiro Mashima. Owner. Of Fairy Tail. Done.

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 9: Lucy-centric**

**Nice to meet- 304**.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran after him, Gray trailing, "We're not supposed to be back here!"

"If you and your nose get us into trouble, I'm going to show you what ice can really do to a weak flame," the pout he had was one Lucy had seen too many times before. If they didn't find Happy soon these two would destroy this place quick.

"Weak flame!" Natsu shouted leaning into an attack stance, "You're going to be nothing more than a puddle of boiling water when I'm through with you."

"Is that Happy?!" Lucy pointed in some obscure direction.

"Where?" Natsu raised his head to look in the direction that Lucy pointed, "I don't smell him! I can't smell anything over the smell of that fish!"

"Well can't we just-" Lucy wanted to suggest an alternate plan of action; one that didn't involve scouring places they weren't even supposed to be in the first place. She never got the chance. For the one hundreth time, Lucy was knocked from her feet, a screaming Happy being the cause, "Can we stop toppling me over? Can that be a thing!?"

Happy hid behind Lucy, breathing heavily, "Luuucy, help me!" he whispered, hoarsely.

"Happy!" Natsu picked Happy up from behind Lucy's seated form and held him at arms length, "I was worried about you buddy! Where ya been?"

"I smelled the fish Natsu!" Happy whimpered, "I couldn't help myself. I tried to go find it and when I did… I lost control. There wasn't anything I could do. Then a giant raisin appeared and chased me all over the place. You gotta protect me, Natsu!"

Lucy, with the assistance of Gray, hoisted herself to her feet. She rubbed her bottom, sore from making so much contact with the floor, "A giant raisin. Somethings not right in your head, cat. Even if that was true, you probably deserve it. You don't go stealing someone else's fish."

Happy gave her a glare before shouting, "You wouldn't be so high and mighty if you were being chased by a giant raisin! Besides it smelled so good and I was so hungry!"

"You just ate!" she shouted pulling at his face.

"Their stomachs are going to get us thrown out of this place so fast," Gray stated with a resignation that could only be brought about by the force of their appetites.

Suddenly loud footsteps and a swinging pan entered the senses of the Fairy Tail wizards. It was most definitely not a raisin. She was a woman; a very old, very infuriated woman. She was slightly hunched, like the years she had been living were getting too heavy. She was a heavy set lady, looked like a farmer's wife. Her apron had seen too many stains, her face exposed to the wind for too long. Her wrinkles could almost take away from how pretty she was. Her delicate old face seemed happy. Her long white hair reminded Lucy of the Strauss family. In all her anger and exertion, she didn't once scream.

"Is she the giant raisin, Happy?" Natsu asked pointing to the old woman. Happy nodded slowly and Natsu continued, "I could take her no problem!"

"Natsu!" Lucy was really hoping he wasn't serious but you could never tell with Natsu, "You can't be serious, she's a little old lady. You can't beat up on an old lady!"

"Lucy, she's not an old lady. She's a raisin, haven't you been listening to Happy?" Natsu admonished, "I think Lucy's losing it, Happy."

"Aye, sir," the two laughed and then turned to face the approaching woman.

"He's going to beat up an old lady, isn't he?" Gray asked Lucy. She simply nodded, "We're not going to have anywhere to stay tonight are we?" Lucy shook her head and sighed, trying to recall if she had seen any nice alley's or if the forest had a cave, "Should I stop him?" Gray considered jumping in but Lucy's eyes grew wide and she shook her head fiercely.

"If you two fight each other the damage will be even worse!" Lucy felt like crying, her teammates never made things easy.

"Bring it on, ya raisin!" Natsu shouted to his opponent, "I ain't afraid of anything. You'll pay for scaring Happy!" he was just happy he finally got his fight.

The woman slowed down considerably and stood in front of Natsu. She didn't say anything, she didn't even move.

"Aren't you going to say something," Natsu shouted in her face, "Fine, we don't have to talk. I'll beat you up either way."

The woman stood quietly in front of Natsu, making steady eye contact, "7."

Natsu ran out of steam, "You're not going to fight me are you?"

She smiled at him evenly and began to raise her arm slowly. Before Natsu knew what hit him she swung the pan in her hand with an impressive force, "47," Natsu, not having felt impact, opened his eyes and looked around. There was Happy, a pancake on the wall. The old lady had hit him off of Natsu's shoulder and, having gotten her revenge, was walking away.

"Come back here!" Natsu started to give chase, but something had a firm grasp on his vest and wasn't going to be letting go so easy, "Awe come on! Why won't anyone fight me?"

"You don't wanna pick a fight withTanana," Brody, letting go of Natsu, told him, "She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Tanana returned to the group this time with a larger pan, poised to strike Natsu.

Brody lifted his hand and pried the pan out of the old woman's arms, "Woah there, Tanana. They're guests of the Master. Play nice, Gram."

"So she really is an old lady!" was Natsu's disappointed outburst.

"What'd you think she was?" Brody asked.

"She's a cranky old raisin!" Happy, having recovered with his earlier rendez-vous with the wall, interjected.

"Tanana?" Brody put a hand to his chest in fain shock, "She isn't nothing but an old sweetheart. She doesn't talk much, or ever really, except for the occasional number. But boy can she whip up some sweets. She's our resident pastry lady and fortune teller."

Tanana approached Natsu and put a hand to his forehead. She shook her head and smiled, "23."

To Happy she frowned and upturned her nose. Happy pouted, "I'm the adorable one, if you're going to smile at anyone it should be me!" To which Tanana sighed and took his hand.

She muttered, "12." and moved on. Gray was next in her line of sight, she placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and pulled it back as though she'd been shocked. She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "70."

Next came Lucy. The old lady looked her up and down with a puzzled expression, "This girl's aura is beautiful. A radiating yellow surrounds her, tainted with spots of loss. The pink of burning love reseals many wounds. You shall have a colorful future young one," she closed her eyes and continued speaking, "Your woe can be your destruction or your salvation. I haven't seen an aura like yours since the one of a very young traveller that came to see me many years passed. Now that I think of it... you have her face, child."

"My face?" Lucy lifted a hand to her cheek. She had only ever been the spitting image of her mother.

"Numberless," Tanana gasped and walked away slowly.

Brody stared after Tanana's retreating form, "Woah, she must really like you, chick. She's never talked to anyone so long 'cept for the family."

"What'd she mean when she said that person had my face?" Lucy asked, still cupping her cheek, "Someone who saw her once, looked like me?"

"I haven't a clue," Brody shrugged it off, not one for over-thinking things.

"Why'd I get two numbers?" Natsu wondered.

"You didn't," Brody explained, "She usually gives out numbers on events. That was because you were upsetting her. Your personal number is only ever given to you once, when she does the whole touch you and stare thing. Or in Lulu's case here she gives a speech!" he patted Lucy's back with impressive force.

She winced, "Thanks?" she surveyed her team. They all looked so tired and so confused, "I think it's finally time for us to turn in, right guys."

"Aye," Happy yawned, "I'm so tired," he floated over to Lucy and plopped into her arms.

"Isn't that where you guys were headed in the first place?" Brody was yawning as well.

"We were," was Gray's snarky response.

"But we never actually manage to make it to where we intend to go," Lucy groaned and face-palmed. She placed Happy into Natsu's arms, "You guys do what you want, just stay out of trouble. Gray, I'll meet you in the room later, okay?"

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"I'm just going to hang out by myself for a little while," Lucy evaded, "I won't be long, I'm too wired to sleep right now. I'll just go for a walk or something."

"How are you wired?" Gray couldn't even hold his head up, "I'm exhausted."

Lucy handed Gray the keys to their room and Natsu the keys to his and Happy's, "You guys go ahead. I'll just knock on the door three times, Gray. You better let me in cuz if you fall asleep…"

Lucy's threat hung in the air and Gray saluted, "I promise I won't let you down!"

"Lucy!" the unusual whine came from the dragon slayer, "Do you have to stay with the overrated icicle?"

"Where else would you have me stay?" she wasn't in the mood for his games.

"You can stay with me and Happy!" his eyes lit up with the idea.

"Each room only has one bed." she tried to stay rational.

"But Happy's small! He doesn't take up a lot of room!" Natsu protested, rationality had never stopped him before.

"Why does it matter?" Lucy shouted, staying calm wasn't always her strong suit.

"Gray can't keep his clothes on in public, I don't want to imagine what he does in private. Besides we're a team, not you and Gray. We shouldn't split up." His childish tone undermined the decent points in his argument.

"Hey, you big pile of kindling, she chose me so get over it. One night won't kill you!" Gray took a step towards Natsu, unknowingly putting him between Natsu and Lucy. You never stepped between Natsu and what he wanted, that was a challenge.

Before Natsu even said anything, without any flames even, he landed a right hook on Gray, "I've been waiting to hit something all night!" Natsu looked dangerous, all his pent up energy radiating off of him in waves.

"Now you're in for a world of hurt, freak!" Gray lifted his head and swiped a hand across his mouth. He positioned his hands beside him in a flash, "Ice make: Hammer!" a twice-his-size hammer of ice appeared in his hands and he swung with all his might, "Come here, ya little worm," he taunted, as Natsu evaded his attacks.

Natsu grabbed hold in the head of the hammer and threw all his heat into his hands, "You're way too weak to take on my fire!"

A sorrowful and disappointed aura could be seen emanating off of Lucy and Happy floated nervously next to her, "Aren't you gonna break them up? That's what Erza would do."

"Yeah, I will," Lucy looked downcast, "I'm going to let them blow off some steam for about two more seconds. If I don't they'll be at it again as soon as I leave anyway."

With that Lucy watched the surprisingly contained fight for a while longer. Well aimed attacks, hurtful banter, and the occasional cheer from Happy. As soon as her patience ran out she moved her hand to her hip. With a bright flash Loke appeared before her, "Hey Lucy," he greeted her, "What can I do for ya?'

"Would you separate them for me?" she pointed to the still fighting boys, Natsu appearing to have gained the upper hand.

Loke's jaw dropped, "They're at it again?"

"Yep." Happy chirped.

"Didn't they just fight yesterday?" Loke never ceased to be amazed by their rivalry.

"Uh huh," was Lucy's exceedingly peevish response.

"Let me give it a shot," Loke sobered up and stepped into the fray. Natsu and Gray still fighting around him, "Regulus, lend me your strength," he called of the source of his powers. A blinding light started to glow gently from his ring, "Lucy you might want to cover your eyes for a second," she eeped and covered her own eyes and Happy's, who had stared on in wonder. The glow from the ring began to grow until it's brilliance rivaled that of the very stars that Loke drew power from. Suddenly it flashed all around the kitchen until it was all anyone could see. The light cleared and when Lucy opened her eyes she saw a twitching Gray and Natsu flat on the floor. Loke winked at her and flashed back to the spirit world, gone as fast as he had come.

Lucy felt drained and it pissed her off, more than it should have, "Seriously?" she walked over to the boys that had found their way to a seated position, "You two were so immature that I had to use one of my spirits to split you up?!"

They both looked down, ashamed. They didn't know what the problem was but Lucy was getting really easy to upset and they always seemed to be doing something to upset her, "There's no need to get hysterical about it," Gray scratched the back of his head and yawned again.

"Yeah, Luce, we always fight like this. At least we didn't wreck the place this time," came Natsu's drawl.

"And I'm sick of it!" Lucy kept ranting with no regard for her teammates, "All I wanted was for a mission to go without a hitch. This place is weird enough, I'm tired, and you two are way too annoying!"

"Chill out Lucy," Gray got up and smirked, "We'll get along we promise. Just come up to the room later."

"I can't make any promises but you can just come up to our room later!" Natsu combated.

"That's enough!" Lucy snatched the keys from Gray's hands, "If there's so much room for another person, Natsu then I bet you wouldn't mind sharing with Gray! I'll stay by myself!"

"What?!" the boys spluttered and Lucy enjoyed the tables being turned. She was now the one smirking.

"You guys have fun," Lucy waved to them as she walked away.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other incapable of believing their current situation. Happy pushed between them and shouted, "Good luck, Lucy! Try not to get captured!"

Lucy grimaced and cursed the cat for ruining her momentary victory. She shook it off and walked out onto the sidewalk. She had noticed a park on the way to SkyNut that would be perfect. Horuka Park, if she recalled correctly. It had a big tree in the center just like the Sola tree in South Gate Park back in Magnolia. Plus, it would probably be deserted at this time of night. Lucy was lost in thought with the strange occurrences of the day. She recalled the odd encounter with the staff, Niko couldn't really be 35, could he? What could Tanana have meant?

She wondered why her headaches disappeared and why she had gotten them in the first place. Lucy mulled over the many mysteries surrounding Rex Hostia and her powers hurting her so badly. Which resulted in her temper being so short. The odd exchange with Natsu about that book also came to mind. For some reason she couldn't shake that exchange out of her head. The mission had barely began and she had too many question without enough answers. If she had asked herself anymore questions she would have accidently walked right past the park. Thankfully her thoughts halted for a moment and she noticed the path to that tree. Yep, it was the perfect place alright.

Lucy approached the tree and rested her back against it. Just a little longer and she could go back to a hotel room and finally relax. She pulled out her zodiac keys, going through them slowly. She often took this time to reflect on her beloved spirits and all they've done for her. Horologium, her safe haven. Taurus, her muscle. Even Aquarius, her tough love. Loke's key fell into her hand, her knight. She smiled as her nostalgia called back the memories of these keys. Finally her fingers gripped the key she would call forth tonight.

She swung her key lightly along the wind, "Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

"Ms. Lucy?" Capricorn bowed respectfully, "You've summoned me?"

"Yeah," Lucy yawned and slid down the tree trunk into a seated position.

"Do you wish to resume your training?" Capricorn folded both of his arms behind his back and turned from her to survey their surroundings.

"I need to get stronger," this exchange had become routine for them both.

"Even after," Capricorn paused, he never questioned Ms. Lucy, "the last time?"

Lucy recalled the terrible pain she felt last time and how Capricorn had carried her unconscious body to her apartment, "That doesn't change anything. We continue as planned."

Capricorn was hesitant, he had vowed to protect Layla's family. Which was the best course of action, strengthening her or sheltering her? "Ms. Lucy, I urge you to reconsider. Perhaps for the time being you should take a break." she had continued to have training sessions with him several times after the first. Many had gone well, she was progressing. But the last session still haunted his memories.

"I don't want to take a break," the agitation was clear in her voice.

"You surpassed your mother's capabilities long ago…" Capricorn started.

Only for Lucy to finish, "Stop! You will train me, Capricorn!"

Capricorn was silent for just a moment. Then any sense of sincere concern left his voice, "Of course Ms. Lucy, shall we begin?"

"Capricorn…" Lucy was sick of her own foul mood, she could just imagine how the rest were feeling, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Feel the earth," Capricorn began softly. Lucy sighed, he only showed hints of emotion before they were gone. She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. She sat crossed legged and closed her eyes, "Feel the wind," his voice rose in intensity, "Feel the energy. Feel it on your skin. Align your breathing to become one with nature."

The training session always began the same way. He would repeat these words and she would feel peace. She would do as he instructed and breathe evenly with the wind, her heart beating in rhythm with the earth, and she would draw in the energy surrounding her. One last deep breath, an exhale, and a stream of power would flood her body. The wind would kick up around her, the tranquility of the leaves lying in their resting place beneath that tree would be disturbed. She would feel tremendous pressure and the strain to remain upright would bear down on her. She would let her thoughts drift elsewhere, to the people that inspired her. She would think of Erza and her undying courage and power. Gray's fierce nature would drive her to do more. Natsu would kindly motivate her and thoughts of the battles he fought would take center stage in her mind.

Power coursed in her veins and she did all she could to control it. Then the next step would come and Capricorn would regale, "Take this power. Consume this power and make it your own. Be one with nature and draw from it's strength. With every breath, embrace the magic around you, within you." Lucy would take the power, she would feel it feed into her and she could imagine her spirits being stronger. She could hope she could be more powerful. A small golden light would emit from her and she absorbed the power she could, but more kept flowing. It kept flowing and flowing, through her, within her. She couldn't stop it. It was starting to hurt. The light was getting brighter. All the magical energy within her body started to burn her in a way she had never felt before, it felt like her own personal hell, eating at her muscles and feeding into her core.

She started to scream and let go of the power, but it wouldn't leave. She tried to force it out but the influx of energy wouldn't stop. She was faintly aware of Capricorn's arms on her shoulders trying to shake her, trying to make her open her eyes. It was all too painful. She felt like her whole being was a bruise and anywhere that touched her stung with a biting force.

Capricorn began to panic slightly. This had never happened with Layla. Golden streams of magic from the ground were feeding into Lucy as if there was nowhere they'd rather be. The wind that had shown her strength had turned into a tornado surrounding them. The tree above was starting lose life. Lucy was taking in too much magic energy, if she kept this up it would kill her. There was only so much energy she could hold. Tears were streaming down her face and the most soul-piercing screams were being emitted from her otherwise unresponsive form. This was different from the last time, much different. Much worse.

"Lucy!" Capricorn shouted in a doomed attempt at rousing her, "You must stop! Please, you cannot contain this much energy. This is causing you tremendous pain, Miss, so please come back!"

It was useless. Lucy could hear Capricorn faintly in her head. He was screaming something, her name maybe? He wasn't screaming loud enough, he couldn't. Nothing could be as loud as her scream, she couldn't do anything but scream. She couldn't think of anything except the pain that touched every part of her and she was powerless to stop it. Just when Lucy thought that her very vocal chords would simply rip apart in her throat, she collapsed. The magic power disappeared from her body. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. She couldn't really feel the, now still, air around her anymore. Lucy was going to sigh in relief but she realized she couldn't do that anymore. She realized she wasn't even breathing anymore. Panic started to settle in her chest when she tried to move. Lucy couldn't move any part of her body. Even more terrifying was the fact that she couldn't even feel any part of her body anymore. When the need to breath didn't cause her lungs to collapse, Lucy started to calm down. She had to think about this rationally.

She couldn't think rationally at all.

Instead of focusing on her terrifying development, Lucy tried to focus on something more tangible. She tried to understand what was going on outside of her body. There was only one sense that remained, hearing. She could hear the crunch of footsteps on the ground. That was all. She focused on the footsteps and tried to fight of the encroaching darkness, threatening to take over her mind.

Capricorn carried her to the hotel she was staying at. Capricorn thanked the stars that Loke was so intent on being overprotective. He had come back to the spirit world and gathered Lucy's spirits. Loke had informed them of Lucy's odd behavior, where she was, and where she was staying. Capricorn would find this SkyNut and take Lucy there, he would figure out how to help her. After walking along the sidewalk for only a short period of time Capricorn approached the hotel. He walked in, carrying Lucy in his arms. He now had to figure out what to do. Where would he take her? The lobby glowed a warm red, the candles were the only sign of life. Even the staff seemed to have turned in for the night. Capricorn walked up to the desk, the only thing moving was the flames on the candles and their shadows. He rang the bell on the desk, hoping beyond hope someone would answer.

To the spirit's surprise, an old woman came forward. Capricorn greeted her and asked, "Please Miss, I need speak with someone in charge."

Tanana looked at the goat man evenly placing a hand on his chest, "Infinite," then glanced down at Lucy in his arms. She raised a hand to her cheek and sobbed gently. She took Capricorn by the arm and brought him to the stairs. She led him to the second floor and down the hall to the twenty-second door, "23," she fixed her gaze squarely on Capricorn and pointed inside.

Capricorn wasn't quite sure what the numbers meant, but he understood that help must be behind that door. He bowed and turned to knock. One of Lucy's teammates answered the door. He looked at Lucy's immobile body with a shocked glance before yanking Capricorn into the room roughly, "I need your help," Capricorn's voice was calm but his concern for his wizard was rising, "Does the number 23 mean anything to you?"

Gray was taken aback at the lifeless Lucy in Capricorn's arms, "What's that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"She has taken in too much magical power. Our training went awry and she needs help. She cannot move. I have not felt her breathing since she stopped screaming." Capricorn looked around the room, any sign of 23 eluding him.

"Are you serious?" Gray was getting extremely worried. How many times had Lucy gotten hurt on this mission, already? It hasn't even started yet, "What do we do? What do you mean she's not breathing?"

Capricorn was getting slightly annoyed with the minimal help Gray was offering him, "I mean she hasn't taken a breath." He eyed the bed, which currently had a highly uncomfortable looking Dragon Slayer. Happy was laying on his chest, both were sound asleep, "Tell me, does the number 23 have any significance at all?!"

Gray calmed down enough to rack his brain about numbers. The only thing he could think of was that old lady who'd been spouting numbers at them all night. Had she said 23? Gray couldn't remember. He picked up a picture frame from the dresser he stood by and threw it at Natsu, "Wake up, man!"

"Huuuh?" Natsu shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Happy fell from his chest and groaned. Natsu's tunnel vision only saw Gray, who had thrown something at him, "What the hell, man?!"

"What number did that crazy hag give you?" Gray was hoping Natsu would answer him before he saw Lucy.

"What the hell does it matter?" Natsu was confused with Gray's tone of voice, "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"23," Happy recalled, "I remember because I was so afraid of that raisin."

"23!" Gray yelled at Capricorn.

Natsu turned his head in the direction that Gray shouted only to find Capricorn in their room, "What's he doing-"

He saw Lucy, "Natsu, she'll be fine." Gray was quick to assure him before he blew his top.

"Who did this?" Natsu shouted at them both, "Who hurt her?"

"Nobody, Natsu," Gray explained, "She was… What was she doing?"

"She was training," Capricorn confirmed, "We took it too far and she got hurt. After the last time I never should have agreed to train her. This is all my fault. The woman in the lobby told me, well, she just said 23. If that's your number then she must have meant take her to you."

"It was her powers?" Natsu asked, calming down, knowing there wasn't anyone he could beat up, "Did she have a headache?" he remembered that she hadn't had a headache in a while. Wait, if she had a headache then he could help.

"No it wasn't a headache, per say," Capricorn cringed remembering the pain that riddled her face, "It was much worse."

"Do you think you can still help, Natsu?" Gray asked him.

"I'll give it a shot," Natsu hopped off the bed and went to grab Lucy from Capricorn. Capricorn tensed slightly, unwilling to let go of Lucy. Natsu sensed this and walked a little more slowly, "I can help her." he assured Capricorn.

"Just be careful," Capricorn told him, "She isn't breathing and her body is possibly very fragile."

Natsu stopped dead, "She's not what?"

Capricorn rushed to assure him that she was still alive, "I can still feel her life energy so she's still alive but I don't understand why she can't move or breathe."

"Give her here," he took her quickly and kicked up his body heat, "C'mon Lucy," he moved her hair from her eyes, "Wake up, I'm hot, right?" he smiled as he imagined her giving him a look for making such a bad joke. He raised his body heat as much as he could without burning her.

"What is he doing?" Capricorn asked of Gray.

"We don't know why, but Natsu and his body heat have helped Lucy before. But she only had headaches before. She's never stopped breathing."

Natsu realized he couldn't get his heat to reach everywhere with her cradled in his arms like that. He laid her down in the bed and proceeded to lay next to her, wrapping them both in a the hotel's comforter, "Luce, just breathe. I just need you to take a breath. I promise we'll make enough money for your rent, me and Gray'll stop fighting, all you have to do is breathe." he took her hand in his and squeezed lightly, trying to get a reaction.

Lucy was completely still, her eyes closed. She was faintly aware of the voices going on around her. The darkness was getting more and more powerful. It was getting harder to hear them. She had heard Capricorn, he sounded strange. She had never heard him sound like that before. Then it was Gray and his voice was a little louder. The last voice was one she couldn't place, it was so quiet. She still hadn't regained any of her other senses. All she could tell was that it was asking her something. No, it was more urgent than that. Begging?

"What's going on?" Happy asked, "Why won't Lucy open her eyes?"

"It's fine," Natsu mumbled, "Lucy's a fighter," he said, hugging her tighter to him, "She'll be fine. I know she's fighting to get better."

"I should go back to help speed her recovery," Capricorn announced, even though he was keeping his gate open practically on his own by now.

"We'll take care of her," Gray comforted him, "She's one of our own."

"Thank you. Please apologize to her for me," Capricorn bowed, "Please forgive me Ms. Lucy," he had to say it himself. He disappeared back to the spirit world.

Gray walked over to his friends, anxiously watching Lucy's still unresponsive form, "Why isn't anything happening?"

"I don't know," Natsu growled, clenching his fists, "I don't know! I'm trying here Lucy, just do something,"

Natsu was stock still, had he? There was no way. Had he felt Lucy move? He could have sworn he felt her hand tighten in his, "Luce?" Natsu looked at her face, hoping he could see some sign of consciousness, "I know you're stronger than this Lucy. Prove it."

Lucy could hear him, it was his voice. He was calling out to her. He needed her to be stronger. With this thought swirling in her head, Natsu needed her, she felt it. It hit her with the force of a thousand bricks. She felt heat. She could feel. And she felt really hot. It was all around her. The next sensation was sweat, on her skin. She could feel her skin, again! She pushed all the power she could into her hand. She had to tell him. She had to make sure he knew. She was coming, she wouldn't give up the fight so easily.

Natsu's eyes grew twice their original size and his heart started to beat again. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That time he was sure, he had felt her hand tighten around his. She was fighting to come back to them. She was there. His tone was much softer now, if just a little more urgent, "That's it Lucy," he hugged her head to his chest with his free hand, "Just a little more. Last thing, breathe. Come on, I wanna feel hot, sticky Lucy air."

Happy had flown over to Gray during the process. They both watched in wonder as Lucy fought against her own body and how Natsu tried to help her as best he could. People were wrong when they said Natsu was dense or bad with words. Give him the proper motivation and he turned into Charming right before your eyes. They stood to the side and let him save her, the only one that always managed to get the job done.  
Lucy fought harder and harder. She heard Natsu's acknowledgment. He knew she was almost there. She redirected her energy from her hand to figuring out why her chest was burning. She felt the rest of her body, which was hot, but something else was going on in her chest. She couldn't figure why that was the only actual pain. She went over what she needed to do. She could move her body, she could feel and hear, and- wait! She wasn't breathing. Lucy flung her mouth open and sucked in all the oxygen she could.  
Natsu felt it, the woosh of air on his chest, right where her mouth should be. He pulled her away from him to stare at her. As soon as he got a good look at her face, her eyes flew open. Without a second thought he crushed her in his hug. He felt her hands wrap around him as well, the sweat dripping from her and her breath coming out in ragged gasps. He didn't care, he didn't care about any of it. All he cared about was that she was breathing again. He slumped in relief, releasing the tension in his muscles. Happy jumped onto the both of them, joining the hug and laughing in relief. Gray stood at a small distance from the bed, arms crossed. Then he thought, what the hell?, and jumped onto them as well, just happy that Lucy was alive.  
"Lucy, you're really wet!" Happy exclaimed, still laughing.  
"I feel like I've been in an oven for hours!" her voice was hoarse but she still managed to crack a smile. It didn't matter. To the boys, the sound of a friends voice, a living friends voice, was music.  
"God, Lucy," Gray picked himself up off the bed and went to sit in the armchair. He decided he'd shown more than enough sensitivity for the day, "You scared us half to death. You wanna not train so hard next time?"  
"Sorry," Lucy was really embarrassed, "I really didn't mean to scare you guys like that. I just, well, I don't really know what happened. This has never happened before."  
"Yeah, your big goat told us," Natsu scrunched up his eyebrows at her, "but he told us that something like this did happen the last time you trained. Not as bad but still. Why are you doing this stuff, Lucy?"  
"I'm just training, Natsu," she looked away from his strong stare, "You and everybody in the guild do it all the time."  
"Not like this," his frown deepened, "you got hurt."  
What could she say to that? He was right. Lucy decided evading was the best course of action, "I'm burning up!" she pulled away from Natsu and disentangled herself from the bed sheets, "I'm sweating bullets," she caught a glance of herself in the mirror above the dresser. She groaned, "I look like I just went through a war. I need to get some sleep."  
There was a momentary silence. The boys wanted to talk to her, understand what was happening but was now the best time? Shockingly enough, it was the most curious of all that spoke up and allowed Lucy's poorly devised evasion plan to work, "Then why did you get out of bed?"  
Lucy, still looking in the mirror in her attempt to act normal, turned down her head and smiled in thanks to his acceptance of her excuses, "I'm not in the mood to play this game again, Natsu. You know I'm staying in the room next door. I'm not letting you guys off the hook that easy," her tone was light and easy. She wasn't mad at them, she just needed the night to herself.  
"Even after what happened tonight?" Gray wasn't looking directly at her but Lucy could tell he was hiding some emotion, "What if you're not fully better? Maybe we should keep you overnight for observation." It was his best attempt at being nonchalant on the subject he was dead serious about.  
"I can't keep you warm from a whole other room, Lucy," Natsu told her drearily.  
"Don't leave me with these two Lucy!" Happy added in, "They fight too much!"  
Lucy made her way to the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Goodnight!" and shut the door so quickly the team didn't even have enough time to complain.  
She made it into her room and cleaned up in the bathroom. After slipping on some soft pajamas and sliding into bed she could no longer keep her mind from wandering to the land of what the hell happened? She felt like crying because of all the uncertainty she had. She had no answers and a lot of problems. What was she going to do? How often would this happen? Could she be a member of Fairy Tail when she was constantly passing out? These thoughts drove her to the brink of unconsciousness that she welcomed happily, she needed at least a couple hours of sleep.  
A knock at the door tore her body from the edge of rest. She groaned and stomped to the door. She flung it open with every intention of screaming at the person on the other side. Staring straight on she saw nothing. A cough from below her line of vision assured her that she hadn't been imagining things. She looked down and saw a very tired looking blue feline, "Happy?" she scooped him up and brought him inside, "What's the matter?"  
"I'm sorry, Lucy," he was rubbing his eyes, "I know you want to sleep but-"  
She wanted to assure him that if he was seriously having a problem that she wouldn't be mad, "You can tell me anything, any time."  
"I-I," Happy was shaking slightly. He looked away from her, as if he was embarrassed, "I had a nightmare."  
A picture of Lucy saying the same to her father one night flashed in her mind. He had rejected her pleas of help and told her to go to bed, immediately. Lucy would never be so cruel, "Nightmares aren't real Happy, don't worry. Even if they were, you know none of us would ever let someone or something hurt you."  
Happy took little comfort from this. He had dreamt of her, he had dreamt of losing her. The visions of today had scared him, "I know, it's just, I'm scared."  
"What did the boys say?" she rocked him slightly as she sat on the bed.  
"I didn't wake them," Happy explained, "Natsu's not the best with this stuff, especially when he's tired. Gray is impossible to wake up. He's like a log."  
"What was your nightmare about?" Lucy wanted to quell his fears. She began to pet his head absent-mindedly.  
Happy had been hoping she wouldn't ask. He didn't want her to feel bad, "Can I sleep here tonight?" he answered her question with his own.  
Lucy sighed, "Sure, Happy." So Lucy lay down in the bed and Happy snuggled into her side, being comforted by the fact that he could see that no harm was coming to her.  
Just as they settled another knock came from the door. Lucy huffed and went to answer it, "What?"  
A yawning Natsu greeted her, "I just wanted to check and see if you were okay."  
Lucy deflated once again, with no where to place her anger, "You don't have to worry, Natsu. Just get some sleep." She started to close the door but his hand stopped it.  
"I woke up to check on you but now Happy's gone. Have you seen him?" Natsu seemed more awake.  
"I'm here!" Happy yelled from inside.  
Natsu brushed past Lucy and she shut the door with a sigh. Natsu sat next to Happy, "What's up little buddy?"  
Happy blushed slightly unsure how to answer Natsu. Lucy came to his rescue instead, "He checked on me, too. I asked him to stay because I didn't want to be alone."  
"I knew it Lucy!" Natsu admonished, "Why didn't you listen to us earlier?"  
Happy wanted to say something as Natsu stood. Lucy could see in his eyes that Happy wanted to stay here with her because of his nightmare but he didn't want Natsu to leave either, "You can stay, too. If you want." Lucy added in a 'why not' type of tone. The more the merrier at this point.  
Natsu's face lit. It made him feel better to be able to protect her at close proximity, "Sure."  
He plopped down on one side of her bed and snuggled in. She was about to walk over to the bed when she realized she had one more knock to hear. Like clockwork, right after she thought that, another knock came from the door. She flung it open and grabbed Gray by the waistband, pulling him into the room, "Hey! I just wanted to know where everybody went!"  
He looked over to see Natsu and Happy in her bed, "Apparently it's stay in Lucy's room night," Lucy said sarcastically, "which honestly isn't all that different from normal. Gray you're on the left, I'll be in the middle with Happy, and Natsu's on the right. You guys are lucky these are queen sized beds."  
The group positioned themselves in the bed as she instructed and set out to fall asleep. Lucy blew a few strands of hair out of her face. She stared up at the ceiling and smiled slightly. Annoying? Yes. Did she love them for it? Yeah, she guessed she did.

* * *

**Wow that was brie on the cheese level of cheesiness. So lemme know what you thought and don't worry I'm setting up a lot of confusion for all of you but just trust that I will most definitely explain before it's over and done with. I'm hoping some of the confusion turns into suspense later on.  
Alright so a promise is a promise and those of you that have favorited/followed me/my story, this is for you:  
I love you and thank you Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many for following and favoriting me and my story and reviewing my story!  
I love you and thank you Naluforever632 for following and favoriting me and my story and reviewing my story!  
I love you and thank you SoWhatever for following me and my story and faithfully reviewing every chapter!  
I love you and thank you cutebunny101 for following and favoriting and reviewing my story!  
I love you and thank you Princess Inwe for following and favoriting my story!  
I love you and thank you Spiky-Eared Pichu for following my story!  
I love you and thank you ayumutsubasa for following my story!  
I love you and thank you clairedamoon for following my story!  
I love you and thank you lilpumpkingirl for following my story!  
I love you and thank you manic kitty for following my story!  
I love you and thank you phoenixflamemarauder for following my story!  
I love you and thank you violet120 for following my story!  
I love you and thank you rebel.17 for following my story!  
I love you and thank you Blossom-channn for favoriting my story!  
I love you and thank you chelsealovesya1995 for favoriting my story!  
I love you and thank you sammyluv21 for reviewing my story!  
I love you and thank you Guest for reviewing my story!  
Gosh, I'm really excited and happy that I had so many shout-outs to give and I really appreciate all the support from you guys. I love you guys. You've been great and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I really hope to hear from all of you and please tell me what you think. That was long, too which pleases me!  
See you wednesday.  
-Inkwell**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.**

**I'm kinda sad again. My emotions are a rollercoaster ride. Not the good kind.**

**I have had so little time lately that I haven't really sat down and written in about a week. This post is the last chapter I have fully written. I hope to get chapter 11 done in time for Sunday but I'm not sure I'll be able to. I've had zero inspiration due to the lull in Fairy Tail goodness lately. Don't worry though I am far from giving up. I just wish I would hurry up.**

**So 11 days 'til Fairy Tail Anime starts back up. I'M FREAKIN' OUT MAN FREAKIN' OUT.**

**I've made a small list of Anime's that I need to watch. 20, there are twenty on that list. Goodbye social life, I knew thee well.**

**This chapter was super easy to write because it focuses and expands on my characters so I hope you like it. I didn't really give it the attention it deserved though. Sorry.**

**I could write some long boring story about rabbits, 12 year olds, and the mall but I won't. I'll just let your imaginations run wild on that one.**

**I'm bored and short attention spanny right now.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer**: How many times do I have to do this?

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 10: Libra?**

**The Crew kicks ass with class!**

Waking up that morning was nothing short of hellish. Happy had managed to fall asleep on her face. Gray, while he was turned the away from her, had kicked his legs back into hers. Natsu was facing her and had his arm over her stomach, snoring into her ear. The three had made it impossible for her to sleep. Even now, as sunlight streamed into the room from the window, Lucy cursed her soft-heartedness. She'd barely gotten any sleep. She had to remind herself, though, that it didn't matter how obnoxious her friends' sleeping patterns were. It was her thoughts that had kept her from sleep.

Her newest problem was how to get out of bed. She wormed her way down just enough so that she could lightly push Happy off of her head and he would land on the pillow. Part one was a success. Next she focused on gently pushing Gray's leg away from hers. He was precariously perched on the edge of the bed, one wrong move would cause him to fall to the ground. Another success. Last step to freedom, Natsu's arm. She had to be careful. Anything too forceful and his arm might tense. If it was her against Natsu's strength, she was done for. She carefully moved her hand across his arm. He sighed in his sleep and she froze. When he made no other sound she continued. Her hand wrapped around the back of his and she gently began to move it to his side. This time he mumbled something incoherently and rolled from his side to his stomach, stretching his arm farther across her. His hand was now palm out so she held it and started to try and move it again. His face was frowning and she realized he must be dreaming. His frown deepened and what she feared, happened. His hand tightened around hers. Without thinking she whispered, "Let go!" His frown held and his hand didn't loosen. It seemed as though her words didn't wake him but seeped into his dream. Taking a long shot she said the only thing she could think of that would make him let go, "Trust me. Let go." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and his hand released hers and moved to his side. He was still asleep and her half baked plan had worked. She blushed and scooted out of the bed.

She got ready quietly and walked down to the lobby. There were a few strangers sitting on the couches and she could see two figures by the desk but no one else was present. She decided to see who was at the desk. To her slight chagrin, Spinoza was on one side. On the other, Lucy was pleasantly surprised to find Luka. Luka had his back against the desk and he was laying his head against it chatting excitedly at Spinoza. Her hands were on the desk next to his hair and she looked down to him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Good morning, you two!" Lucy waved over to the couple as she approached.

Spinoza straightened and frowned, "Can I help you?" she asked sourly.

Luka, on the other hand, smiled widely at Lucy, "Hey Lu!"

Lucy laughed, "It's funny, my friend Levy is the only one who calls me that. She's a bookworm, too."

"Ain't that a coincidence? What's got you up so early?" Luka lifted his head and took up the leaning position Spinoza had been in.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you guys?" Lucy returned the interest.

"Some of us have to work to earn a living," Spinoza commented.

"Excuse me?" Lucy was taken aback by such a comment.

"Spinster!" Luka scolded her, "Lucy's part of a wizard guild. You told me yourself. She's not here on vacation!"

"Stop calling me that," her face got even redder, "I also did some research. She's the Heartfilia girl. She's the heir to a fortune. She doesn't know what work or homelessness means."

"You really shouldn't judge people," Lucy's face was somber, "It's not fair if you don't give people a chance."

"Mistress makes a good point," Matteo came to join the conversation, tucking a handkerchief into his breast pocket, "What are you talking about?"

Spinoza stiffened, she didn't want to get into anymore trouble with Matteo for being rude to customers. Lucy came to the rescue, "Spinoza giving Luka a chance," but it was sure as hell going to be an embarrassing rescue.

"Spinoza finally saying yes to one of Luka's many requests? That will be the day, Mistress Lucy." Matteo chuckled, still struggling with the handkerchief.

Luka let out a hearty laugh, "So Spinster, are you going to listen to Lucy and let me take you out?" he held on to her hand.

She didn't pull away, "You're still on that?"

"I won't rest until I buy you a pizza and we watch those old movies you like so much!" Luka tried to jump on the desk with Spinoza's hands on his shoulders trying to push him down, "I don't care what you say, I won't give up! I know you love me!"

Lucy had no idea how accurate her little jab was, she was just trying to embarrass her a little. Matteo made the next jab, "Seems the men of this area always fall for the wrong women."

Matteo was aware that Lucy knew he felt for Ivy. He was aware that they all knew, all except for Ivy. It was a sore subject for everyone but he was insistent upon making light of it. Lucy felt for him, "I think people in general do that, no matter where you go. Fall in love with the wrong person." Matteo gave Lucy a questioning look as if to ask, what would you know about that?

"The one you love and the one who loves you are never the same person. Chuck Palahniuk said that," Luka quoted thoughtfully. Lucy tried to contain her laughter. Spinoza looked at Luka as he quoted in a manner that reminded Lucy of the way Juvia looked at Gray.

"Is Luka bein' a charmer again?" Ivy butt in, swinging an arm around Spinoza's shoulders, "'Ow do ya resist this catch, sis?"

Spinoza was beet red at this point, "I would appreciate if we all would stop behaving like children. Luka, we've held multiple discussions, I need you to," she whispered this last part, "back off a little, ugh." as soon as that sentence was out, she was back to being cold.

Matteo seemed unaffected by her arrival, "Lovely to see that none of us are currently doing our jobs. How is the Master this morning Ivy?"

Ivy pouted, "Said 'e is too busy ta play. Told me to fetch 'im some treats. I'm on my way to so see Tanana right now, matter a fact."

"He does have many things to attend to, Ivy. You mustn't take his brushing you off personally," Matteo comforted her.

"Aw Tay," she gushed, "You always know what ta say, you do!" she fixed his handkerchief for him and patted the place where it sat, on his chest.

His business demeanor was back but Lucy noticed the hint of something in his eyes, "Go to Tanana and do your job please, Ivy. I don't enjoy watching my employee's laze about." His hand was in his coat pocket closing off his body language.

Ivy frowned at him, "Right on it, Sir."

Lucy cast Matteo an imploring glance but Luka put a hand to her shoulder. She looked to see that Spinoza and Luka were giving her a look that said don't question Matteo's actions. She respectfully stayed quiet.

Suddenly a crash sounded towards the front of the lobby. Through the rubble, a woman came forward. Lucy was astonished to see that it was a celestial spirit. Libra, one of Yukino's keys, was standing before them.

Lucy stepped forward, "Yukino?" she shouted, "Hey, where are you? Libra! Where's Yukino?"

Libra didn't say anything and instead stuck out her hand, a scale hanging off of it, in Lucy's direction. Lucy slammed to the earth. She felt the bone crushing weight of Libra's gravity-altering power bearing down on her. She was fighting against it to stand up but the harder she fought the tougher it became.

Lucy saw Libra get knocked off her feet and Luka ran over to Lucy. He helped her up and started to pull her away, "Stop," Lucy shouted, "I have to help them!"

Matteo rose from the ground next to Libra, "I suggest you not harm my hotel. I really suggest you don't harm those that stay here, either."

"Trust me," Luka smirked, "They don't need it."

As Luka pulled her away, Lucy could see Spinoza removing her gloves to reveal two small daggers that had been along her forearms. Ivy, on the other hand, pulled nunchucks out of her socks. The two nodded at each other as they joined Matteo. Matteo had already engaged Libra in hand to hand combat but was thrown aside and crushed with a gravity based attack. That was all Lucy could see before Luka dragged her into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded of Luka.

He smirked at her but his eyes were busy searching the kitchen for something, "Every so often some important people stay here or this place gets robbed. This staff isn't exactly just a staff. Earlier in Niko's life he had some bad people after him, so the staff protected him. They can't use fancy magics like you and your friends, but they go from clumsy and silly to kick ass in a matter of .2 seconds."

"So what are we doing in here? Why can't I help? Why is this place so weird?" Lucy was bubbling over in her confusion. The most important question still swirling in her brain, "Libra's a celestial spirit. What is she doing without her wizard?"

Luka's eyes grew wide, "You know that girl? She's a spirit?" he looked around more urgently now, "Help me find Brody and I'll give you a huge explanation."

Lucy figured this was the best deal she was going to get. She looked around the kitchen rather frantically. From where she was standing she could faintly make out the shadow of a man in the back hallway, past the rows of stoves, "Follow me!" she took Luka by the arm and ran back with him.

Brody watched the two with slight shock, run in front of him, "Luka? You finally give up on the old Spinster? Wow, and for the busty blonde tourist. Funny, I thought she was with the-"

"Brody, we're under attack. Matteo already initiated combat," Luka tried to splutter out over his heartbeat and his breathlessness.

Brody's demeanor was suddenly deadly, "How many?"

"Just one, but she seems dangerous. Lucy says she's a spirit," Luka explained.

"Her name's Libra," Lucy wanted to at least feel like she was helping, "She's a celestial spirit. She uses gravity-altering magic."

Brody took Lucy by the shoulders, crouching eye level, "Good, good. Is there anything else you can tell me? Think hard, does she have a weakness."

Lucy felt a ton of pressure on her, but she racked her brain, "Umm…" she really couldn't think of anything. Usually the weakness of a spirit was it's key holder but since Libra seemed to be operating freely right now that wasn't an option. Suddenly a thought came to Lucy. If you took away Cancer's scissors he was just an over glorified crab, "The scales, hanging from her hands. Get rid of them and it should at least slow her down!"

"Great job, kid," he ruffled her hair and began to run out to the lobby.

"I'm not a kid!" Lucy shouted after him.

Luka fixed her messed up bangs, "Don't take it personally. He does that to everyone, he is 56 after all. To him everyone is a kid."

Brody looked like he couldn't be more than 25, "How is that possible?"

Luka walked Lucy over to a deserted part of the kitchen, "Alright, in order: We found Brody because he's the brains of the operation. He's had enough battle experience that he stands back and shouts orders. Nobody really knows a lot about his past but he's good at what he does so no one presses him about it. You can't help because they have a team dynamic. If you were to go into battle with them it would mess up their rhythm. I've tried," Luka scratched the back of his neck, "It's not easy for me to watch Spinoza take out bad guys and stand by helplessly but I know it's the best thing I can do for her. Last, there's something you should know about this place.

"Things are different here. I trust you and I feel like the staff does, too. But you can't tell anyone. Time works different here. Some people say this place is holy, others will tell you it's cursed."

"What do you believe?" Lucy asked.

"What me and the staff figure is that the border between worlds is thin here. I don't know if it's the afterlife or the spirit world or what but all I know is people age really slowly here. Spirits like yours are stronger here, too. Explains why Libra is walking around like she owns the place. She can probably stay here without any repercussions. She doesn't need a wizard here. The twins look 18 when really they're 25. Matteo's been effected way stronger. I'm not quite sure how old he is but he's been here longer than Niko. I've only been here two years so I still look normal. I really am 19."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in all at once," Lucy mulled over this new information. It sure did explain a lot, "So it's different for each person?"

"Yeah," Luka shrugged, "There's nothing really scientific about it. We learn as we go. We don't want this place flooded with a bunch of eternal youth seekers though. It's a small town, we all know each other. We love it the way it is."

"I understand," Lucy knew what a perfect place to call home meant to someone. It meant Fairy Tail to her, "I won't tell anyone. I promise. But what I can't promise is that I won't try to help them!"

"I figured you'd have a hero complex," Luka grabbed her hand and led her back out to the lobby, "You seem like the type. Ya know, big heart."

She smiled widely at him. That was quite the compliment, "How does Spinoza keep saying no to you?"

"She's really her own worst enemy. She's told me she's got a lot to work out before she could possibly drag me down with her. She's wrong, though. I'm going to show her that," Luka held his fist in front of him in determination.

"Wow," Lucy was touched by his bold and endless love. He really seemed to be years older than any of them. He'd mastered this living stuff, "That's amazing. I'm jealous."

"You shouldn't be," Luka winked at her, "I'm sure you've got your very own me somewhere."

Lucy blushed and turned to face the battle, "If you're right, then my spirits will be stronger. They could help." Lucy spotted Brody, who had somehow managed to hang from the second floor balcony, overlooking the entire lobby. The fight was still raging on with Libra currently blocking multiple attacks of Ivy's nunchucks.

"Spinoza, left side right dagger, now," Like a machine Spinoza went to Libra's left side, while Ivy was still attacking her full front, and tried swiping Libra with her right dagger. Libra side-stepped, trying to avoid both women attacking her at once. Matteo was still pinned down to the ground.

"Brody!"

Lucy caught his attention for only a split second, "What's up, cupcake?"

"Don't call me cupcake. Work me into your attack." Lucy ordered.

"No way, kid." Brody laughed, "Leave this to the big kids. Go hang with Luka 'til this is over. We've only got a bit left."

Luka ran up behind her, "There's no convincing her."

"I can call out a celestial spirit stronger than her. If you're as good as they say then you know that a trump card is an opportunity in battle that you can't afford to pass up on." Lucy saw a flash of understanding pass his eyes.

He cursed, "Alright kid, whip out that spirit of yours and tell it to do exactly as I say."

"You got it!" Lucy yanked a key from her key ring and called out, "Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Ms. Luuuuucy, aren't you looking mooore ravishing than uuusual!" Taurus came forward wielding his axe.

"Taurus?" Lucy spluttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunately Scorpio is out on a date. Aquarius wouldn't let him leave for yoooou and sent mmme instead." Taurus poked his fingers together, "I wouldn't upset her I were you, Ms. Luuucy. But, we could go on a date after this if you like!"

Lucy got nervous hearing that she had almost upset Aquarius, again. "Alright Taurus, listen up! I need you to do exactly as Brody says," she pointed up to the awe stricken Brody.

"Will I finally get that smooooch?" Taurus begged her.

"Just get to work will ya?" Lucy pleaded in return. She could hear Luka howling in laughter behind her.

"Taurus," Brody shook off his surprise and started to calculate him in, "I need you to cut through the chain's that keep Libra's scales connected to her hands."

"Her scales?" Taurus looked over to the opponent, "Libra."

Lucy watched as Taurus looked from her scales to his axe and back again, "It will make her nearly powerless," Brody confirmed.

"I know," Taurus nodded, gripping his axe tightly, "Let's get a mooove on."

"Taurus," Lucy shouted before he charged into battle, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Taurus smiled, "It will be easy Ms. Lucy. Libra doesn't have the love of a master like you to back her up."

"Taurus, Ivy and Spinoza will be attacking either side of Libra and she will force them to the ground. You will charge at her. You won't make it. Libra will let one of the girls go in and attempt to stop you. When this happens, Matteo will launch from one of the girls grasps and grab Libra's wrist. Attack without hesitation. If you hesitate, it won't work."

"I get to fight with two pretty ladies. Whoo, I'm ready. You going to count to three or can we just fight?" Taurus said sarcastically. Lucy stood by with a sinking feeling. Her breath hitched in her throat as Brody prepared to yell out his orders.

"Twins! Unison on either side. Matteo, springboard! Taurus, be ready!" Brody's calculating eyes scanned the lobby like a chess board.

Again, acting as a well oiled machine, the staff did exactly as they were told. Libra stood breathing heavily. Ivy and Spinoza, coming off an attack stood back to back. They faced each other for a moment. Ivy winked and Spinoza huffed in amusement, "Twin Terror!" they shouted and pushed away from each other to run full force at Libra from either side of her. Ivy nearly landed a nunchuck on Libra's head and Spinoza's dagger grazed Libra's thigh before they were both flung to the ground. Lucy could hear Luka's intake of breath. The effort of keeping up so much magic at once was bearing down on Libra. She crouched with her arms outstretched to keep her magic hold on the twins.

"Taurus, charge!" Brody yelled.

His axe first, Taurus ran at Libra with all his force. Her eyes grew wide at his approaching form. Her hand left the direction of Ivy and pointed to Taurus. In the heat of the moment Libra let Ivy's gravity return to normal. Taurus slammed down in her stead. He tried to pull himself up, his whole body taught in effort. The more he fought against her, the weaker and more vulnerable she would be. Matteo called out to Ivy, "You ready?"

"Always!" she smirked at him. He was on the other side of the room running to her. She laced her fingers together and kneeled. He placed a foot into the makeshift foot hold and Ivy launched him with surprising force at Libra.

As Matteo flew into the air he yelled out, "Libra!" causing her attention to shift from Taurus to him. Still holding her hand out in Taurus' direction Matteo snatched her wrist and held it in place knocking in to her just enough to disorient her.

Taurus propelled himself off the ground and moved his axe faster than his brain could think. A clash of metal was heard before anyone could really understand what had happened. Taurus had done it. His axe had made contact with the chains of Libra's scale. It clattered to the ground. Silence hung in the air, the only movement was the scale settling on the ground. Matteo was on the ground next to Spinoza and Ivy stood by, a serious expression looking odd on her face. Libra's pained expression matched the one Taurus wore.

"One scale down eh Lucy?" Brody looked down in the moment of frozen time of the battle. Lucy was doubled over, she was clutching at her chest. She was just barely hanging to the table next to her. The pain wasn't just in her head it was everywhere. It coursed through her veins and stemmed from her chest, just like last night. Not nearly as bad but definitely painful. Luka could barely keep her upright. Brody panicked slightly. The only help he could give Lucy was ending this battle quickly.

Libra knelt before her scale and Taurus stared at his axe. It sported a crack, stretching from one end to the other. He knew it would happen. He was surprised more damage hadn't been done. It was almost like an eye for an eye with celestial weaponry. He wanted to leave Libra powerless by taking out her scales, well he knew what it would feel like. Like Taurus fighting without an axe. He was glad that if he had to hurt her, he would endure the same pain. It was worth the pain, for Lucy, though.

Taurus approached Libra, "Go back to your wizard," he knelt down with her, "She can make you whoooole again."

Libra looked up to Taurus and held out her defenseless hand to him. Taurus went to return the gesture and disappeared before her eyes. A simple 'I'm sorry' left hanging between them.

Brody was stunned by the exchange the spirits had. He was more stunned by Taurus leaving. Did that mean Lucy's magic was failing? They still had one last scale to take out. Brody scanned over to the staff and was about to shout another order when he saw that Libra was trying to escape. Through the rubble she ran and Brody called out, "Stop her!"

Her head snapped around and realizing there wasn't much she could do in this state froze for a moment. They all started running to her, Ivy being the closest. In a last ditch effort Libra saw a loose ceiling plank above her. With a swish of her still scaled hand Libra sent it crashing down. Libra escaped hearing one scream. Matteo's voice rung out for miles, "Ivy!"

Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Lucy pushed Ivy out of the way and took the blow. The plank landed on her with a booming thud. Another bout of tension filled silence overtook the lobby as they waited for the dust to settle. Brody jumped from his spot on the balcony and joined everyone as they rushed to her side. When everything was finally still they all let out a collectively held breath.

The plank had landed only on her leg. The worst she could have was a broken leg. They hoped.

Ivy let Matteo help her to her feet. She ran over to Lucy and tossed the plank away, "No, Lucy. Why? I would 'ave been fine!"

Lucy coughed and sat up, "It was my fault," she muttered. She clenched her fists and slammed them to the ground, "If I could have just kept Taurus' gate open longer."

"Lucy," Brody said sternly, "Luka and I both saw you. You were in a ridiculous amount of pain. You did great. The only thing we're mad at you for is being so reckless."

"Yeah," Luka agreed readily. He looked up from pestering Spinoza about her wounds, "You didn't have to have such a hero complex."

Ivy had tears in her eyes, "You shouldn't 'ave done that. I'm so glad you're all right, I am!"

Lucy was touched to see they all cared so much. She hadn't gotten the family vibe from them earlier but it was the least she could do. Luka had let her see into their world, "That's what being a friend is."

Matteo put a comforting hand on Ivy's shoulders. His gaze locked with Lucy's and he bowed his head slightly, "Thank you."

Ivy looked up to him, smiling widely, "Mister fists o' fury ova 'ere. You didn't do so bad yourself!"

They all let out a laugh, driving out any remaining tension. Brody lifted Lucy into his arms, sure not to move her leg too much, "It was pretty much a one sided fight until you got there though. These goons were having it handed to them!"

Spinoza was a little indignant but only a little, "We could handle!" She shoved Luka off of her now.

"I'm severely disappointed in all of you," the entire group froze and their heads shot to the source of the voice. Niko stood looking over all of them and his eyes fell on Lucy. They lingered there momentarily until shifting to take in the damage that his hotel had suffered.

"Master!" Ivy pouted at him, "We did the best we could, we did. Libra was a tough girl, you shoulda seen 'er!"

"So should I hire her as my staff? If she is so much stronger." Niko seemed like an entirely different person, "Do you even know what this woman was after?"

"We couldn't ascertain any information from her. She was a challenge but we remain victorious, Master," Matteo's tone was just as cold as Niko's but he knew his place.

Niko walked closer to them and swung his arm out to Lucy, "This is a victory for you? A guest of SkyNut allowed you to face me in victory. You should've taken more damage yourselves rather than let a fight go on so long."

"Master, please. Understand that this girl interfered, we couldn't help the matter!" Spinoza would rather see Lucy in trouble than anyone else.

"When you fight, don't hold back!" Niko yelled letting his silver hair fall out of the way of his eyes. The bags under his eyes were much more intense. Lucy was shocked how different this Niko looked, how mean he was.

"Please Niko!" Ivy hung off his arm, "We just want ta protect an' please you!"

He shook her off of him, "You know what could happen! Do I have to remind you?" he shouted at her.

Tears gathered in her eyes, "I know full well, Master, I do."

Matteo stood before her and expressionlessly gripped Niko's shoulders, "Go to your room, Master. We will endeavor to better please you on another occasion."

"I am your Master! You do not order me around!" He was becoming increasingly whiny, but to Lucy it was much better than this cold angry Niko.

Brody muttered under his breath, "Hate when the Master gets like this." It took everything out of him to restrain from arguing with his Master. It did him no good.

Niko looked suddenly even more tired than when he walked in, "You will all return to work now! Do not let my work be interrupted again!" he swung around and stalked back to his room. Everyone's gaze drilling holes into his back.

"Brody, you have to clean this up. Ivy go to the master's room and serve him well. Spinoza, you and I shall investigate the matter of why Libra was here in the first place." Matteo said as if nothing had happened.

They were all back to business. Not normal people with emotions, a well oiled machine. Matteo seemed more comfortable that way, "Let me take little Lucy here to her room first, boss!"

"Of course," Matteo gave her another relieved look, "Thank you again for your assistance in this matter Lucy. However, I insist that should something of this nature occur again you leave our staff to our duties and refrain from interfering."

"That's his way of givin' you a compliment Miss!" Ivy said, almost tipping over as she overzealously leaned out from behind Matteo. They had all tucked their weapons and alter ego's away.

"I wish I could tell you more about why Libra would be here but without Yukino, I have no idea," Lucy relaxed slightly in Brody's arms, suddenly feeling very tired. The shooting pain in her leg was starting to catch up to her.

Brody began to carry her away with Luka stating, "Don't sweat it Lucy. We always figure things out! Research is my department."

Lucy laughed, his undying faith reminded her fondly of Natsu's. Spinoza ran over to her and looked at the ground nervously, "Thanks loads for ya know, saving my sis."

Lucy thought she had only ever heard Spinoza speak so casually, and without her famous biting tone, to Luka, "It's my job," Lucy smiled and winked at her, finally carried up the stairs.

Luka ran over to Spinoza, "You know what I read in the paper?" he took her hand. For once in a great long time, she didn't shake him off, "Her mom died. She ran away from home. Her family lost it's fortune. She's been working for that guild and she's pretty strong. You two have more in common than you think. Don't judge her Spinoza, she could help you."

Spinoza let Luka drag her away, probably to the library with Matteo. She let his words sink in. She wasn't a spoiled princess at all. How could Spinoza have been so wrong? She had really misjudged Lucy. Was Luka right? Could she trust her?

Brody set Lucy down gently, still supporting most of her weight on his arm, "You're heavy, kid. Anyone ever tell you that?" he said nonchalantly.

"I am not that heavy! Were you talking to that stupid cat!?" Lucy winced as she tried to place some more weight on her foot.

Brody raised a hand to knock on the door to her room. Her hand flew up to stop his. He gave her a curious glance, "This is your room, right?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she refused to meet his gaze.

"Depends."

"Can we keep this whole thing between us?" she kept her gaze locked on the floor. The wood grain was suddenly very interesting to her.

Brody removed his arm and let her stand on her own, "Doesn't matter to me, kid."

"They just don't need to worry anymore than they already do," she finally looked up to see what his eyes held only to be greeted by the back of his head.

Hands shoved into the depths of his pockets and casually sauntering away he said, "I mean it, you don't have to give me an explanation. See ya, kid."

Lucy stood before the door, gathering her thoughts. It was disorienting how quickly the staff went from emotional heartfelt people to strangers hiding secrets. It took her a moment to gather her wits about her. It took her another moment to cook up an excuse for why she looked like she'd been through a war. Several thoughts and lame excuses later, Lucy carefully opened the door and stepped into the room, glad she had taken the keys.

The boys that knew no bounds, half of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and the ones always itching for a fight were still passed out in her bed. They had slept right through the entire battle. She would never cease to be amazed at their iron clad will to sleep through anything. She also thanked her lucky stars that they slept like logs. That meant she wouldn't have to explain her injuries, at least for a little while. She decided to take a shower, being the best means to get rid of all the grime and dust. Many of the small cuts weren't really visible and the splinters fell out easily. The only thing she was worried about was her leg. She tried putting pressure on it but grimaced in pain. Once she was out of the shower, she tried again. The same result. Surprise.

She looked through the first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. The only bit of helpfulness she could get from it was the compression bandage it had. She wrapped her leg and surprisingly enough, her leg did feel a bit better. Just a bit. She slipped on her clothes and chose her knee high boots to cover up the bandage.

Elsewhere… We find Luka and Spinoza pouring over the books spread around them in semi-circles on the floor. Every so often Luka would look up and hear his bones aching with all the weight of his posture. He looked over all the books they had pulled, wondering exactly what they thought they would find. They had done this research before and he had a feeling they would do it again. Books on Minstrel, books on Supernus, books on celestial spirits, and books on folklore. He had seen it all before. But there was no convincing Spinoza of anything when she was like this. Not when the Master was upset with them. Not when she was trying to do well for Matteo. Not when her nose scrunches up like that and she furrows her brows…

"Luka," she interrupted his thoughts, "You're staring, again."

"Then quit being so damn beautiful, Spin." Luka demanded playfully. He tried half-heartedly to rip his gaze away from her but he found he really didn't want to. He prayed she wouldn't move. He loved watching her read. She would tense up when things got serious or huff when she was confused. She'd laugh out loud when she thought an author was using big words for no reason. The inner-workings of her brain seemed to be in overdrive that day and he wanted to help. But he also wanted to stare at her forever. What to do?

"Either pick up a book or go away," Spinoza said, calmly. She hadn't picked up her gaze, not even once. She poured over the information in front of her. None of it connected. None of it was very useful to her. Luka was right, there was nothing here. She couldn't give up, though. She'd done enough of that in her lifetime. She'd had her fair share. Time to move forward.

Luka stood up indignantly, "Fine!" He exclaimed, haughtily. Oh no, Spinoza smacked her forehead with her palm, what is that idiot up to now?

Luka ran over to a random bookshelf and picked up a random novel. Somewhere where he thought the middle would be located he threw open the book. He read aloud in a pompous tone, "Jonathan Safran Foer says, 'Feathers filled the small room. Our laughter kept the feathers in the air. I thought about birds. Could they fly if there wasn't someone, somewhere, laughing?' Wow, I like that one Spinster!" Luka spun around put the book gently back in its place.

"Stop, Luka. I'm busy. You can read me quotes some other time." Spinoza wrung out her fingers. Sighing, she lifted her gaze to see Luka's mischievous smile shining.

He went to grab another. He plucked one a few bookshelves over and returned, "Margaret Mitchell believes that 'Life is under no obligation to give us what we expect.' That's fantastic!"

"How is that? If it doesn't give us what we expect then we're never satisfied," Spinoza frowned at him and closed one of the books in front of her and laid back on the ground. Dust kicked up around her and she was sent coughing. She gave Luka a glare as if to say,see? I told you.

Luka gave her a playful sneer and turned to pace next to the bookshelves. It was more of a saunter than anything else. He opened his mouth as if to reply. No sound came out. He closed it again. He opened it once more. Only to close it again. Spinoza was waiting patiently for his witty reply.

"I think not getting what I expected is fantastic," Luka was deciding his words carefully, so he could sound confident when he said them, "You can get more than you expected. I never expected you to come along. I love that I got you."

Spinoza never ceased to be amazed with Luka's boundless positivity. He wouldn't be Luka otherwise. Hoisting herself off of the ground she took the book from Luka's hands and placed it back on the shelf, choosing her own book instead, "Stephanie Klein believes that you should 'Tell the truth, or someone will tell it for you.' I can identify with this." She'd eyed Luka, meaningfully.

He threw up his arms, "Hey, I never lie. I tell you I love you, everyday. That's truer than true!"

Spinoza turned away to hide the blush crawling over her skin, "Honesty is an important quality."

Luka put his arms next to her head, resting them on the books behind her. He made sure there was no way for her to escape. He moved his face close to hers and with a demanding tone asked her, "Why do you do that?"

She flushed, her heart beat erratically in her chest. She tried to move either one of his arms but they were locked, stuck in place. She looked anywhere but at his eyes. She'd have to tell him the truth if she looked in his eyes. She couldn't afford to tell him the truth, "You know I like to lecture on good qualities."

"That's not what I mean," he whimpered, "Why do you always turn away from me like that. I know everything about you. When you do that it makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"I just can't be a girly girl in love, staring into your eyes all day. I have a lot to do." she dodged his question well. He stayed rooted to his place, in turn rooting her to hers. She pushed lightly against his cheek in almost a mock slap. That only brought his face closer to hers. Closer and closer until there was so space between. He had closed the gap between his hand and the next book he would pull off the shelf. He pulled back from Spinoza's face distressing slowly. After widening the tiny gap he had left she found her heart beating normally again. Finally when he stopped looking at her and instead searched for his next quote she let out the breath she was holding.

"John Steinbeck believes that, 'We find after years of struggle that we do not take a trip; a trip takes us.' I wonder if our new friends know that." He laughed at the idea of telling the rag tag wizard group something sointerpretive. Then he thought about Lucy, would she understand? Did she already know about Steinbeck?

"Ain't that the truth," Spinoza scoffed and walked down a few shelves with rays of orange illuminating her skin tone with every passing window. The sunrise in Supernus was Luka's favorite thing in the world. On Spinoza, it was even more beautiful than he thought it could be.

"I like it," Luka put away his book gingerly, "when you talk like that," his voice was soft. He tried to make sure there was nothing in his tone to scare her off. He wasn't being sarcastic, he wanted her to know how he felt. He wanted her to know everything about him, always, "It reminds me of a less accented version of Ivy. I think it's more real than all the harsh words you use."

Spinoza bristled. She hated the way she spoke. She would always hate it. It reminded her of who she really was. Who she was is someone she can never escape. But she can hide that person, under cool tones and big words. She pulled another book without addressing Luka's statement. She flipped to the page and pronounced royally, "Albert Camus says," She looked at the book in her hands and sobered up, continuing more slowly and a bit brokenly, "'Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal.'" she tasted each word on her tongue, savoring them. As if they were life giving and life taking, if only because she knew they were true. As if in that bittersweet flavor she had found a part of herself, a part she was not particularly fond of.

"Is that true?" he stole the book from her grasp and placed it gently on the shelf. When he was answered with silence he turned in hopes that she wasn't crying. She did that a lot and she hated every minute of it. He did, too.

She wasn't crying. She looked almost frozen in time, as if something in the words had taken hold of her. Even now that the pages had closed they refused to let her go. Luka took her hand and pulled her to the book half circles they had made, making damn sure she didn't trip on anything. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She moved like a rag doll. He pulled a book into her lap and read over her shoulder, turning the pages every so often.

She turned her head into his shoulder, "I can never let it go. I will never forget."

"No Spinoza," Luka ran his finger through her hair, "Your father is gone. You'll never have to deal with him, again. You did what you had to. It's all behind you, now."

"I want it to go away," she had that haunted look again. It reminded him of when they first met. It was the only look she knew when she first entered his book store. She only wore this look when she was watching the trauma play out in her head. Over and over it flashed in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't," he rocked her slightly, trying to distract her from those thoughts, those memories, "You'll never hurt anyone, ever again. I promise. You'll even learn how to accept love one of these days and I know we'll have the happily ever after people write about. We'll have some author beg us to write our story. We'll get a movie deal, Spin."

He had been teasing her but something had struck a chord, "No," suddenly Spinoza the cruel had returned. She removed herself from his lap and strode to the door, "I will never have a future with you. If you would stop being so stubborn I would be able to properly adjust but with you around I'll never be able to let any of it go. You're just another mistake." and with that, she left. She made a whooshing sound and let the door thud closed. It was a sound Luka knew well, it was the sound of her running away.

* * *

**Sorry I got all mushy and weird on you guys about Lunoza. I just love them so much and wanted to do a scene about them. I couldn't resist, it probably bored some of you but give me a break I love Luka.**

**Spring Break is coming and there's still snow on the ground. Lovely winter we're having this spring… But that means I'll have more time to write!**

**You know the drill, drop me a comment and give me your thoughts.**

**-Inkwell**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy crap cakes this chapter is long. I have… 2 hours left to post. Let's see if I can make my self-imposed stress causing deadline. I have literally just finished this chapter because I promised you guys updates and that I will give you. This chapter was soooo hard to write for some reason and I don't know why. Forgive me it kind of stinks. I hope you like it anyway. Next chapter is when all the question you have burning in your brilliant little noggin's get answered so I can't wait to get that out to you guys. No stories because I'm pushing the deadline as it is. I still have to figure out how I'm going to upload this tonight since my computer is down. AH freakin' out man freakin' out. Alright calm down Ink. Everything will be okay. I'M WASTING TIME!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! I don't have time for this nonsense!

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 11: To the employer!**

**Confused like Natsu.**

Spinoza ran down the hall. She expertly maneuvered her way past corridor after corridor. She took several sharp turns and shot down the last hall before the lobby stairs. Barely keeping her eyes on where she was going, it was no surprise that she fell to the ground. It was the fact that she took someone down with her, that caught her off guard. It was a yelp of pain she knew well by this point in time. She had fallen on Lucy, again.

Spinoza flung herself backward and balled up her fists putting them to her eyes. Instead of Lucy standing up, yelling, or helping Spinoza, she chose to lay down with her. The two lay on the ground and stared in silence for a little while, "I'm not crying, you dolt."

"Of course not," Lucy shrugged, "Spinoza doesn't cry, right?"

Tentatively she replied, "Right. Finally, you're starting to catch on to things around here. It's about time you figured this out. You were slower about it than I thought you'd be."

"Whatever you say, Spinoza," Lucy huffed and sat up.

Spinoza sat up as well, wiping her eyes. She held out her hand to touch Lucy's shoulder in a kind of silent apology. As soon as Lucy swung her head over in Spinoza's direction, the poor girl lost her nerve and let her hand drop to her side. A scowl flew up on Spinoza's face, "Just because you saved Ivy and the whole staff is enamored with your little team, doesn't mean you've fooled me."

"Alright," Lucy began to walk away, simply brushing off Spinoza and her harsh words.

Spinoza had never had someone simply walk away from her before. It was a new feeling, one she didn't quite like. In other conversations one small thing she said could sometimes allude to why she was so harsh but if they didn't stick around for that, then Spinoza had really just been cold and cruel. Lucy was causing her all kinds of problems. Catching up to Lucy, Spinoza looked rather sheepish, "I need to ask you about your celestial wizardry."

Lucy frowned and crossed her arms, "You want to know why Libra attacked this place."

Spinoza nodded, "Matteo needs to know so that Niko can be safe."

"He's safe," Lucy had a certain finality in her voice. It left no room to argue, "Libra is a spirit of a friend of mine. Libra has to listen to Yukino. I just don't exactly know where Yukino is. If you can find her, your problems are solved."

"But how do you know that she hasn't established another contract? Maybe she is acting under a new master." Spinoza couldn't bring herself to have the faith in people, or celestial beings, that Lucy has.

"No," Lucy struggled in answering this, "I don't think so. She seemed too intent on holding you all down. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She was acting freely. She wasn't acting like she had a new contract. It makes me think that if anything, someone around here is influencing her against Yukino's wishes. She was conflicted, she was careful not to hurt anyone. I can't figure out what she was really doing here. Niko's safe, but I can't say the same for someone else."

"Well," Spinoza ran her fingers through her hair roughly, "Then that's your job, not ours. Our priority is Niko. No one else."

"Why are you guys…" But Lucy never finished her statement as an idea hit her smack in the face, "That's it! It is our job!" she threw her hands around Spinoza's shoulders, "You're a genius, Spin!"

"I am? I mean, of course. It took you long enough to realize that." Spinoza sat her hand primly on her hip. Lucy was already on her way back to her room, though, and didn't see the gesture, "Where are you-? Hey, don't call me, Spin!"

But Lucy was already pulling out her room key. Her thoughts were racing. Spinoza was right. Just because she'd been side-tracked with her own stuff, doesn't mean they didn't have a mission. And they had to get going, now. Lucy slammed the door behind her and yelled, "Get up, we're going to meet the client. Right now! Let's go, wake up sleeping sacks. Let's get a move on!" Lucy ripped the blanket off of their immobile forms. The only reaction she ellicitated was a small groan from Gray as he turned to prevent his fall from the mattress. She walked over to him, crouched to face level, and whispered, "You can use your ice magic on Natsu and I won't get mad at you."

Gray had heard the teasing tone in her voice and he knew that somehow this was a trick. Unfortunately for Natsu, it was an offer Gray couldn't refuse. Groggily lifting himself from the bed, Gray shuffled over to Natsu's side of the bed. He looked at him disdainfully for just a second, then he smirked. Evilly.

"Nothing too extreme. Alright, Gray?" Lucy really wished she could take it back. But Gray had her permission now. There was nothing she could do.

Gray crouched into a face to face position with Natsu. He placed one hand gently on his stomach, careful not to wake him up. With the other hand, Gray grabbed Natsu's one hand and brought it over to the other hand and held them both in place on Natsu's chest. Lucy understood what is was that Gray was going for. He was planning on rendering Natsu completely defenseless when he awoke. You'd think he'd realize it would only upset Natsu, not stop him. Gray focused his magic energy into his hands and built up a rather large amount of power. With his energy concentrated Gray glanced to Lucy, shooting him a warning look. He disregarded it and glanced to Natsu's serene face, "Time to wake up, you snoring pile of scarf."

Natsu was eating, one of his favorite things. Meat. He had all the meat he could ever dream of piled in front of him, he had Happy next to him, and there didn't seem to be a bill coming. How much better could this get? He felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Almost like an emptiness. What could be missing? He had meat. He had Happy. He had his scarf. Why did he feel like something was wrong. Suddenly the meat in his hands disappeared. It was replaced with a chill. When Natsu looked down he saw it was replaced with an ice cream. Natsu didn't particularly like ice cream.

He dropped the ice cream and got up from the table. He had several missions in which he could beat people up picked out. He called for Happy and Lucy, slightly shocked to find that Lucy was not there. When he looked around he realized Happy had disappeared as well. Why was it so cold? Natsu looked to his hands and his stomach. Now everything was starting to disappear, even the restaurant itself! When everything went black he heard a small chuckle, no, more evil. He heard a small cackle next to his ear. Every instinct in Natsu's body was on attack mode. He shot straight up.

"What the heck?" Natsu shouted as his eyes flew open. Sitting upright on the bed caused the first sight for him to be greeted with to be Lucy. Accepting that he had been dreaming also helped. He relaxed significantly, "Hey Lucy," Natsu began to stretch and his arm felt heavy. It fell on his head with the surprising weight it had. Examining it he realized it was entirely cased in ice. Both of his hands were big blocks of ice. And his hurt like hell. Not only did it feel empty but it felt like he had brain freeze in his belly instead of fire. It took Natsu mere moments to register what had happened. He knew this magic. He knew it all too well, "Gray!"

Looking around the room Natsu found Gray doubled over laughing, in the corner next to the bed. Gray seemed extremely pleased with himself. Natsu felt betrayed. You didn't attack a guy when he was sleeping. And had Lucy just watched it all happen? Natsu scanned for Happy, at least he was still knocked out, "You're a real jerk, Gray. Don't move so I can kick your ass."

Gray stood up abruptly and pointed a finger. Arrogantly he told Natsu, "Lucy told me to do it!"

Natsu stopped dead. He swiveled on heel. His gaze was slight disbelief, slight betrayal. Not only had Lucy watched the defenseless Natsu be attacked but she was the one who had ordered it, "He's lying, right, Lucy?" His voice held all that was left of his confidence and it was fading fast.

"Yes!" The last thing Lucy wanted was Natsu attacking her, "Well, I mean, I did tell him he had my permission. I did give him the idea. But, I didn't tell him he should do it!" It was only after she had said all this that she realized it made her seem all the less innocent.

"So it's you and Gray against me, huh?" Natsu growled and began to approach Lucy.  
"No, Natsu! Thats not true! We're a team, remember?" Lucy put her hands up in a defensive manner.

"Team members don't betray each other, Lucy," Natsu creeped towards her threateningly, "You conspired with my rival and now…"

Lucy quivered in fear, eyes wide. What would Natsu do? Burn her to a crisp? Or worse, call her weird and go find something to eat, preventing her from getting to the employer, "Natsu, I would never betray you," she whispered frantically.

He paused. Something flashed across his face. He shook himself and continued to approach Lucy. He couldn't help the smile on his face though and Lucy was extremely confused. What was he up to? "You think that freezing my hands and my stomach would leave me helpless, huh?" He was getting unnervingly close to Lucy. She backed up and her thighs hit the dresser but he kept coming. Theirs bodies were so close to touching, just mere inches from each others. He moved his face in closer, almost as if to whisper something in her ear. She heard him take a deep breath.

Suddenly she regained enough of her senses to comprehend the fact that Gray was behind them. He placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Hey man, I'm the one that froze you, not her."

Gray was trying to take the fall for Lucy even though it was something that he did. Little did he know that Natsu had been counting on this. He had waited for Gray to stop him. Lighting the only attack worthy part of his body he had left, Natsu whipped around and landed a roundhouse kick with his flaming foot square into Gray's stomach, "Fire Dragons Claw!" Standing up and surveying the downed Gray, Natsu wiped his mouth, "That's what you get for being underhanded, you coward!"

Gray jumped back up, "I froze your precious stomach! How'd you create flames?"

"There were some candles behind Lucy, Ice cube, and I ate their flames. I just needed enough to kick start my own fire into melting your pathetic ice!" Natsu boasted. He seemed rather pleased and rather impressed with himself. If she was being honest, Lucy was impressed too. Usually he was all attack, that was sneaky. She was more relieved than anything else, though.

"So you're not mad at me?" Lucy detached herself from against the dresser.

"Of course I am!" Natsu exclaimed, "You told Frostbite over here that he could make the first move! Even Erza doesn't do that!"

"Maybe Lucy finally came to her senses and wants to see you beat up as much as I want to beat you up, flamer!" Gray was shouting at Natsu full on and Lucy knew that if she didn't break it up, no one would. This time was different, though. This time she wanted in on the fight. Just verbally, though…

"I think you're both a couple of idiots! Neither of you are even going to ask me why I did that?" Lucy separated the two by the collar.

"So you did do it!" Natsu pointed a finger at her, "I thought we were a team, Lucy. But if you're both my rivals now, I can take you down with my flames!"

"You couldn't take me down at full power but if you want to go I'm always ready for a fight! Screw the job!" Gray crouched and brang his hands into an ice make form.

Lucy wanted to slam her head against the wall. She let the bickering of these two hot-headed morons completely derail her, "I almost forgot the whole reason I came back up here!" Lucy began to flit around all over the room grabbing some things, straightening others. The boys watched her flutter around in astonishment. She had argued with them, full out fought with them. Two seconds later she shifted into flutter mode and she made the transition flawlessly, without even hitting anybody.

"What the heck are you doing, Lucy?" Natsu scratched his head and plopped down onto the armchair. As Lucy walked by she merely took his arm and made him stand up, continuing to grab things from the around the room.

"Why did you come in here and wake us up?" but Gray's question was blown off as well. Lucy was too lost in thought.

"Did you say that you, came back? Where'd you go?" Natsu tried to get her attention but she slipped between his fingers.

"Are you going to answer any of these questions or are we just going to be wasting our breath?" Gray went from having a very good morning to an obnoxious one.

"Why do I smell something different about you?" at that question Lucy froze. Natsu's adept sense of smell would be the death of her. What did he smell?

"I used the hotel's shampoo. It's different from mine, that's what you smell," her lie was smooth.  
But he didn't believe it, "The hotel's shampoo smells like," he sniffed the air briefly, "blood?" He followed the scent. He came face to face with an angry gash on her knee, "You're bleeding."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't have that last night." Gray intoned.

"I fell this morning. Tripped." Lucy's brain was running at a mile a minute to think of a suitable lie, "When I went out to breakfast. Has Happy really been sleeping through all of this? We need to go, now. I'll wake him."

She walked over to where Happy lay sound asleep. She tapped his shoulder and he mewed softly. With less patience and in a very Lucy-like manner, she lifted him and shook the poor cat 'til kingdom come. A small object fell out of his ear, "Luuucy! Why are you shaking me!"

Lucy picked up the small object, "What is this?"

"If you'd just look at it you'd know it's an earplug, duh!" Happy grabbed it from her hand and took the other plug from his other ear. He tucked them away in his backpack.

"You have earplugs?" Lucy was surprised that Happy thought that far ahead.

"Lots of them." Happy told her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You have a lot of earplugs and you didn't share?!" Lucy shook with restraint, her eye twitched slightly.

"You didn't ask." he replied, "Besides, anyone that sleeps in the same room as Natsu should be smart enough to invest in some earplugs. He's a dragon slayer, for pete's sake."

Lucy smiled despite her obvious anger and as she was about to really rip into Happy, Natsu shouted, "What's that supposed to mean? Gray's the annoying one!"

"Why'd you drag me into this?" he retorted.

"What time is it?" Happy glanced over to the alarm, "It's 8:00! Why are we up so early?"

"I don't get up until 10:00." Gray complained, laying himself back onto the bed.

"Not today," Lucy yanked the covers off of the bed, "We're going to see the client. Right now, let's go."

"What's the rush." Gray just threw a pillow over his eyes and groaned.

Natsu having reseated himself in the armchair consented, "Yeah, Luce, calm down. We can get going after some breakfast."

"Natsu, where are we going to find some really good fish for breakfast?" Happy flew over and perched himself on the arm of Natsu's chair.

"Get up," Lucy admonished, "Actually take your time. You can catch up to me later. I'm leaving right now." She grabbed the room keys and made her way for the door.

"You can't go on your own to meet the client. I'm the last person that wants to sound like Natsu but we are a team." he stretched and yawned. Eyeing Lucy and Natsu he sighed, "I'm coming just give me a minute."

"I call the bathroom first!" Natsu jumped up, cut off Gray, and slammed the bathroom door.

"He did that just to bother me," Gray's eye twitched and he set his lips in a firm line.  
Soon after the morning arrangements had been sorted the team set out for breakfast. The boys inhaled a small diner's worth of food. Lucy then had to talk down the place's owner and paid him off with all the jewel she brought with her.

They continued to walk the sidewalks looking for the terrorized casino.

"This town is only so big! Where can this Casino be?" Lucy yelped in frustration.

"Well maybe if you hadn't rushed us out the back door of the hotel! Why'd you do that?" Happy flew just above the three wizards.

Lucy tried to look away but being wedged between Gray and Natsu on this narrow sidewalk didn't give her much leeway, "Tanana just said that the lobby had a lot of people in it and it would be easier to go out the back."

"No she didn't," Happy grumbled, "She just rattled off a bunch of numbers."

"Ta Gram Gram?" Natsu tried to recall, "101, 89, 30, 44, and 222!" he repeated in an exact and identical tone.

"Tanana is pretty easy to understand," Lucy commented.

"She speaks plain english to you," Gray retorted, "But not to anyone else. To the rest of us it's all just numbers and gibberish."

"She's kinda like Plue!" Natsu drawled, "It always seems like they're saying something important but you can never understand them."

"Anyway, what was the big hurry this morning about getting to this job? Now we can't even find it!" Happy complained.

"Maybe if you'd do a little less yapping and a little more flying, cat," Lucy said, heatedly.

"I just saying maybe we should ask someone for directions," Happy said with mock maturity.

"We don't need directions!" Lucy shouted, "Listen Natsu, the only bar in town is way over on the other end. The only other place that would have alcohol is the casino. See if you can smell any sake from here and maybe you can point us in the right direction. Then Happy can get a bird's eye view and lead us there."

"Alright I'll see if I can pick up the scent but sake isn't really that strong," Natsu stuck his nose into the air, "People usually have a way stronger scent so if there's too many people between us and the casino I won't be able to pick up the smell."

"I just need you to try," Lucy rubbed her forehead in frustration. Did it seem unusually hot to anyone else?

"Firehound, try and pick up a scent before I grow old," teasing Natsu was something Gray was adept at and always started his day off right.

"Listen stripper, maybe I could focus on sniffing out some weak sake if you would put your clothes on!" in response to which Gray yelped slightly and hastened to throw some clothes on.

"Can you get anything, Natsu?" she walked up behind him and asked in almost a begging tone.

Natsu stuck his nose in the air. He sniffed and walked forward a few steps. He sniffed again and ran to the other sidewalk across the street. He took one long whiff and ran in almost a circle, causing the small group of three following him around to run into each other. He paused, put up a hand to signal silence, and kept sniffing, "What does us being quiet have to do with his nose?" was the irritated response from Gray.

"Gray, he needs to concentrate," Happy defended.

Lucy walked up to Natsu and put a hand to his arm, "Are you getting anything?"

He looked at her with a hard stare. He stayed quiet for a moment and turned to face her full on, "... Nope!" he slung his hand to his stomach and leaned against a lamppost, "If there's any sake in this dumb town I can't smell it."

Lucy tensed, "You did all that, and you didn't even smell anything?!" Gray grabbed Lucy's arms and held her back from charging at the barely phased dragon slayer. Lucy calmed down enough for Gray to release her, "Then it's up to you Happy. The Almighty Nose of Natsu has taken us to the edge of town without any clue where the casino is. Looks like you've gotta take to the skies."

"Aye, sir!" Happy let loose his catch phrase and flew up above the trees dotting and surrounding the town. He kept going higher and higher until he was just a speck in the sky. Then he shouted down, "There's a big building with lots of neon lights in the middle of the forest! I'll keep going to it from up here so you guys can follow me through the trees. You ready?"

"You bet ya, Happy!" Natsu yelled proudly, "Let's go!"

Happy started to fly off with Gray and Natsu running below. Gray looked back, "C'mon Lucy," he pushed, "We've gotta go if we're going to keep up with him."

Running was their plan. Running that really made her leg hurt. She had to make sure to run just a ways behind him and try her best not to limp. At this point it didn't seem like she had another choice, "Coming," and she started on a run.

They made it to the very edge of town, where the trees started to form into a really thick forest. At the very edge of town there was a spot where the ground dropped off. It was almost a small cliff. They stood at the edge of the drop and Natsu waited only a moment before heroically throwing himself off the ledge. He landed with a thud and rolled back into standing position. Gray assessed the drop and decided the jump wouldn't be as bad as it had looked and quickly followed suit. He landed with thud and propelled himself forward. Lucy stopped.

It was true the drop was not a extremely large one, considering the other jumps she had made but she couldn't do it. She couldn't make this jump, not now. She stood at the edge imagining herself trying to land the jump, but with her leg sprained, the only thing she could picture was landing on it and breaking it completely. She called out to the guys that were trying to catch back up to Happy, "Hey! I'll catch up with you later! I'll take a different way!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray called up to her, "The jump's not hard, you've landed way worse before!"

"I know," she shouted, nervously, "I just, I'll go another way."

"You can wrap your whip on that branch and swing down here," Natsu encouraged.

Again Lucy pictured the possibility of landing the wrong way and hurting her leg even worse, "I can't, I'm just going to figure out another way down, I'll be fine. Keep going before you lose Happy completely!"

"What do you mean you can't? Since when are you so scared? Show this cliff who's boss, Lucy!" Natsu wouldn't let her be held back by fear.  
"I'm not afraid!" Lucy shouted indignantly, "Listen, I just can't okay. I'll be fine, just get to the client. I'll find my own way there."  
"Lucy just call out a spirit to bring you down," Gray decided pragmatically.  
"I'll just catch up with Happy and bring him back here to lower you down," Natsu offered.

Lucy shivered at the idea of bringing out a spirit. The pain she had felt earlier was too fresh in her mind. She didn't want to use her spirits accept for in battle, "No, if you bring Happy back it's just a waste of time. I don't know how much magic energy this job will take, either. I want to save as much as possible.

"Lucy," Natsu began.

"Don't argue with me Natsu! Just go to the job!" Lucy yelled and she ran from the edge until she was no longer visible.

"Should we go after her?" Gray questioned, anxiously.

"No," he looked from where Lucy had been standing to Happy, who was now so far along that he was barely visible, "We've gotta catch up to Happy before we lose sight of him. Let's go."

"Whatever you say, man," the two set off into the thick of the forest after Happy, worry pitting itself in their stomachs.

Lucy walked along the edge of the cliff.

"Careful, Miss!" a couple of kindly shipping men told her, as they moved boxes from a truck into the back entrance of a store, "We don't want you falling off that edge!"

"I won't," Lucy replied sweetly, as a feeling of deja vu washed over her.

She continued to walk the edge, looking for a spot where the ground evened out. It had been a flat terrain coming into the town so somewhere between that side and this side the ground had to dip. She kept going until she came to an area where there weren't businesses anymore and only a few houses dotted the landscape every so often. The trees started getting dense and Lucy got a bit nervous. She felt her hip warm up. She let her hand travel to her keys. Not surprisingly one key was warmer than the rest. She heard Loke's voice across the realms. He wanted to see her. Honestly, she wouldn't mind the company.

She hadn't meant for him to hear that thought, "Hey beautiful," he said, appearing in a flash next to her.

"Hey Loke," Lucy laughed, "I didn't call you."

"I know," he had his hands in his pockets, "I just missed you."

"You mean you were worried about me," Lucy sighed.

"Why would I be worried about you?" he smirked at her, "It's not like you've done anything reckless lately, right?"

"So Taurus and Capricorn told you everything?" she teetered a bit on the edge as she walked and he tensed, but Loke let her adjust herself.

"I kinda made them tell me," he brushed it off and so did she. She had come to expect it from the king of the zodiac.

"Are you going to lecture me about being more safe and come to my rescue?" Lucy drawled with an annoyed tone. But she couldn't help but smile, walking with Loke and seeing his smirk had a calming effect.

"No," Loke muttered, "That doesn't mean I'm going to be any less worried about you, but I trust that my master knows what she's doing. When you need me, you'll call me."

"Not master," Lucy admonished, "friend. And, thanks. It's good to know someone around here has faith in me." She gave him a hundred watt smile.

"They have faith in you, too. They just don't know you like I do," he shoved her playfully, "They don't know the Lucy that almost succeeded in opening a celestial gate without a key and called forth a celestial king instead. You saved me, how could I not have faith in you?"

"You saved me first!" Lucy laughed.

"See, I was the same before I knew the fierce side of you! I saw a damsel walking alone and I had to save you. But now I know that you would've found a way to kick their butts even if I didn't come along." He watched as her hands popped to her hips and chuckled.

"You save me and I save you. I like that," Lucy asserted, even past her blush.

"Speaking of, why are you walking the streets of somewhere other than Magnolia all alone? Where are you going?" he glanced nervously at her leg.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore," Lucy explained quietly, "But I did get separated from the guys because of it. There's this drop on the edge of this town. The guys just jumped it but if I had landed on it wrong…" she shivered, practically hearing the crack,

"Happy was out of earshot and I didn't want to use any magic power. You're here using your own power."

"I see," he nodded and looked at the drop, "Well now that I'm here, I can jump for you."

He winked, picked her up bridal style, and approached the edge. She held on tightly and gave him a slight nod, telling him it was okay to continue, "Thanks, Loke."

"I'm always here for you, Lucy," he winked and jumped. They landed without a sound. Loke continued to walk with Lucy in his arms.

"You can put me down now," she looked at him, puzzled.

"I could, but I like carrying you too much," Loke just stared straight ahead, but his wide smile gave him away.

Lucy pushed against him and shouted, "Put me down!"

"Alright alright," Loke put her down gently, "I'm walking you the rest of the way, though. Because I want to."

"Fine," Lucy blushed again, "Only because I'm hurt."

Loke sobered up, "So Libra caused it."

Lucy frowned, "It was an accident. She didn't mean to," they looked to each other, having the same thought, "I don't know where Yukino is, but you've felt it, haven't you? Things are different here. Spirits are stronger but my magic is way harder to control. I think Libra has been lied to and manipulated. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Still, if she attacks you again, you call me out." Loke's tone wasn't one to be argued with.

"I hate watching you guys fight each other," her voice was hushed but Loke could still make out what she said, "It's not right. If I can avoid it, I will."

Loke stopped and threw out his arm to block her path, "Spirit or not, if someone is threatening you, let us help you. It's what we're here for, what we live for."

A little surprised with the intensity of Loke's words, Lucy took a moment to organize her thoughts, "Don't tell me what to do," she opted for the playful approach.

Loke huffed good-naturedly and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "You're impossible, Princess."

"Come on," Lucy muttered, as the thick of the trees grew more dense, "I think it's this way."

They walked on for a majority of the time in silence. The light of the morning shown in rays through the leaves of trees so tall they touched the sky. Small creatures would roam the landscape, it was a surreal atmosphere. Until a single note drifted through the brush. It was music but it was harsh and fake. Nothing like the soft melodies that Lira sang. The building spirit and wizard stood before was huge and over the top. Lucy had a bad feeling nestled in her stomach, right between her common sense and better judgement. Just like she kept doing lately, she shoved those feelings aside and kept walking.

"This place is a little flashy, even for my tastes." As a playboy in a former life Loke still enjoyed flashy, but fake and dare he say, gaudy, was a bit much, "The guys got a head start on you, didn't they? I don't see them anywhere."

Lucy had been scanning the area for the same reason. She had a hard time believing that the guys would go in without her, especially after the lectures she had gotten about the four of them being a team, "Maybe they got held up. It seems we lucked out and got an easier path. They'll probably be here any minute."

"Well, are we going in or do you want to wait for them," Loke was poised, ready to push open the door.

Lucy shoved his arm down and backed him up slightly. With a motherly, scolding, and pointed index finger she told him, "I'm going in right now, alone. But I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"You're really sending me back, aren't you?" he sighed and propped his glasses once more, "Don't be afraid to call, beautiful."  
With that Lucy was alone again. She pushed on the enormous tacky green doors lined with neon blue and the light from inside nearly blinded her.

Natsu pushed his thoughts to the wayside, like he so often did, and focused on the task at hand. He cast a quick glance up at Happy just to make sure the Exceed was still in his line of vision. He pushed himself to run as fast as he could. If he ran fast enough his brain would be too preoccupied with trying to figure out where to take the next step so as not to hurt himself, rather than on a certain blonde celestial spirit wizard. The last thing he wanted to think about was her, or the blood dripping from her knee, and especially not her strange behaviour lately. Natsu let a growl slip.

"Natsu," Gray called out to him, a slight pant in his voice, "Slow down, man. Nobody's dying."

"Put on some clothes, nude freak, and maybe I'll consider slowing down!" he retorted.

Gray looked down and grunted, "Why does this always happen?"

"I will leave you behind, if you can't keep up!" Natsu warned.

"Hey, I know I was pushing for Lucy to come on this job, but," Gray panted with the effort it took to keep up with Natsu and clothe himself at the same time, "I think something's going on. I'm not saying skip on the job, we can't, I'm just saying maybe keep her from getting involved."

Yeah?" The pace Natsu set never let up, even with the sarcastic remark, "Good luck."

"Just stop for a second," Gray protested, "What do you mean good luck? You think she should fight?" It honestly relieved Gray. If Natsu wasn't worried then he didn't have to be. Lucy probably told him something personal that explained everything.  
Natsu groaned loudly. It was not a groan of a worriless man, "I don't want to talk about it! Let's just get the Casino."

"Natsu," Gray just stopped dead in his tracks. If Natsu wanted to hear him, he'd have to slow down, "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to get to the job and you're not letting me?" he quipped.

"Do you know how she got hurt?" Gray asked.

"Not a clue," Natsu growled. He hated seeing his nakama injured.

Surprise colored Gray's face. He had just assumed Natsu and Lucy told each other everything. If you're looking for Natsu all you have to do is find Lucy and vice versa, so if Lucy was keeping secrets from Natsu, it was serious, "Maybe you could..."

"I can't do anything! She won't listen to me! I'm the last one she listens to!" It was hard for Natsu to keep from blowing up. Lucy had always had parts of her past she liked to hide from but she had never outright lied to him before. It was distressing, to say the least, "I don't know why she's lying or what she's doing, all I know is ever since we got on that stupid train she's been acting funny. Ever since we stepped foot in that stupid hotel she's been keeping secrets. All I want to do is go over there and burn someone to ashes until they tell me what I want to know!"

Gray was shocked to see how distressed Natsu was, it wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all. This was definitely outside of Gray's comfort zone. He didn't know what to say to Natsu to make him feel better, "Hey, you glorified pile of ashes, I'll race you the rest of the way."

Natsu looked to Gray with a grateful smile, he didn't want to think anymore, "I'm totally going to get there before you do, perv," Natsu searched the skies for Happy,

"Oh great!" he shouted, "We lost Happy!"

A curse that only Natsu's adept hearing could catch escaped Gray's mouth, "We've just got to keep going straight in the direction we were headed, we should get there eventually."

And in unison the boys raised one arm and pointed in slightly different directions while announcing, "So this way!"

"It was definitely northeast that we were headed, slanty eyes!" Gray protested.

"I say it was northwest and considering I'm a better fighter we should go that way, droopy eyes!" was Natsu's well thought out and totally mature reply.  
Gray scrunched up his face and retorted, "What does fighting ability have to do with directions?!"

Natsu folded his arms and smirked, "If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you!"  
Before any coherent decision was made they were fighting and their fight sent them rolling even further into the wilderness.

Happy had finally arrived at the Casino and no one seemed to be there. He waited patiently, nibbling on fish he pulled from his backpack, until everyone would come running out of the forest. He waited and waited, he waited through two and a half fish. They never came. Happy realized that knowing the two they probably started fighting and lost sight of him. Happy would have to traverse back out over the forest and find them. He was tired from flying at those altitudes, he hoped his magic would keep out a little longer.

Finally, a little strayed from the path he had given them, Happy found the boys fighting. Shocker. Dropping from the sky Happy landed just a small ways from the fight, "Natsu!"

Natsu drew away from the fight and looked for the sound of his name, "Hey Happy! What's up buddy?" momentarily forgetting all about what he was supposed to be doing.

"If you don't stop fighting all the time it's going to get you in trouble," Happy lectured.

"Ice breath started it!" Natsu shouted, indignantly.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be following me," Happy intoned.

Natsu jut out his shoulder for Happy to rest on, "Thanks for coming back for us, little buddy!"

"Can you fly the rest of the way, Happy?" interrupted Gray.

"I'm allll out of magic." was Happy's unphased remark.

"I can lead us there!" Natsu started running with Happy lounging on his back.

Gray chased after him yet again, "That's what got us in this mess in the first place!"

"I remember which direction you've got to go," Happy chimed, "I'll tell Natsu and you can just follow us, Gray."

Gray groaned but seeing as there was no better option he followed along wordlessly.

After a couple of "wrong turns" and a pit stop, the trio arrived at the overly tacky, neon covered Casino. They looked around, "Lucy's still not here."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Gray," Happy teased.

Gray stepped back and looked up at the towering building. He threw out a hollow threat, "If you don't get control of your cat, Natsu…"

"You'll what? Huh, Gray? Besides Happy's right, obviously Lucy had the common sense to turn around and go back to the hotel and we should just go in there and use my fire to take out those bad guys!" Natsu responded.

"I forgot to ask, where is Lucy?" Happy wanted to know.

"We lost her at the beginning," Natsu replied nonchalantly.

"You lost Lucy!" Happy wondered how that was possible, "Didn't you notice when everything got quiet that she wasn't there!? She could be in trouble! We should go look for her!"

Natsu got kind of quiet and Gray jumped in to respond instead, "She said she'd find her own way here. She should show up soon. Natsu's right, though," Gray tried not to choke on those words, "Let's go inside."

The other two nodded and they opened the door and stepped through into the overwhelming light. What they saw on the other side of that door was the exact opposite of tacky. The misleading colors and cursive lettering stood in stark contrast with the perfect porcelain marble. It was everywhere; the floor was marble, the high ceilings were marble, and the columns lining the room were marble. It was the opposite of it's exterior and the town in which it resided. It was a seamless cream colored marble with a cloudy texture that made you feel like you were floating on a cloud. The stage tucked in one corner held blood red curtains that sheathed the actors and the bar on the other was blacker than the darkest hours of Supernus. Slot machines, blackjack tables, poker tables, and whatever else you could imagine dotted the expansive room. The most out of place piece of the puzzle was not the atmosphere or the interior design, but the people. These people were not the simple and kind inhabitants of Supernus. These people were elegant. Every man and woman decked out in the most amazing gowns and suits, hair and makeup were perfect, even the way the walked, hell, the way they stood still was fancy. The boys felt extremely out of place.

A thin framed and extremely tall woman dressed in a simple white and black servers uniform walked up to them, "The wizards from Fairy Tail?"

"That's us!" Happy told her.

"How'd you know?" Natsu asked.

"Trust me, sir," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "you look a little out of place." She guided Natsu, with Happy nestled in his hair and Gray trailing behind, to the very back of the casino. Not a single employee or attendee even glanced at them, they were all too preoccupied in their own lives. The woman that brought them to the grand staircase in the back of the room, Kai, her name tag read, turned to them and held up her index finger. She walked to the center of the room and announced, "Sorry everybody, I have to step away for a moment," a resounding 'aw' came from the guests, "but the show will be commencing on the stage shortly. Enjoy yourselves!" She walked towards the groups she left at the base of the stairs.

"Are you the owner of this place? What do you need wizards for?" hopping out from behind Natsu, Gray finally got a good look at Kai. Pale and dainty with killer blue eyes and matching hair tied up in a ponytail. He could get used to looking at her.

"Gosh, don't be so kind, handsome," Kai swiped away at the air in front of her as to dismiss his compliment, "I'm just a lowly employee. I'm not nothing compared to the man upstairs. He's the one that called for you guys. I wouldn't disappoint him if I were you." She pulled back the cream rope tying off the stairs and let them climb to the door at the top, "Good luck." She called quietly to them, before returning to entertain the masses.

"That was weird," Happy commented, discreetly.

Natsu nodded, emphatically, jolting the settled Happy, "It sure was."

"Maybe I should go back down and ask her a couple more question," Gray had already made his way back down a few steps, "To be safe."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Keep it in your pants, Gray."

"Shut up, man!" Gray was stunned with Natsu's words, Natsu just wasn't the kinda guy, "I was just going to ask a couple questions."

"No," interjected Happy, "He's serious Gray, put your pants on!"

"Oh!" he jumped in surprise and put on his pants, "I thought I was getting better at controlling this!"

As soon as Gray slipped on his pants Natsu's fist connected with the door. It creeped open, seemingly of it's own accord. Natsu made to rush in. Gray's hand made to stop him, "Hey!" Natsu yelled, "What's the big idea?"

"That door just opened on it's own and you just want to waltz right in?" Gray eyed him, dubiously.

"What else are we going to do?" Happy asked.

"Really, Gray," Natsu said in fake maturity, "You ready to bust in there, Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

The trio walked into the room. If it reminded them of anything it reminded them of Heartfilia Manor. It had the same wood floors with the same impersonal decorations. It was sophisticated and cold. The desk at the end of this long room, lined with bookshelves, had a very disturbing thing behind it. It was a portrait of… Lucy?! Gray had a minor heart attack, it was the Lucy that Gray had made out of ice. She was dressed in a pink gown and her hair was tied up in a bun, way too perfect. Her smile was there, and just like in the ice, it was sad. She looked older somehow, older and sadder. It was too weird, none of them knew how to react.

"Welcome," a voice traveled to and from every crevice of the room. It was deep and a bit rough, "Thank you for coming. I'm the owner of this establishment. My Casino is being terrorized and I need your help." This guy looked like the ones downstairs, like he didn't belong in small Supernus. Natsu wondered how this town contained his ego. His hair was slicked back with the messy spikes in the back. It was black when you just glanced at it. When the light hit it the right way you could see it held a tone of red just at the edges. He had a build similar to Lucy's father, leaner and taller but with wide set shoulders and a stern jaw line. He had a crisp black suit and a light blue tie, it was the only light thing about him. His eyes were a dark hazel color with flecks of orange, in the right light they almost looked red, too. Something about him set Fairy Tail on edge, they weren't quite thrilled to be working for him.

Seemingly an endless amount of questions flooded the trio's brain, "You didn't see a really loud blonde girl with a whip, did you?" was the ever so intelligent response that came from our favorite dragon slayer.

As soon as the words left his mouth the door tucked away in the corner, behind the desk, opened. It revealed a girl in a beautiful long, pink gown. Her hair was in a perfect blonde bun and she had no weapons. The girl from the portrait. Lucy.

"Lucy! What're you doing playing dress up?" Happy was about to jump into Lucy's arms when the man took a step between them, his back facing Happy.

He held out his arm to Lucy, "Lady Heartfilia, would you like to introduce your friends to me?"

She nodded, gingerly took his arm, and lifted her face. Gray and Natsu gasped, she held the same smile of the one on the portrait. Her voice was soft, "This is Gray Fullbuster, ice make wizard of Fairy Tail. This is Happy, Exceed of Edolas and now wizard of Fairy Tail. This is Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, son of Igneel the fire dragon."

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, getting close to her face and sniffing, "When did you get here? Why are you dressed like that? What the heck is going on here?"

"This is our employer," Lucy stepped back slightly, "His name is Relic."

A flash of deja vu hit Gray. He'd heard that name. Relic. The papers Happy looked at on the train! "He's Relic!? How does he-"

Lucy quickly interrupted him, "We need you to change so that we can better blend in downstairs."

"Lucy," Relic looked down at her and removed his arm, "There's something I need to attend to. I'll give you a moment to fill your friends in on the details. When they're ready to change just show them to the same room. My servants will find you."

"Of course," Lucy bowed her head slightly until Relic left.

"Lucy, who is that guy! Why are you acting funny, again?" Happy shouted first.

"He's our employer. I'm not acting funny. I just had to change so that we could fit in downstairs. Besides I was covered in twigs and sap." Lucy recounted as she stepped towards the window placed behind the desk, just under the portrait.

"Lucy I know you remember the name Relic. His name is on the letters we found!" Gray was starting to panic slightly, feeling like they were walking into one big set-up, "Why'd you stop me from asking him how he knows Rex?"

"This guy knows that conductor bastard? What letters? Who's Relic? Ugh, why don't I ever know what's going on?!" Natsu shouted in frustration and disappointment.

"Relic is a man of the train industry. He's buying the station Rex works at. It's not a big deal. Just forget about it Gray." Lucy made to glare pointedly at him.

"Alright, Ms. Smartypants! If you know everything, tell us why this creep has this huge painting of you above his desk!" Natsu pointed emphatically at the artwork.

Lucy huffed but smiled, regardless. Her small smile found it's way to her face as she looked up at the portrait, "That's not me." Lucy explained, "It's my mother, Layla. This was painted before she died. My father had tons of portraits of momma painted. After she died, he got rid of them. He only kept the family portrait, and even that he shoved away into the attic. Relic said that he was a family friend. He asked for one of the last portraits before my father could get rid of it. He hung it up for a while after my mother had passed, in memory. After that he said he just didn't have the heart to take it down. He said that she's so pretty she doesn't deserve to be locked away in an attic somewhere." She ran her fingers along the edge of the frame, "I agree with him."

"Why does she look so sad?" Happy asked.

Lucy paused for a moment, "I don't know," she really seemed to be thinking hard about it, "I can't remember when this particular painting was done. It was definitely towards the end of her life, though. Maybe it's because she knew this would be the last time she ever posed for a painting. She knew stuff, my mom did. She just knew."

"She sounds like a really smart lady," Happy whispered to her.

"She was." Lucy turned around and clapped her hands together, "Let's get you guys dressed."

"Dressed for what? I'm not wearing anything with a hundred layers." Gray pitched.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Gray, I'd never dream of it."

"Stripper has a point, though." Natsu added, "What are we getting dressed for?"

"We're going to join the downstairs for the evening. We'll be on the look-out for any strange activity and definitely any magic energy surges. We have to blend in, though. We'll wait for an attack. Then we spring into action."

"So, this is kind of like the mission for King Balsamico?" Happy piped in.

"You're totally right Happy!" Lucy said, with excitement. At least now they had something to compare it to. Even though that mission didn't quite go as planned…

"So just another fancy party." Gray monotoned.

"Well, not exactly," Lucy scratched her head. Explaining the rules of high society wouldn't be an easy task, "These people aren't like wizards. Their industry is their life. These parties are high stakes gatherings. You have to be polite and make sure not to sound threatening to anyone. It's all about what you say and how you say it. There's also some other, unspoken, rules you should know about…"

"Yeah…?" Gray asked hesitantly. He had a feeling he wouldn't like these rules.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Happy moped.

"I'm sorry, Happy," Lucy deflated, "If you want to come you have to pretend to be a real cat."

"I am a real cat!" Happy shouted.

Lucy sweatdropped, "I mean like a cat that doesn't talk or fly. One that stands on all fours."

"That's just crazy! We've seen plenty of cats in our lifetime and none of them have stood on all fours!" he argued.

"Those were all Exceeds Happy!" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, "If any of them think we have a magic cat around someone will know there're wizards here."

"Hey, what's with this place by the way?" Natsu interjected, "What are all these fancy people doing in a simple town like this, in a forest way out here?"

"That's the easy part," Lucy laughed, "To keep it from getting crashed and as an escape. These are people that like things a certain way. They like gambling and only gambling with other people that have just as much if not more money than they do. They're not nice people, Natsu. You wouldn't like them. But, you have to be nice anyway!"

"I'll be fine! I'm not going to hurt anybody. Except for the bad guy." Natsu folded his arms and pouted.

"Um," Lucy clasped her hands and swayed side to side, "there's one more thing you have to know."

"What else?" Gray groaned.

"You've got to bring a date." Lucy spit out as quickly as she could.

"Lucy, nobody can understand you when you talk that fast!" Happy scolded.

Lucy glared in Happy's direction, "You have to have a date."

"What?" both Gray and Natsu said.

"Why do we have to have dates?" Natsu complained.

"It's not right for women to show up to these things alone," Lucy grumbled, "It's some old stupid anti-feminist thing. For guys it's just kind of embarrassing and out of place. Guys with money always bring girls to stuff. Again, we have to fit in perfectly for this to work."

"Where are we supposed to find dates in just a couple of hours?" Gray's sarcasm was dripping.

"Relic said that Kai would be a perfect date for you, Gray." Lucy explained, "The only problem is finding one for Natsu."

"What do you mean, Luce?" Lucy eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't mean that he had a girl lined up just waiting for him to take her somewhere. He continued, "I'll just take you, duh."

Lucy blushed and she could see Happy having a silent giggle fit just behind Natsu. This next part was not going to blow over well, "Well, I, uh, I already have date."

"Loke?" Gray asked, interested in this sudden development.

"Oh, no way!" Lucy shuddered at the idea of dating one of her own spirits, even if it was fake, "That would break so many rules."

"Then who is it?!" Natsu demanded.

"Remember, the best way to cover the place is to split up. My first thought was to be with one of you but it just makes more sense we separate. We'll be more useful that way. The best way to get info on the person trying to hurt the Casino is to talk to the people who know it's owner. I'm Relic's date." that last part was just a little quieter than the rest.

"Nope," Natsu said nonchalantly, "not going to happen."

"What's the problem?" Lucy asked, gruffly, "I'm the only one here that's pretty enough!"

"You want to be right in the line of fire when you're not at the top of your game? That sounds like a stupid plan to me," the harsh words just rolled off of him without much thought.

"I think Natsu's right, Lucy. We should have our strongest next to Relic all night. Natsu can be positioned next to him!" Happy agreed, readily.

"You still don't get it! You want to be his date?" Lucy snapped, "I'm a girl and I'm strong enough to handle this."

Natsu squinted his eyes and looked at her, "I don't think so." Natsu turned to Happy, "What do you think Happy?"

"Classic case of overestimation, sir." Happy nodded at his 'scientific discovery' while whispering behind his paw, "You should probably give up on trying to reason with her."

"Maybe I can just overpower her?" Natsu whispered back.

"I can still hear you!" Lucy shouted, causing her pulsing forehead vein to get just a bit bigger, "Just get changed. We'll worry about a date for you later."

The boys slipped into the suits and re-entered the main room, "I feel like I'm wearing way too many layers."

"One layer is too many in your opinion, Gray," Lucy joked, "Don't you dare take any off!" she restrained his arm from tugging off his tie.

"This stuff is so restricting, I don't like it." Natsu complained.

Lucy sighed, "You get used to it." Lucy gasped. Happy was walking, no, not walking,sauntering into the room. On all fours, while purring, "You really seem to be good at this being a cat thing Happy."

Happy sweat-dropped, "It was uncomfortably natural…"

"What now?" Natsu asked.

Just then Relic came through the doors, "How's everything going in here?"

"Great," the sarcasm in Gray's voice was obvious, "we look totally normal like this."

"You guys look great," Relic commented lightly, "Lady Heartfilia, I assume you've filled them in?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "I still don't know what we're going to do for Natsu, though."

"Actually," Relic explained, "Natsu is wearing a uniform of the employees. He'll be able to go in and out of the back rooms without causing suspicion."

"Can't Kai do that?" Gray wondered.

"She's more of a Hostess. She usually goes to these things alone and stays out there to entertain everyone." Relic smirked slightly.

"I thought all the girls had to have dates?" Natsu butt in.

"You'll come to see very soon that Kai is, how should I put this, different. She doesn't always listen." this made a rumbling laugh escape Relic. He put a hand lightly on Lucy's waist. Lucy saw a flash of her father and mother from her memory, "Shall we?"

"Of course." Lucy whispered.

"Let me find Kai for you, Gray. Follow me." Relic pointed to the door and Gray followed, "Oh, Happy. You will be Lucy's pet for the evening." Happy started to fly after him. Relic gave him a sympathetic glance before putting a hand up to stop him, "Sorry, no flying tonight. These people aren't really the magic loving type."

"Aye." Happy said, dejectedly.

Lucy made to walk after them, but when she remembered that there was one more to their party she turned to see why Natsu wasn't moving, "What's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling in my belly." he said.

"What, is it empty? I know that would probably be a new sensation for you." Lucy giggled.

"You know what I mean, the kind of feelings you always get before something bad happens."

"We're really switching roles, lately." Lucy commented.

"What do you mean," Natsu asked.

"You're the one with the bad feeling and I'm running towards a fight." Lucy put into words what exactly they had experienced. She was hoping it would ease some of the weird tension but it didn't really help.

"Yeah but I'm still the powerful one." Natsu drawled.

"That will always be you."

"We should go downstairs." Natsu added.

"Yeah," she agreed, half-heartedly. She had a feeling that nothing really had been resolved between them.

They joined the fray of the dimly light Casino. Suddenly Lucy felt very tired. She realized that it was because it was much later than she had expected. The atmosphere was perfect for stuffy rich people, a type of person she hadn't been in a really long time. She glanced one last time at Natsu. He nodded and they separated. She joined Relic's side and played the perfect thoughtless arm candy.

Gray, on the other hand, found that, despite his best effort, was having a bit of fun. For the last two hours he had won around 7,000 jewel and even though he hadn't said much, the older guys seemed to have a new respect for him. Kai would never tell him that she was the reason for his success. It wasn't necessary.

Gray threw a die and whooped, "Another seven!"

"You're the best I've ever seen," Kai fawned, hanging off his arm.

"Hell yeah," Gray boasted to no one in particular. He picked up his glass again, "Oh, empty."

"Here, sweetie," she purred, "Let me refill that for you."

"Thanks," Gray threw over his shoulder as she walked away, returning his attention to his gambling endeavor. As soon as Kai was out of earshot some of the men that had been idly watching Gray's winning streak came up to him.

One man clapped a hand on Gray's back, "How'd a newbie like you manage to sink Kai? You lucky bastard."

"Don't touch me, man. Not cool." Gray's tone remained light, but his intent was understood.

"Oh, we've got a Mr. Tough Guy over here," more people began to gather around the table, "Who are you, anyway?"

This, Gray thought, was exactly what Lucy meant by setting off the guests. He had to fix this, "I'm just a nobody Kai took a liking to. She's tough to keep up with."

"You got that right." he nodded, "Sorry to break it to you, kid, but you won't be around for long."

"If I'm lucky." Gray muttered.

"What?" one of the strangers asked.

Re-joining the crowd, men parted like the red sea for Kai, "Hi honey," she handed Gray his glass, "Hello boys," she addressed the group with a grandeur that could rival any actress, "How are my favorite fellows doing, this fine evening?"

Every man drooled and every woman, hanging from their man's arm shot her a dirty look, "Why don't you come play with us for a while, Kai?" one man stepped forward from the crowd and grabbed her arm.

Gray could have sworn he heard a curse from under Kai's breath. He stepped in, "Sorry gentlemen. I'll have to steal my date away for a moment."

The two parted from the crowd and walked over to another, less populated, table, "Thanks," Kai gave Gray an extremely grateful and relieved looked, "He likes to play rough."

"No problem," Gray shrugged, "You're my date tonight."

"I could really get used to you saying that." Kai blushed, "Don't make me fall in love with you, Fullbuster."

Gray grinned awkwardly and shied away from the expression of affection. That's when he heard a loud crash. Finally. Now the night was really about to get interesting. Fighting he could handle. He looked to Kai. She had a disappointed look on her face. She knew this wasn't real right? For some reason he was a little disappointed to leave her, too. She was funny and attentive, "That's my cue."

"I don't want you to go. Especially not to get hurt. But, if you insist, big boy. Have all the fun without me." she fanned herself in the drama of her statement.

"I'll try not to bang up your Casino."

"Tear it to shreds," she shrugged, "I don't really care. You have to stay safe, though."

Something about her felt familiar and… nice. He gave her one last smile before turning to run to the noise. It was in one room over, this was the area closest to the bar. One large statue sat in the middle of the room. Sat, as in past tense. In it's place on the pedestal was some guy with crazy eyes and Libra standing below him. Natsu and Lucy had already engaged in battle. Natsu was full flames, trying to dodge Libra and go for the maniacally laughing man. Libra kept sending him flying backwards, though. Each time Happy would pick him back up and they would try a different variation of launching Natsu at the enemy. Lucy stood in front of Relic, guarding him. Lucy spotted him and called him over.

"Hey," she said to Gray, "This guys demanding that we hand over Relic. Natsu's going with brute force without thinking of a plan, again. You should probably just back him up."

Gray nodded and turned to face the fight. Just as his eyes looked forward his teammate came slamming into him. He and Natsu were sent flying backwards. The man on the pedestal held up a rather large ray gun, "Don't you get it? You can't win!"

"Well, you won't be the one winning tonight!" Lucy shouted, drawing attention away from her downed comrades.

Libra stepped between Lucy and the man. She held up the one of her hands that still had a scale and paused. The man looked between them, "So you're the celestial wizard that took out Libra's scale. Prepare to pay!"

Before Lucy could reply she hit the ground, hard. This gravity attack was different from Libra's attacks at SkyNut. She had been immobilizing before. Now she wanted Lucy to feel pain. Most likely the pain she felt when she lost one of her scales. It was revenge, vengeance. The pain kept increasing until it was becoming hard to breathe. Lucy looked for Natsu, Gray, or Happy. The three were holding off random continuous ray gun attacks from the lunatic. They wouldn't reach her in time. She thought of one last ditch effort. Filling her lungs for all they were worth she shouted, "Loke!" and the pressure stopped. A flash of golden light appeared next to her and Lucy saw Libra get knocked from her feet. That was the last thing she saw before the darkness overtook her.

* * *

**Gah I really hope you liked that even though the ending was rushed and the whole thing was bad and hard to write and I just finished it moments ago. No kidding. This took way too long. Thanks again, RandR, see ya wednesday. I've really got to get some sleep…**

**-Inkwell**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I'm updating at the last freakin' second again! I can't take this!**

**Did we all see the omake/ova/378.5 of the manga? OMG I FANGIRLED SO HARD!**

**It's getting juicy guys!**

**This chapter is all the explanations you've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Arc 3

Chapter 12: Aftermath 2

Wait, what?

There was Lucy, knocked out once more. Loke would be confused, if he had the time to be. But Loke knew what he had to do. Being a combat-based spirit, he knew that he had to save emotions for after they won. Please save all questions and tears for the end of the battle. He hit Libra full force, with everything he had. Loke hit hard, maybe a little harder than necessary. The haunting shriek of Lucy's voice, screaming out his name, rang in his ears. A scream that had crossed realms. She had summoned him. Her magic was present, she hadn't use his key. There was definitely something going on here. The output of magic from her that he had felt when she tried to open his gate at Karen's grave was unbelievable. This was nothing compared to then. Why had she succeeded this time?

Natsu howled with anger. He had been trying to get to Lucy when this jerk with a ray gun started firing at him. When he saw how much pain Lucy was in, he redoubled his efforts. As soon as he found a way to slip past the creep he heard Lucy scream. He heard her scream Loke's name. He heard her scream his name with so much strain and desperation that it made Natsu freeze in his spot. Loke appeared. Natsu thought that Lucy had to use her keys. With the confusion mounting and Lucy passing out once more Natsu snapped. He shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" and attacked. Finally placing a hit on the seemingly ordinary guy, Natsu fell back.

"We'll take care of him!" Gray shouted with Happy above him, "Get Lucy and get out of here!"

Natsu growled in frustration, "I'm kicking this guy's ass!"

"You're the only one that can help her, you moron. Go! We'll get revenge for her! I'll make sure to pay him back 10 times as bad!" Gray promised.

That being said, it left very little room for Natsu to argue. Now he knew how Wendy felt. Natsu wanted to kick ass but he was needed for healing Lucy. Natsu turned to get to Lucy. Crouching over her was Relic. That sent Natsu's blood boiling, "Touch her and you'll burn!"

He was pouring something into her mouth, "This will help her. We need to get her upstairs. She mentioned that you are a fire wizard, yes? You have to keep her warm! Follow me!"

Natsu ran to Lucy and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up the stairs, following behind Relic. Relic hurried them into a small room that resembled an infirmary. He motioned for Natsu to set Lucy down on the nearest bed. As soon as she was laid out Natsu laid next to her and wrapped them in blankets just as he had the night before. He willed his energy to heat her up as much as possible. He begged her silently to wake up. He squeezed her hand, just hoping beyond the rising doubt that she would react. The longer she remained unresponsive the more his anxiety rose. The night before had been different from this. In some way, Natsu realized, he'd always been able to sense his heat helping Lucy to recover. He had felt her magic replenish and her life energy become stronger. This was much different. Laying next to her now, all he felt was her ice cold body next to his. He felt a connection he hadn't realized they had shared, be severed. He wasn't helping, not anymore. Natsu feared that this time Lucy had gone to far and pushed herself too much.

"Get out," Relic demanded.

Natsu glared at him incredulously. Who did this guy think he was? There was no way in hell Natsu was going to leave Lucy in this state with this stranger, "I'm the one that has been helping her so back off."

"I understand that until this point heat has been sustaining her but even you can tell. It's not helping her anymore. There's nothing more you can do for her." Relic stood firm and spoke with an authority that had even Natsu a little surprised.

"I don't care if I can't help her! That doesn't mean I'm going to leave her! She's defenseless and you want me to leave her alone? She's my friend! I don't know how you and your rich people act but in Fairy Tail, we never abandon our friends! Ever!" there was no chance that Natsu was going to leave Lucy alone. It would drive him crazy.

"I can help her!" Relic shouted, "I don't have time to give you a damned detailed explanation. She doesn't have the time for us to argue! I know how to help her and your emotions are off the wall and making it hard to concentrate. Your energy is bad for the room and you're not helping. Besides," Relic quieted considerably and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "You don't want to see what happens next…"

"Why the hell would I trust you? I'm not leaving Lucy!" Natsu tightened his arms around Lucy's still unconscious form.

"I'm telling you right now, she doesn't have time for you to get to know me. I can help her. Either she dies now because you wouldn't leave or she dies later because I was wrong and I couldn't help her. Do you really want to take that chance?" Relic walked over to the cabinet and started pulling out strange liquids and even a syringe.

Natsu bristled. He looked to Lucy's face. He begged her to give him a sign. She was always a better judge of character than he was. She would know what to do. But, she didn't have the time for him to be indecisive. Before his brain could process what he was doing and stop him, Natsu lifted himself from the bed and walked himself to the door. He paused and turned back to Relic, "You've got one chance. If you don't save her, I'll burn you, your casino, and this whole damn town to the ground. You hear me?" Natsu's voice was deep and threatening.

"I'll save her. I promise." Relic was already in the process of tying Lucy down to the bed.

Natsu used every ounce of self restraint he had to turn and exit the room. For some reason, surprisingly enough, Relic didn't make him feel any better.

It had been hours. It had been seconds. It had been 20 minutes. Natsu couldn't tell anymore. The waiting was excruciating. He paced, he burned a few things, and he even tried putting his ear against the wall. Nothing helped calm him down. He spent the better half of what was left of his sanity just trying to control himself. Just when he thought the waiting would kill him for sure he heard footsteps. Coming towards him were one conscious person, one unconscious person, two celestial beings (one conscious and one not), and an exceed.

"Sorry that took so long," Loke droned, "These idiots were pretty resilient. You can never underestimate crazy people."

"Natsu!" it was Happy's turn to do a little freaking out, "I saw Lucy collapse! What happened! Where is she?" he was always one to get straight to the point.

Natsu just stood before them silently.

"Natsu?" Happy came a bit closer to him, "Where is she?"

Natsu was stoic, he made a small motion with his thumb to the room behind him.

"What can we do? What's going on? There's got to be some way to help her," Gray said rationally.

Loke, on the other hand, wasn't so sure, "She's in there? Alone with that guy from earlier? What could he possibly have done to make you leave her side?"

"We should be in there with her! Lucy would never leave any of us alone! We have to be there when she wakes up! We're family." Happy was near tears in his worry.

"I can still sense her," Loke tried to hone in on his connection with Lucy, "She's trying to recover and whatever that guy in there is doing is helping her. We can't interrupt him."

"This isn't right! I want to see her." Happy whined.

"Natsu, do you know what happened? Why she collapsed?" Gray asked, "I wasn't watching when it happened."

Natsu, with arms crossed, said nothing.

Loke was well aware that Natsu was probably feeling as if he had failed Lucy somehow. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about. So Loke changed the subject, "We could've asked the tweedle dumb twins over here," Loke pointed to Libra and the crazy man, Kun, Loke ascertained while beating the crap out of him, that sat knocked out right behind him, "but I got a little too rough with them before I could really get any info…"

"Can you tell what's happened to Lucy?" Gray almost all but gave up on trying to get anything out of Natsu so he tried Loke instead.

"Something's definitely not right…"

"Thanks, Einstein," Happy grumbled.

"I mean concerning our connection as celestial being and wizard. It's confusing and I can't quite place it but when she summoned me, she didn't use her key. I mean she's done things no other celestial spirit wizard should be able to do, like summoning all her spirits at once, but this is crazy. Not using a key shouldn't be possible and when I crossed all her energy was overflowing out of her. She passed out and then I could barely feel anything from her. I knocked around these two idiots for a while. Well after they were out cold…" Loke scratched the back of his head shyly.

Gray gave him a friendly pat, "You were downright terrifying, man. It was really impressive."

Happy harrumphed, "You really shouldn't be joking around right now."

"She summoned all her spirits at once?" Natsu finally spoke, "Shouldn't that be impossible? She gets really tired just summoning two or three. Why would she think she has to do that?"

"She was saving me," Loke told him, "She never told you that story?"

"No," Natsu answered harshly, "she didn't."

"She never really talks about her powers, especially when she does something that shouldn't even be possible. Whenever I try and tell her how powerful she is she gets weirdly quiet." Loke furrowed his brow, his wizard was definitely not an open book.

As soon as Loke finished that sentence they heard what had disturbingly come to be a very familiar sound. Lucy's screams echoed along the hall, surrounding them all. This scream was forced, like she was fighting just to make the sound. Natsu made to knock the door off it's hinges. Before he made contact with the door something stopped him. Loke was pushing against Natsu.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Natsu growled, lighting his fists in flames.

"Natsu, listen to me!" Loke shouted over Natsu's screams, "She's getting better! Whatever is hurting her is making her better. The louder she screams, the stronger our connection gets. You can't interrupt this. We don't know what would happen!"

"Ugh! Why does everybody keep stopping me from doing what I want to do!? I'm not the bad guy here! I should be in there with her!" Natsu yelled in frustration.

Happy tugged at Natsu's pant leg, causing him to look down, "Loke probably knows exactly how you feel Natsu. His whole job is to protect Lucy and he can't do that right now. We all want to help her, but the best thing we can do for her is stay out here. We've got to stay calm."

"Natsu and calm?" Gray said, "That's an oxymoron, heavy on the moron."

A heavy silence fell over them. They heard the creaking of the door behind them, Relic appears in the door frame, clutching the door knob with a layer of sweat shining on his forehead.

The group remained silent, waiting for him to get his bearing and tell them what happened. They waited as patiently as they could. They waited while Relic wiped his forehead. They stood there waiting as Relic walked a ways to the door of his office. He stepped inside and made his way to his desk, Fairy Tail dragging along in a single file line behind him. He shuffled a few papers and mumbled a few things. Happy was the one who lost his patience first.

"Where's Lucy?" he asked, quietly.

Relic sighed. He wiped his forehead again, keeping a few stray beads of sweat from getting into his eyes, "She's recovering. Don't worry, in a few hours she'll be the opinionated, loud Lucy that you all know and love. As soon as she wakes up she has to leave this place."

"What does that mean? Why are we spirits so much stronger here? What is it about this place that is affecting her?" Loke was brimming with questions. Being the one to usually have all the answers, it was a disconcerting change.

"Nope, me first!" Natsu shoved Loke aside, "Why doesn't my fire magic help her anymore? Why is she keeping secrets?"

Gray's turn was next, "No, you need to explain how you know Rex! That bastard is somehow involved in this and I know it."

Relic smiled gently and seated himself at the desk, "I guess I have some explaining to do. Pull up a couch boys, this is going to take a while."

The boys pulled over the couch and sat down as he instructed. For some strange reason, Relic was just a man that you listened to. He was never harsh or demanding and his orders were always reasonable. So they sat and they waited once more.

"I'm sure you all feel like it's about time you heard the truth," Relic began softly, "I am Relic. I didn't lie when I told Lucy that I was an old family friend, I am. I used to play with Lucy when we were younger."

"Lucy never said anything about you," Gray said accusingly.

"She doesn't remember me…"

"But she remembers Imitatia," Happy commented, "You two would have played together around the same time. She would have remembered you when she remembered her doll."

"Her little sister, Lucy, and I used to play together all the time. She has blocked out almost everything before her mother's passing except for her memories of her mother. When little sister re-entered her life Lucy was forced to remember her. She still has every memory of me blocked out. We played together shortly but it was the happiest time in my childhood."

"Why would she block out memories of you?" Natsu asked.

"My father and I worked on some studies with her father. When her mother fell ill we researched for a cure. My father got so wrapped up with the research that he lost sight of the goal. He became consumed with the possible power a celestial wizard could tap into. It doesn't matter, though. As you know, we were too late. I don't blame her for not wanting to remember me. After her mother died she stopped talking to me. It only doubled my efforts."

"Is that why you came here?" Loke was starting to piece things together, "Because of the magical qualities this place possesses?"

Relic tapped his nose, "Bingo. This place was the perfect place to run tests. To see the kind of effects that happened to Layla on other people. You see, what Layla suffered from was her own training. The more she tapped into her magic the more it altered her body. Her molecules would stop moving. It's almost as if her body was frozen in time. She would stop aging and the magic would be able to take over her body more freely. Something went wrong for Layla. Her body rejected the change and she became ill. It was far too late that we realized the treatment."

"Heat," Natsu whispered, "is the treatment, isn't it? That's why my magic was helping her? Fire and heat makes molecules move way faster, almost canceling out the effects."

"You're right," Relic looked downcast though, "But unfortunately heat alone won't do it anymore."

"Why not?" Happy inquired.

"Lucy was having frequent headaches and mood swings before her arrival here?" Relic asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Gray answered.  
"Her body was starting to reject the power. When she arrived here the effects got much faster. You see this place has a thin line between realms. As you know, Leo the Lion spirit, celestial beings don't age. It's because you're frozen in time so that your magic is the only thing progressing. This place does the same thing. Most of us here don't have magic, though. Therefore we only have the effect of not aging. I have conducting my research here. I have tried to reverse the effects of this place in hopes that I could find the perfect potion that could have saved Layla."

"That's how you knew how to save Lucy," Happy whispered in amazement, "Will she be all better?"

"I have reversed as much of the effects as possible but she needs to leave this place. If she takes some of the potion every so often and stops her training, she should be fine."

"Why did you continue your research after Layla died?" Natsu wondered.

"I couldn't just give up on it. It felt wrong. I had to do it. For some naive reason I thought that if I found the cure, Lucy would talk to me again." Relic looked down bashfully.

"You mentioned your dad wanting to use the power? What happened to him?" Gray couldn't let a disturbing hunch go.

Relic shrugged, "You met him. Lucy told me. She didn't want to tell you about it because she thought it would distract you from the job. My father is Rex."

"That bastard from the train!?" Natsu stood up only for Loke to pull him back down, "You expect me to just accept that?"

"You have to understand that I am a different man from my father. When he realized it was Lucy he wanted to test her strength. He wanted to see if she was as powerful as Layla. When he realized that she was dying as well, he let her go. We corresponded by letter but I didn't tell him about my treatment. For all he knows Lucy is dead now. He shouldn't bother you anymore."

"So this is really it, huh? We can take Lucy home after this. This can all be over?" Natsu hoped beyond all doubt.

"No," but the voice was not Relic's. It was Lucy. She was in the doorway, clinging for dear life. Everyone on the couch rose to aid her but her glare glued them to their spots, "You expect me to believe," Lucy fixated on Relic, "that we happened to go on this job by accident? We made it here on sheer coincidence?"

"Lucy, I-"

"No bullshit," Lucy spat, "Who are you?" Obviously Lucy hadn't been there to hear all the explanations but she had heard enough.

"It's… It's Rey, Lucy. Little Rey from next door." Relic's eyes lit up with hope that she would remember him.

Something that no one else could see flashed before Lucy's eyes as they filled with tears, "Why'd you bring me here? You knew if you got Libra involved that I would come running. Where's Yukino? Why did you do all this?!"

"I just had to see you. I heard news from your father before he passed that you had disappeared. Seven years, Lucy! You were gone for seven years while the rest of us sat in worry! But your dad, he never gave up hope that you'd return. He knew that you'd come back. When I heard that Lucy Heartfilia had returned and did some digging about Michelle Lobster. I just had to know. I had to know if it was true. I had to see you again. I was hoping you'd remember me…"

"You're different than I remember."

"Maybe, if you stay with me this time, you can get to know the man I've become."

* * *

**Oh wow alright!**

**Thank you guys so much for the support I love you and please for the love of god**

**Review? ^.^**

**-Inkwell**


	13. Chapter 12 point 5

**Alright. Hey everybody! Now I know what you're thinking! Another update? It's only Thursday night! She just updated! What's this crazy cat up to? Well I'll tell ya. This, is an OVA. I have created this short chapter half for the sole purpose of giving you some background on the characters of SkyNut. This really digs into some backstory and let's you explore the characters a bit more. Now these characters are completely of my own creation so there is no real Fairy Tail in this chapter. If you don't really care about these characters you can skip over this entirely and it won't interrupt the flow of the story. I'm sure most of you are thinking hey I came here for Fairy Tail so like I said feel free to skip it but I just like these characters so much so I figured for those of you who were interested I would put this up. It was eating up my brain so here ya go!**

**Warning: Things get really sad, really sad...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 12.5: SkyNut**

**Love is tricky business.**

It had been weeks since Supernus had any visitors. The town was quiet and all it's residents relaxed. The crew of SkyNut was particularly relaxed. Niko sat the the tub's edge as Matteo drew him a bath. Niko splashed the water a bit and Matteo sighed, "Master, don't make a mess."

"Why not? You don't tell me what to do Matteo. If I want to flood the whole floor I will!" Niko remarked playfully, though his tone was harsh.

"Yes, Master." Matteo responded gently. Matteo lifted his head for a moment from the bath to Niko, "Master, I would have you spend the afternoon with Ms. Ivy if you would."  
"Matteo," Niko huffed, "You know how much work I have to do! Besides Tay, she's getting boring to play with, I want new friends."

"Ivy is all the friend you need. Appreciate her," Matteo said, sternly, "At least you know she won't hurt you!"

"Obviously this is a sore subject for you Tay. Leave me to my bath." Niko fluttered him away with his hands.

"Of course, Master." Matteo left without a sound.

Niko slipped into the bath. Piping hot, just like he liked it. Matteo, while being nosy, did know him extremely well. Niko let the knots of the days stresses dissolve into the water. He closed his eyes and sank into the water.

_The feet just kept kicking and kicking. Every time he tried to catch his breath another kick to his abdomen would force the much needed air out of his lungs. He felt the blood trickle down the side of his mouth. Niko smiled. Finally, it was over. He lay to rest for as long as he wanted._

_"Get the hell off of my son! Bastards!" shouted a disheveled man. He pulled at the sleeve of his oversized, torn jacket and threw a punch. One boy of about 18 dropped like a rock. The rest that had been digging into Niko scattered. This man with his 5 o'clock shadow and scraggly hair yanked Niko up by the arm, "Next time I won't stop them you brat! Defend yourself or I'll show how to really get beaten! You're no son of mine, you pathetic runt!"_

_He was drunk, again. What else did you have to do in a rundown place like this? Drinking and fighting. Stealing and lying. It's why everybody hated Niko so much. His father was the lowest of the low, which was really saying something for these parts._

_He was in a posh office. There was the harsh cold metal of the weapon digging into the side of his head. The gun was cocked, "Give us the money you scammed from us or we kill your son you cold heartless bitch!"_

_His mother smiled, "Shoot him. I don't care. But you'll never see a dime of that money."_

_The next scene was one of his house in that terrible run down alley. He was alone, the landlord was beating on the door. He whispered to the moon, "I'll open a place just for kids one day. I'll run away and get lots of money and any kid that's scared or alone can stay at my hotel. They never have to be a bad person to be safe. I'll be the bad person that gets all the money and I'll look for them. I'll find my big brother and I'll save him, I'll save them," Tears pricked at his eyes, "All of them."_

"Master! Master!" When Niko awoke this time, he panicked. He couldn't recall where he was or what had happened. After gathering his wits he realized he was in his room at SkyNut. Matteo was bent over him, worry written all over every feature, "Please, wake up, Master."

"Tay," Niko smiled, serenely, "Why are you yelling? Too loud!" he laughed.

"It was the flashbacks wasn't it? I found you nearly drowning in the tub!" Matteo had worry lines etched into every corner of his face.

"Yep," Niko chirped, "It sure was."

"Master, allow me to-"

"Matteo, I wish for you to help me to my study so that I can call about a lead on my case." Niko tried to sit up but the dizziness set in.

"Perhaps you should hold off on straining yourself for the moment," Matteo tried his best to not make it sound like an order.

"Clear my schedule, Matteo." Niko demanded, "No interruptions. I am going to find him, should it kill me, then all the better." Niko shrugged off Matteo's outstretched arm and walked out of the room.

"If only I could tell you that I'm right here…" Matteo walked out of the room after him.

Tanana closed the door to Niko's office behind her, "785,"

"That bad?" Matteo frowned, "I knew he was having flashbacks but to think that his connection to his past and the stress on his body was so bad."

"His emotions are too strong. 634, he feels too much guilt, his health is poor." Tanana muttered.

"I thought he was doing better," Matteo rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ease the pressure.

Tanana put a hand to his heart, "581, you are not well, either. Tell him the truth, face your past."

"I can't tell him what became of our parents. I want to leave him out of it. He doesn't need to know anymore of what happened. I can't tell him."

"Then it will never stop burdening you." Tanana blinked and removed her hand, "602."

Matteo went to attend to the many tasks he had to accomplish. On the way down the stairs he ran into Ivy. Literally.

"Ivy," Matteo caught her before she could fall down the stairs, "Please stop being so reckless. You're going to get hurt."

"Aren't you a charmer, Tay." Ivy swatted his arm, "I was just going ta see Master!"

"You can't," she saddened and he hastened to comfort her, "I need you to do something for me."

Ivy brightened a bit, "What's that?"

"It's something only you can do." Matteo took her by the shoulders to portray the gravity of it.

"Of course, Sir!" she saluted and crouched in excitement, "What is it, don't keep me waitin' forever!"

"I want you to go find Brody and I want the two of you to go into town and pick out the best gift you can for Master. He's not feeling well and he would love it if you got him a present."

"Absolutely! On it boss!" Ivy jeered. She made to walk away but turned at the last second, "You know, I'm not as dumb as you think, Tay. I know he doesn't want ta see me. I'm a big girl, you can tell me the truth."

"Ivy-"

"I don't know why he doesn't care about me. I try so hard. Then again, no one but Spinoza has ever been able to. Guess I can't blame him." she whispered.

"He can't, Ivy." Matteo muttered, "Not the way you want him to." and she was gone, running up the stairs. Matteo let out a breath of air. That, unfortunately, seemed like it would never get easier.

The ringing of the front desk bell caught his attention. He helped a few customers. He rang for Spinoza but he wasn't able to get her. His first instinct was to check the library. She and Luka could often be found hiding out there. Matteo opened the door to the library only to find the lights off. As soon as he was about to turn and go he heard some shuffling among the shelves.

"Who's in here? Spinoza?" Matteo called out.

"Nope," came a lower voice.

"Ah," Matteo chuckled, "my mistake. The other half. Luka. What are you doing here in the dark, sir?"

"Spinoza left me in here. She turned off the lights on her way out. She left just a few minutes ago. On her way to the garden I think." Luka sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You seem troubled." Matteo stated. He liked Luka, but Luka had his own set of problems.

"It's always like you can read me like an open book, Matteo." Luka laughed.

"What did you do this time?"

"I really don't have a clue. I was just asking her a bunch of questions." Luka rang his hands together, "She always gets mad and storms out."

"Did you ask her about her past again?"

Luka seemed extremely frustrated and distressed, "I know about all of it. About how sick she was when she was little. About how Ivy had to take care of her all the time because her dad was too depressed after their mom left. She even told me about the night that it happened. How she can never forgive herself for just letting it happen. She watched as Ivy got so hurt that she'd never be able to sing again. Her father didn't mean to hurt Ivy and Spinoza didn't mean to hurt her father. She was too late to help Ivy but it's not her fault! Why doesn't she understand that? Why doesn't she just let us help her?"

"When Ivy brought her here, it was because she knew it would cure Spinoza. Even when she was so gravely injured Ivy was still protecting Spinoza. Spinoza decided that day that she would never let anything happen to Ivy ever again. She would be the one to take care of her from then on. She feels like she owes it to Ivy. But what Spinoza doesn't want to do it care about anyone else. She feels like she's already failed at protecting Ivy. She couldn't handle it if, say she fell in love with a bookworm, and something happened to him. The work we do is dangerous and you know that. She can't bring herself to let you in." Matteo actually knew very little of the girls story but what he knew he would offer to Luka.

"I could see it in the way she shuffled about, when she was talking to me. She was talking about it, but she wasn't telling me about it. She talked about living in that house all those years ago and how alone she felt, being so unhealthy and weak. She talked about how you just got used to it, when you had no other choice. She talked about it and focused on putting a small bandage on the new cut she found on her finger. The small light in the room glinted off of her face, making it hard to see the truth in her eyes. When she was done wrapping her wound she stared at in silence for a moment then flitted about to the next thing. I asked the most penetrating questions I could, for selfish reasons mostly. I wanted to be the one she could tell things to. I wanted her to relive those moments for me, so I could understand her that much more. I asked her what she missed the most about the family and the life she left behind. She talked about missing the sanity, the knowing you're safe. She put away a book. She flicked off the light. We were in the middle of a conversation and she flicked off the light. The conversation, for her, had ended a while ago. I wasn't sure that, in her eyes, it ever really began. I tried to get her to tell me, to tell me every detail and every emotion. She would only talk. She was done doing that, too. She wouldn't humor me any more. Shortly after she flicked off the light on that conversation, as she was walking away from the library, I knew that I would never know that part of her life. It was a mystery to me. I would never know that version of her. She would never tell me. Maybe she didn't want to remember. I wanted to be the one that knew everything, that could help with anything. I will never be that person. I would always be the one that she could talk to and turn the light off on, never the one she told her stories to. I ache to be the one she shares her memories with, leans on, and sheds tears in front of. I knew that I would love every part of her, even the parts I don't know. I will love her with every piece of the heart she broke."

"She loves you. You know that. Maybe you don't need to be that person for her. Maybe you just need to be someone who loves the person she is now. Give her time, she'll come around." Matteo walked Luka out of the library.

"Thanks Matteo. But, what about Ivy?" Luka figured Matteo should take his own advice. He always fixed everyone elses problems, always knew what to say. Except for when it came to his own life.

"Ah, see. There's a difference. Ivy doesn't love me."

"Maybe she could." Luka was always the optimist.

"I'm afraid I'm a lot like Spinoza. I don't want to find out." No one had Luka's faith in love, especially not Matteo.

So Matteo walked to the front desk. He checked in a few customers, he helped Brody with dinner, and he put Niko to rest after having fallen asleep at his desk. Then he went to bed. Another hectic day at SkyNut was done. What would the next one bring?

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Does this change your opinion of anyone?**

**Review?**

**-Inkwell**


	14. Chapter 13

**Aloha! Cutting it super close this time. I have… 20 minutes to post! Sorry I didn't post Sunday but this chapter would not let me write it. I gave y'all the ova though and warned you that we might go to once a week! Yeah, I know. Pathetic excuses. Sorry that this chapter's rushed and kinda choppy. A lot happens though even though it's not as long as I wanted it to be.**

**Fairy Tail IS BACK! WAHOO I saw 176 on simulcast on Funimation and honestly don't know how I feel about some of the differences. Hell, I'm just too excited that it's back.**

**Anybody else get the feeling that these animators are hard core NaLu shippers? Cuz damn, did you see those opening and closing themes? **

**Okay all done thanks for the great feedback on the ova btw!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like Hiro Mashima to you?

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 13: Going home.**

**Fairy Tail is my family!**

"Are you crazy? Why would I ever stay with you? I have a home! It's Fairy Tail!" she shouted as she swiped her hand in front of her.

Happy jumped up, "You tell him Lucy!"

"Happy." Natsu said, quietly. The tension in the room was thick.

"Listen to me Lucy!" Relic begged, "You didn't hear everything! I'm not a bad man. Let me prove that to you!"

"I don't care what I didn't hear. None of that matters," Lucy yelled, she clutched her head but remained upright, "Taurus hurt Libra because of you. My celestial spirits fought and hurt each other. I don't care what your reasons are. Libra lost her scale. Taurus' axe has a crack in it. You'll never have a reason good enough for me to forgive you!"

"What is she talking about?" Gray whispered to the others on the couch.

"This morning," Loke responded, "Lucy and Taurus fought Libra. It was pretty nasty. She didn't tell you?"

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just had to know. If I had just gone to see you, you never would have remembered me. How would I have explained everything and proven who I was? Please, Lucy, I was so worried." Relic tried to explain. He reached for her arm but she pulled away quickly.

"I do remember you. You were so different. You were shy and kind. I don't want to know this version of you." Lucy looked away from him, "You and your father, you were always around. Until mom died. Then you left."

"Nobody left, Lucy." Relic had a sad kind of sarcasm to him, "You didn't come out of your room for weeks."

Lucy huffed, "Oh, yeah."

"We all missed you so much. Did you blame me for your mom dying? I know I wasn't fast enough to save her but I did it, I found a way to reverse the effects. I can save you." his grand speech kind of petered out towards the end.

"What does that mean?" Lucy kept her emotional distance but his words peaked her curiosity.

"The training you're doing, it's hurting you. I have a mixture; it'll stop the headaches. Just let me help you," Relic wouldn't let up.

"While you were healing me in there, I couldn't hear much, but what I did hear was that I had to leave this place. Why would you ask me to stay here with you?"

"My research is done. My work here is done. You've set me free. Come with me, Lucy," Relic took her by the arm, "We can go somewhere new. We can start over. We can both have the life we were supposed to."

"What do you mean the life we were supposed to? How do you know I'm not living that life now?" Lucy protested. She loved her life. It was everything she wanted and more.

"Lucy," Gray jumped in, "you aren't seriously be listening to this guy, are you?"

Loke just watched them in fascination, "I think she's got to hear this."

Relic wasn't going to give up easily, "I promised Layla. She knew you wanted more out of life. She saw that you craved adventure. She also saw how your father was changing. I was supposed to protect you. I was supposed to save you and take you away from that house. I gave up when you shut me out but I can't just throw away my second chance. I don't care how young we were Lucy, I knew how I felt about you. I loved you then and I love you now. Give me this chance to make it up to you. We can start over!"

"I'm sick of hearing this," it was Natsu that stood up and took Lucy's arm, "We gotta get you out of this place, Lucy. Let's go."

Lucy shook off his arm, "I need you guys to give me minute."

"What do you mean?" Happy cried, "You can't be falling for this!"

"Of course she's not," Natsu was calm and collected, "Stop kidding around Lucy. Let's go. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since morning."

"Natsu," Lucy's forehead vein was pulsing, "get out."

"Why are you even giving this punk the time of day?" Gray complained.

"He's my past," Lucy whispered, "my memories. He's all I've got left of that time. I've got to hear him out."

"Maybe Lucy," Loke stood as well, "this isn't the best idea."

"Just," Lucy rubbed her head, "go back to the spirit realm, Loke."

He was shocked. She always heard out her spirits, "Yeah, sure. I'll go." And without so much of a moment to pass, he was gone.

"Would you guys just go for a minute," Lucy looked over at the two victims, "and let Libra loose. Tell her Yukino is fine. She's probably at her own guild." Lucy looked pointedly at Relic.

Who just happened to nod bashfully, "Libra thinks she's in danger. She is free to go. Kun is the town's resident crazy man. He should probably go back to the jailhouse."

"We'll let you and your lackies take care of that one." Gray commented sourly.

"I'll be out in a bit, okay guys?" Lucy addressed them, "Just wait for me in the lobby."

"Shouldn't we be here to help you?" Happy asked.

"This is just something I have to take care of. By myself." Lucy explained candidly. The stress of the day's events were definitely wearing on her.

The three were going to argue with her, but the past few days were evidence that it would hold no results. They left in a tense silence with Libra and Kun in tow.

Without facing Relic, Lucy addressed him, "What was happening to me?"

"The same thing that happened to your mother. Do you remember how I explained it to you then?" Relic watched Lucy close her eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

"You can't continue your training. Take the elixir twice a day." he instructed.

"For how long?"

"Forever." he mumbled.

"Is that all?" she said sarcastically.

"It's not perfect," he added, "there are side-effects. It will make you drowsy and it'll be painful for a little while. You have to be careful not to do anything dangerous until you get used to it."

"That's all I need to know. My team and I will be leaving now." Lucy stated.

"I don't blame you if you can't forgive me, just-" Relic cut off. The emotion of it all was almost choking him, "I need to know."

"If you're talking about using my spirits and manipulating Libra," she responded, "I'll never forgive that. If you're talking about the past, there's nothing to forgive."

"Why did you shut me out? Why didn't you let anyone help you? How could you have left us like that?" Relic knew that he was losing her again. There were a few questions he needed the answer to.

"My mother died, Rey." Lucy grumbled, "What did you expect me to do?"

"Talk to me," he said harshly, "like you always used to."

"I'm not here to talk about this. My team and I are leaving,"

"What about your family. All your servants and I, we were so worried. We love you and care about you! Don't you even care about that? We're your real family!"

"Don't you dare belittle what Fairy Tail is to me. I love the life I have now. Of course it's important, but you're part of the person I used to be. I'm not that scared little girl anymore." Lucy shouted.

"That's not true. There's a reason you progressed so quickly. You must be training extremely hard. You're still afraid of something." Relic pointed out.

"Just because I want to be stronger doesn't mean I'm afraid of anything! I know that my friends will always protect me if I was in any kind of danger." Lucy retorted.

"Could you protect them?" he asked, pointedly.

"Of course," she muttered.

"You don't seem so sure," Relic whispered, "You have her same smile. The way you smile makes you seem so sad. Your eyes have known sadness."

Lucy was a bit shaken by his words, "A friend of mine said that to me. Her name was Eclair. She died a little while ago but she said that your eyes are the window to your soul. Am I that readable?" Lucy was bashful and turned away from his gaze.

"You don't ever lie, so it's okay to have eyes like that." Relic told her, "It makes you, you. I love that about you."

"When I lost my mom and dad I was devastated. When Michelle entered my life I was convinced that I wanted nothing more than blood-related family. Now that I've met you," Lucy's words grew in strength, "I know that nothing is further from the truth. Sure, I was blinded by the idea of a little sister and old memories coming back, but I love the memories I'm making now. You've proven that you're just like your dad. You manipulate people so you can get what you want and it doesn't mean anything to you. It's exactly how my dad used to be. I ran away from that. Why would I choose you, now? I know it's probably not your fault. You were raised to be a certain way. I was, too. Money changes people. I don't want to have anything to do with that lifestyle anymore. Being your perfect little wife? Definitely not on my to-do list. I'm done living in the past, Relic. I'm looking towards the future. And it involves me going home."

Relic saw his second chance slipping away, "You're as stubborn as your mother. There's no reasoning with you. You won't stay with me, will you?"

"Rey, I'm going home. I suggest you do the same." Lucy slowly backed out of the room, leaving Relic beside his desk in silence.

"Lucy?"

"Time for us to go home." Lucy hugged herself. She walked down the stairs of the Casino.

"Do we go after her or do we finally get to kick some ass?" Gray directed the question more towards Natsu.

Natsu seemed to be really struggling with this question. He deflated considerably and in a defeated tone, said, "Just follow Lucy." And the three followed after their blonde friend.

The walk over to SkyNut was silent and filled with tension. The boys were brimming with questions they knew they weren't going to get answers to. After what felt like an eternity they arrived at the hotel's front door. Surprisingly, there was no sign of any damage. It was better that Natsu didn't see the damage, in all honesty. There was no need to fuel his imagination about the fight that had occurred there this morning. Upon walking in, they saw the crew plus Niko sitting in the lobby, gathered around the fireplace.

"Lulu!" Brody called in his signature laid-back 'tude.

"Hey, Lu!" Luka called, his arm was draped across Spinoza, "How'd your job go?"

She put on a smile for them, "It's over, actually. Time for us to go home."

Brody frowned, "My favorite customer is leaving us?" Brody pointed at Natsu, "You better take some of my barbeque."

"You haven't played with me yet!" Niko whined.

Matteo pulled a practiced smirk across his face, "Does that mean their rooms are not free, Master?"

"Hey," Gray called Matteo on his bluff, "I think Lucy saving your place from destruction is payment enough!"

"Can the blue cat stay 'ere with us!" Ivy had hopped to her feet and now had Happy in somewhat of a death hug.

"Natsu!" he barely managed, "Help!"

"Ivy!" Spinoza scolded, "Put that feline down this instant! You don't know where it's been!" Happy's shout of indignation was lost on Spinoza as she saw the look in Lucy's eyes.

"You can't be serious," Luka frowned, "You're really leaving already?"

"Yeah," Lucy shrugged, "Job's over. No reason to stay."

"Well, you could stay 'ere with us for a few days! We'd have so much fun!" Ivy chirped.

"We could finally play in the garden's like you promised!" Niko joined in.

Tanana rose from her armchair and set a stern look on Lucy. She looked her up and down and touched her shoulder lightly. Then she turned back to the crew and addressed them, "957."

"Gram, you're driving us nuts with those numbers of yours." Brody complained.

Tanana left in a bit of a hurry. They all looked after her curiously. Ivy turned to Matteo, "You understand her, will you tell us what that meant?"

It was actually Lucy that answered that question, "It means that somebody here is really attached to their past and can't let it go." Lucy smiled, "Which one of you is guilty?"

"I believe that's you," Spinoza pointed out, "What's wrong?"

Lucy stayed silent, so Happy answered for her, "The guy we did the job for, she used to know him."

"What was his name?" Matteo asked.

"Relic," Lucy answered.

"Relic?" Ivy shouted, "He's a great man, he is! Who d'ya think first helped the Master when he wanted ta open this place? He funded him and did all the messy business stuff. Said he was doing some research here. He's a great story teller, too. 'e'd tell us all 'bout this pretty little thing he used to know. How he was doing all of this, just for her."

Lucy's eyes shot open and teared up. Natsu just growled inaudibly, "Well, I guess this is goodbye! I wouldn't mind some of that food!" he addressed to Brody.

"Oh," Matteo stood, "I didn't realize you meant you were leaving right this very second." there was a moment of silence before he continued, "Of course. Brody, retrieve their things." he went up to their rooms to get their stuff, "I sincerely hope you have enjoyed your stay here with us." he bent before Lucy and kissed her hand, "Thank you for your assistance."

Ivy was right behind him, "You saved my life and I didn't get a chance ta repay ya! I hope ya come back soon! It was so much fun having ya 'round." she bear hugged Lucy and Lucy let herself melt into the hug.

"I'll miss your energy, Ivy."

Behind Ivy stood Niko, "How about one last dance? For old times sake?" Lucy shook her head solemnly. Niko pouted, "Alright, but next time we hold a grand ball! It'll be so much fun!" he bowed lavishly in front of her and then jumped back to stand next to Ivy, who was fixing Matteo's tie, as he so often let her do. Even though it was perfectly straight.

Luka was before her now. She could register the staring contest that Niko and Natsu had entered, with Happy cheering Natsu on. She could also see out of her peripheral vision that Gray was frantically pulling on some pants, Ivy blushing fiercely with Matteo's hand over her eyes. All their antics melted away when Luka gave her his heartfelt smile and it was Lucy that hugged him, "Woah, Lu, I know you'll miss me but you know there's only one girl for me," When she pulled back Luka winked at her, "You better come back. I want to see at least once more before you get the invite to the wedding. I'm going to marry Spinoza!"

At which point Spinoza hit his shoulder and stood in his place, "Don't listen to him!" she glared at Luka for a moment, then at Lucy. Then she sighed, "I wanted to hate you, Lucy of Fairy Tail. I really did. But, I can't. You make it impossible and trust me, I'm good at hating people."

Lucy let out an honest laugh, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be," Spinoza sighed a second time, "Maybe it's time to let go of a few fears. You've proven that I can trust a total stranger. And there is no one stranger than you and your friends. Who knows, I might even let you call me, Spin."

"Alrig-"

"Nope," Spinoza cut her off, "Sorry, not there yet."

Lucy turned to face the assembled crew of SkyNut as Brody walked up with their luggage. It was hard, knowing that she could never return. Knowing that she would never see them again. Brody handed her the bags and she walked towards the door. She turned around for one last glance. She then felt the presence of her friends behind her and it gave her strength, "Thanks for the adventure." she gave them the biggest smile she could manage and waved goodbye. They all waved back.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray chatted about the mission with little input from Lucy until they reached the station, "You know what I'll really miss?" Happy rubbed his stomach, "The fish!"

"I'll won't miss anything." Natsu said, "I can't wait to get home!"

"Me either," Gray agreed.

"Uh, uh," Happy tutted, "I know what Gray will miss," he held back his giggles as he continued, "That pretty hostess lady!"

"Shut up!" Gray yelled, "I will not!"

Lucy giggled quietly, "Of course you liked her of all people."

Gray was aflame in blush, "What do you mean?"

Lucy's voice gained volume and she was more like the Lucy she was before this whole job even started, "She's a less stalker version of Juvia! She even looks like her!"

Gray just stuttered and continued to blush.

When they got on the train Natsu passed out, Lucy slept, and Happy ate; leaving Gray to, again, be alone in his boredom.

Finally, having nothing to show for their completed mission except for fresh wounds, the group walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Ah, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy!" Erza was the first to greet them and welcome them back to the guild, "I trust your mission was successful?"

"Hey, Erza," Lucy waved, half-heartedly, "Define successful exactly?"

"What happened?" Erza growled, "Oh, I knew you shouldn't have gone without me."

Lucy scoffed, "You weren't even hear when we left!"

"So, you admit you didn't run this past me before you left?" she looked down on the group menacingly.

Lucy looked to the other guilty members and found no help. The boys had their arms slung around one another and Happy was cowering in fear, "I'm sorry, Erza. You're right, we should have waited for you," Lucy conceded.

"Good!" Erza popped her hands to her hips, "I'm glad you've seen the error in your ways."

"How did your mission go?" Lucy decided to cut the guys a break and while she had Erza distracted she waved her hand behind her back, signaling for them to make a run for it.

They gladly took the escape and Lucy was stuck listening to the great Titania recount her tales for hours. Eventually it was Levy that was her savior.

"Lu!" Levy shouted in excitement, "You're back! Erza you wouldn't mind if I borrowed my best friend would you?" she tugged on Lucy's arm, "We have soo much to catch up on!"

"Of course not," Erza assured her, "I, too, have some pressing matters to attend to," and she went off in search of some cake.

Levy dragged Lucy to their usual table, halfway across the guild. Lucy did a quick scan. She found Gray over by the bar, sitting next to Juvia. Natsu and Happy were recounting some old story to Wendy, Carla, and Romeo, who sat enthralled. Lucy smiled, nothing was out of place.

Levy sat her down at the table, "So tell me all about your mission." Levy pressed.

"Well, honestly it was really stressful." Lucy answered.

"That's great," Levy hadn't paid any attention to Lucy's words, "Now, tell me about the book!"

"Book?" Lucy was beyond confused.

"You know!" Levy told her, "The princess and the dragon book."

"Oh!" Lucy now understood what she meant. Even though it was only a few days ago that she read it, Lucy felt like it had been an eternity, "It was definitely a fantasy."

Levy looked like Lucy had just taken the book and smacked her with it. Her eyes darted over to Gajeel and quickly back to Lucy, "I figured if there was anyone who felt the same way I did about that story, it was you. I guess I was wrong." a little sad smirk played at her lips as she stared at the table.

Lucy realized how badly she had shoved her foot in her mouth, "No! I didn't mean it like that. Not about you two. I just meant-"

"It's okay, Lu. You didn't like it. We've disagreed on books before. Hey, I have to find Jet and Droy, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Levy ran off into the crowdedness of the guild.

Lucy hit her head against the table. Nothing had gone right the past few days and the fatigue was really starting to catch up with her. Lucy got up and walked herself home for the night.

The next morning was greeted by Natsu entering the guild. He ran to Mira in a panic, "Hey, Mira! Have you seen, Wendy?"

"Yeah, sure Natsu. She just went on a job that Master assigned to her and Juvia. Why are looking for her?" Mira asked.

"I think Happy's sick" Natsu explained, "I need her to heal him."

Mira considered this, "Wendy shouldn't be back until at least tomorrow. You can always try Porlyusica's."

"Thanks, Mira." She nodded and Natsu searched the guild for Lucy, but his search came up empty. She must be tired, he reasoned. But, when the end of the day came, he had come and gone from Porlyusica without any results, and there had still been no sight of her, he began to get worried.

"Natsu," Erza called for his attention.

"What's up, Erza?" he asked of his teammate.

"Have you seen Lucy, today?" Natsu shook his head. "I think you should go and look for her." She got straight to the point.

"I was just going to actually," Natsu assured her.

"Good," Erza nodded, "She seemed very troubled and I just want to make sure she's alright."

"You can count on me," Natsu saluted her and made his way to Lucy's apartment.

Natsu entered Lucy's apartment through his usual means, the window. Finding her apartment empty, Natsu searched around a bit. He found a feather and some ink open on her desk. The ink wasn't dry so she must've at least come home last night. The real clue was next to the writing supplies. There were two small slips of paper, one of which he slipped into his pocket.

Lucy lifted her head and opened her eyes. She let out a big yawn and rubbed the arm that had been resting on the stone, "How long have I been here?" she said aloud.

"All day." The voice startled her. Lucy had thought she was alone, but looked up to see Natsu smiling sheepishly at her while scratching his neck.

"What're you doing here?" Had Lucy really fallen asleep here all day?

"Looking for you, duh!" Natsu joked.

"How'd you know where I was?" Lucy was sure she had never told him about this spot.

"I found the address on your desk. When you didn't come to the guild, I went to your house to look for you," Natsu explained, "Question is, what are _you_ doing _here_?"

Lucy re-straightened the flowers she had set against the stone. She read the words that she had commit to memory, one last time. _Here lies Layla Heartfilia_… "She died today. I always come to see her, every year."

"Oh," Natsu got a little tongue tied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lucy replied, "You really came looking for me after one day of me not showing up at the guild?"

"Well, I actually was just looking for you so I could ask you something." Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering if you'd come home with me." Natsu's face was covered in his blush and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

Lucy's eyes flew open, wide. Was he saying… No, there was no way. Why was he blushing? Lucy's thoughts screamed at her to calm down. Remember the last time, her thoughts told her, that you overreacted? Nothing happened, "Wh-what do you mean? What for?"

Natsu's whole demeanor changed, "Happy's sick," he pouted, "I need your help taking care of him."

"Where's Wendy? Or Porlyusica?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know! I can't find them. I think Porlyusica is just ignoring me and Wendy might be out on a job with some candy reward or something with Carla and Juvia. Master thought it would be a good idea. He says she can learn something by going on jobs with all of us." he shrugged, "Can you help?"

"Sure," Lucy and Natsu started to walk from the grave to his home is companionable silence.

"This is weird," Lucy commented, lightly.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Usually I'm walking to my house and you're already there." Lucy recalled all the numerous times her favorite intruder had been waiting for her when she got home.

"Yeah," Natsu saw the sign that he and Happy made just a little bit ahead of them, "It's just more fun at your house."

"Why do you say that?" it was always weird to her that he never wanted to be at home.

"'Cause you're there." Natsu said, "You have food and it's fun bothering you."

Lucy sighed and frowned at him, "Thanks," she said, sarcastically.

They both walked into Natsu's house and immediately heard Happy groaning, "I'm going to diiiie!"

Lucy walked over to him, "Happy, what's wrong?"

"Lucy!" Happy was half off the bed, "My tummy hurts and every time I eat fish I throw up!"

"Happy!" Lucy laughed while setting him in her lap and petting him gently, "It sounds like you have a stomach flu! I really can't do a lot for you. You really just need a lot of rest and some chicken noodle soup."

"So you're saying you're totally useless to me right now, aren't you?" Happy closed his eyes and groaned.

"Listen, you little runt," Lucy was about to let out another one of her signature empty threats, but she decided against it. She took a deep breath and let it out, "How about I make you some soup?"

"That sounds good…" Happy mumbled, contently.

"That's enough for two, right Lucy?" Natsu added in.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy grumbled as Natsu plopped on his couch. She walked past the wall of memorabilia they kept. She looked at the additions. More of the mission fliers they had taken together. Somehow Natsu had gotten his hands on her old whip. She smiled. He was a bit of a pack rat. He kept his celestial spirit clothes and the fire tool from Edolas. There were tons of little souvenirs from their missions together. Something on the edge of the board caught her attention. It was her note. The one she had left that informed them that she was going home after the whole Phantom Lord incident. She could have sworn that the note was still in her room after she had gotten back. When had he taken that? For her it was a very painful reminder. Why did he keep it? "Natsu?" She began.

"Yeah, Luce?" he responded.

She paused, "Nothin'" she decided some questions just didn't need to be answered.

"You sure?"

She realized her tone must've sounded odd, "Yeah, sorry I just couldn't find the pot to make the soup."

"Oh, alright." Natsu laughed a bit.

"What's so funny! I'm not here often enough to know where everything is!" Lucy defended.

"You're not in the kitchen yet Lucy." Natsu broached gently.

She blushed, "I know that!"

Lucy made the soup. She took care to make Happy as comfortable as possible, if only to stop him from complaining. The night came a lot faster than she expected. She almost didn't want to go home. She didn't know if she could handle being alone right now. But she was a big girl, it was time for her to go home.

"It's getting dark. I should get going. Happy should feel lots better by tomorrow. If anything happens during the night just come and get me, okay?" Lucy inched toward the door slowly.

"But Lucyyy!" Happy complained, "What if my stomach hurts in the middle of the night and I need more soup?"

"I'm sure that, between the two of you, you can manage to make a bowl of soup." Lucy jested, "I mean, at least I think you should be able to manage it. But, I have to admit, it will be weird going home to an empty apartment."

"You sure Gray or Erza won't be there?" Natsu joked.

"That's true! Who knows." Lucy was pushing off the leaving as much as she could but it was starting to get weird. She couldn't ask to stay, either. Natsu barging in and staying at her house was way different than her staying at his. Right?

"Alright well, get plenty of rest Happy. I'll be by in the morning to check on you. Remember the best way to get better is to do things as normal as possible." Lucy put her hand on the door knob and just let it rest there, "Night, Natsu."

"Night Lucy! Thanks for all your help!" Natsu bounded over to his bed getting ready to lay down.

She waited for just a moment longer. She thought that just maybe one of them might say something, but they didn't. She left and walked down the path to the main road. She walked slowly along the edge of the river, her guide home.

"Hey Lucy!" her boaters called, "You're usually not out this late. Where ya been? Ya know, it's even more likely that you'll fall in the river if you're tired!"

"I'll be fine!" she replied.

"If you say so!" he called, "Have a goodnight!"

"You too!" she threw over her shoulder. It was a quiet rest of the way home. She let her mind wander but it wasn't really going anywhere on it's own. She kept her thoughts from wandering to any worries. She didn't want to feel like she did at the graves. That feeling of helplessness, the swallowing doubt. She wouldn't let those feelings wash out how she felt at that very moment. She felt safe, happy, and peaceful. She spent the night with her closest friends. They had talked and joked and it was relatively normal, especially for Fairy Tail members. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this night. Even the fact that it was over.

Lucy arrived at her doorstep and creaked open the door. She made into her apartment and was almost surprised to find that the lights were off. She had come to expect the noise and the friendship filling her home. Without it all overwhelming her, it felt so empty. She sighed and stretched, letting the knots that tied her muscles with stress, completely untie. She moved into her bedroom and plopped down into her bed. At which point she jumped back up and screamed. The lump of joints and muscle in her bed was not the most comfortable thing to land on.

"Hey!" the accusatory voice scolded, "Watch where you land, Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed but also groaned at the same time, "I'm exhausted, Natsu. I don't have the energy to fight with you!"

"You don't have to fight with me." he drawled.

"Wait, how did you guys get here before me?" she noticed Happy asleep next to him and lowered her voice.

"We come to your house all the time. We were bound to find a shortcut eventually." Natsu yawned, "There are plenty of faster ways to your house than just going along the river. You know that, don't you?"

"I never really thought about it before," Lucy shrugged, "I like the way I walk home."

Happy shifted, "Ugh."

"His stomach still hurt?" Lucy gestured to Happy.

"He was complaining the whole way here."

"Why'd you decide that breaking into my house was the best choice of action?" Lucy laughed.

"You told Happy before you left that he should do things normally." Natsu retorted, as though it was obvious, "So we came here. Are you mad, again?"

"No," she answered. After a short pause she smiled and added, "I was just wondering if you guys would stay with me tonight." Obviously it was the two of them, as per usual, that were wanting to stay with her. For some reason, though, Lucy wanted them to know that she wanted them there as much as they wanted to be there.

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You can't sleep in my bed. Get on the couch so I can get some sleep."

"I can't. Happy is asleep on my arm and I don't want to wake him up. Besides, I'm way too comfortable."

Lucy was too tired to argue with him and it was honestly a miracle that Happy had stopped complaining long enough to fall asleep. She didn't want to hear him whining the whole night, "Fine, but only for old times sake." she sat next to the two and laid down, "Scooch over." and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Ah the NaLu goodness. MMM good. Anywho tell me how I did. I really hope you liked it and having ended the whole Minstrel adventure tell me what you thought. Give me a prediction on where you think the story is going to go next! See you guys!**

**-Inkwell**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! **

**So guess who has had an interesting few days in her anime world? Not only did Chapter 380 come out but episode 177 did as well. I'm ecstatic. I was so inspired for this chapter and feel the love from you guys. I actually had time to write it up and really hope you enjoy it.**

**I want you to know we are tentatively at the halfway point of the story! Don't you guys worry! You are stuck with me for a while longer!**

**So clearing up some confusion from last chapter. She is still able to use Celestial Spirit magic she is just not able to do that special power enhancement training she has been doing with Capricorn. Basically saying she can never get stronger. Lucy ain't having none of that I can tell you right now.**

**WARNING THE GRUVIA IN THIS CHAPTER IS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY I ALMOST DIED.**

**Speaking of almost died I had a hail storm while at work that almost took my ass out! I saw my life flash before my eyes! I have no power. I've been at my aunt's all day cuz I begged her to let me get this chapter out to you guys! Thank you auntie!**

**So I want to reply to an anonymous review!**

**Hey Guest,**

**Yeah, I agree with you! Like I said I don't understand the culture enough or speak the language so I don't like using it's words. Sometimes I do it because it just seems too Fairy Tail to ignore. Thanks so much for the wonderful compliments. Ya beautiful doll face! I'm really excited and hope you like the rest!**

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, but my left ear kind of looks like Hiro Mashima's. Does that count?

* * *

**Arc 4**

**Chapter 14: New Job**

**Zodiac Lessons**

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu could be found rushing out of her apartment around noon. The morning had come and gone without their knowledge. To say they had slept in would be an understatement. Natsu straightened out his scarf and ran his fingers through his hair and Lucy was still tying up her signature side ponytail when they walked through the guild doors.

They approached the bar and greeted Mira. She was polishing one of the beer glasses as usual, "Hey guys!" she tilted her head and smiled, "Late start, today?"

Lucy was varying shades of crimson while Natsu and Happy seemed cool as cucumbers, "I haven't slept that well in ages!" Natsu rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes.

Happy was eating fish after fish after fish, "Thanks to Lucy my tummy feels so much better! I can eat all the fish that I want!"

"Well, I'm glad to see that all of you are in such a good mood!" A look of recollection hit Mira and she looked at Lucy, "Something came for you, here at the guild, yesterday. It was late last night."

"Came for me?" Lucy jumped off the barstool to look over the counter. Natsu and Happy close behind her, "What is it?"

Mira pushed all three of them back from her counter, "It's on the side of the building outside, by the service entrance." She pointed them in the right direction, "It came with this note."

Lucy took the note from Mira's out-stretched hand and read it. She crumpled it up and threw it on the bar, running outside. Happy and Natsu began to go after her, but Natsu turned and uncrumpled the note._ To Lucky Lucy From Rey._ He "accidentally" lit it on fire.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Mira apologized, lifting her hand to her mouth, "What did it say?"

"Don't worry, Mira," Natsu was already on his way out, again, followed closely by Happy, "She'll never hear from this jerk, again."

Outside, Natsu found Lucy standing in awe before at least 20 large wood crates, stacked along the side of the guild. Happy flew up next to her, "What is all of this?!"

Lucy shook, "I-I don't know. I never thought I'd hear from him, again. Let alone so soon!" She walked up to one of the boxes to see if she could open it, but they were stacked so high up that she couldn't reach the top of any of them.

Natsu walked up beside her. He lit his hands in flame, "I could burn 'em for you, if you want!"

Lucy shook her head, "Happy, can you go to the top and see what's inside?"

"Aye," Happy flew to the top of the crates and tried to yank off the top plank of wood.

Natsu looked from Happy's struggling to Lucy. She was watching Happy intently. She wouldn't meet his gaze, "Are you sure you want to see what's in here? It would only take me a second to get rid of it."

"I'm sure." Lucy clenched her fists. She seemed way more confident that she was, "Can you get it Happy?"

"It's nailed shut!" he shouted back, "If I could just-" he yanked as hard as he could and came flying off of the pile of crates. The plank he was pulling off and a vile from inside came flying to the ground with him.

"Happy!" both Natsu and Lucy shouted. They stood below him and he fell into Natsu's arms.

He jumped out of Natsu's grasp and pointed to where the plank had fallen, "Lucy!"

She followed his finger to see that he was pointing to a falling vile. Before really thinking about it, Lucy dove after it. She caught it and landed with a scraping bump, onto the gravel, "Ow!" she rubbed her elbow and sat with her legs crossed, on the ground.

"What is it that fell, Lucy?" Natsu ran over to her and knelt down before her. He took the test tube from where it rested in her lap and examined it.

Happy was right over his shoulder, "I don't understand what that means…"

Lucy tried to swipe it away from Natsu, "Let me see!"

"It doesn't say what it is," Natsu grumbled.

Lucy swiped at it, again. This time with more success, "Well, if you'd let me see it maybe I could tell you," see brought it up to her face to read the small print on the side of the tube the boys had been looking at, "It is for me, ya know." The only helpful part of the information on the tube was the word Elixir. Where had she heard that word before?

The tube dropped to the ground and shattered. An oozing purple liquid bubbled and dispersed into the gravel, "Lucy!" Natsu got worried when she wouldn't move, "What is it?"

"Lucy, why'd you drop it!" Happy knelt at her feet and picked up the cork that had been keeping the liquid inside. It was the only salvageable part left. He slipped it into her hand.

She fiddled with the cork, "It's the elixir Relic created. I have to take this twice a day for the rest of my life." she chucked the cork as far as it would go.

Happy just looked on, open-mouthed, "What'd you do that for?"

She took out a key, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Ms. Luuucy! How can I be of service to youuu?" he flexed every muscle he had for his master.

She pointed to the crates, "Destroy them, all of them. Now."

"You got it. I'll make sure these crates vamooooose!" Taurus swung his axe, still sporting the crack, above his head. He poised to strike, but when he looked at the place he intended to hit. Natsu stood in the way.

"Hold on, cow man!" he put his hands up to stop Taurus.

Happy also entered the line of fire, "Yeah, let's not be too hasty!"

"Natsu, Happy, get out of Taurus' way!" Lucy shouted at them, "As soon as they move Taurus, I want you to take care of those crates!"

"I could cut through them like a cooked gooose." Taurus repositioned his axe to strike.

"I said," Natsu crouched into a fighting stance, "to back off, cow man. But, if you're looking for a fight. I got your fight right here for ya!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy balled his small fists to show support.

"Get out of the way!" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, "A few seconds ago you didn't even want me to open them! Now you won't let me destroy them? How does that make any sense?!"

"I didn't know what they were then." Natsu using rationality always threw Lucy off.

"So what changed?!" she threw up her hands in surrender, sending Taurus back to the spirit realm.

Natsu and Happy relaxed from their guard post, "They're supposed to help you, Lucy. Do you want to have headaches for the rest of your life?"

"Why would you want to get rid of your medicine?" Happy asked.

"I don't want anything to do with it. I don't care if the headaches never go away!" Lucy shouted. She kicked the crate closest to her and just ended up stubbing her toe.

Happy giggled at Lucy jumping up and down on one foot, "If I have to take my medicine so do you!"

"Besides," Natsu crossed his arms, "You're no good to us when you're falling over all the time. How're you supposed to fight?"

"I can fight!" Lucy protested, jutting out her hip and placing her hand on it primly, "I don't need this stuff to do it, either."

Happy landed right before her and looked up at her, "What if this stuff can help. So, you don't have to hurt anymore?"

Natsu stood next to him and lifted Lucy's gaze to his, "Yeah, it can make you stronger. Isn't that how all of this started? You wanted to be stronger? And you yell at me for pushing myself to hard."

Lucy's arm fell limp at her side. Her jaw went slack. There was nothing she could say. She knew they were right. She turned to look at the ridiculous amount of elixir, "Alright Einsteins, how do I get all of this home?"

Chesire grins spread across the boys' faces. Happy landed in Lucy's arms and Natsu slung an arm across her shoulders, "We'll worry about that later." Natsu shrugged off the dilemma, "First, let's figure out what I'm going to eat!"

"Aye, Sir!"

After some lunch our heroes find themselves by the request board, bickering.

Lucy was waving a flier in Natsu's face, "Look I know the reward isn't that big, but even split it's enough to cover my rent this month! That I still don't have the money for by the way!"

"It's not our fault your old friend was such a cheapskate!" Happy was flying in circles above them. It was making Natsu, who had just overeaten again, a little nauseous.

Lucy glared at him before turning back to Natsu, "It's an easy job! All we have to do is sort some books. We'll be there and back before tomorrow!"

"Book sorting," Natsu faked a yawn, "Boooring! Next!" he demanded.

Lucy deflated, but she was never one to give up that easily, "Natsu! It's in Hargeon!" she sang, "I'll take you back to that cafe you liked so much and buy you dinner." Lucy was in no way above bribery.

Natsu wavered for just a second, "Lucy, we just got back from a job," He started to walk away from the request board and she followed closely after. He flung himself over the back of a booth seat into sitting position, "Let's take a break and pick on snow cone."

Gray turned from the conversation he had been having with Erza and looked disdainfully at Natsu, "You've got to be kidding? You came over here just so you could pick a fight with me?"

"You got a problem with that?" Natsu smirked. Happy smirked as well, double teaming on Gray.

"Let's take it outside, lava drool," Gray pointed a thumb to the guild entrance.

"I'm ready when you are!" he slammed his hands onto the table and stood.

"Yeah, Natsu'll take you!" Happy encouraged.

"Sit back down this instant!" Erza demanded, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Yes ma'am," was the resounding response to the great Titania's words, Natsu and Gray both putting their hands into their laps.

"So, Lucy," Erza, seemingly much more calm and nibbling on some cake addressed her friend, "I hear you want to go on a mission?"

"Yeah," Lucy pouted, "But, Natsu won't agree on a mission!"

"You and Natsu? Agree on a mission?" Gray laughed, "That's going to take a while. I'm going to go for a walk." he rose from his seat and waved goodbye, "See you guys later."

The group waved him off before returning to their bickering. Lucy being at the forefront, "Why can't you just take a normal request and do it without harming anything for once?"

Natsu pouted at her and squinted his eyes, refusing to give her a response. He and Happy both put their chins up in defiance.

Erza chimed in, "I'll be happy to accompany you on a quest, Lucy."

Lucy froze in panic. She closed her eyes and gave Erza a slack-jawed smile, "Heh, that's okay Erza. I really just want to take a quick and easy mission. Get it over with fast, you know."

Erza gave her a disconcerting glare while Natsu and Happy giggled at Lucy's discomfort, "Are you saying that I am unable to accomplish such a mission?"

Lucy's hair stood on end in fear, "No! Of course not!" She scrambled for a good excuse, "It's just that, I thought, um, your talents and time," she cleared her throat to stall, "would be better used… working on something, more at your caliber?"

Erza seemed rather pleased with Lucy's half bait excuse, "Ah, of course. That makes perfect sense." Lucy sighed in relief, "But, you'll be delighted to know that I have nothing else that requires my attention at this time!"

Lucy's shoulders slumped, "Yipee."

"Hey everybody!" Wendy waved at the four occupying the booth, "Happy, Lucy, and Natsu, I didn't know you were back!"

"We just got back yesterday!" Lucy smiled, she enjoyed Wendy's bright personality, "How'd your missions with Romeo and Juvia go?"

Wendy blushed, "Really good." she clasped her hands in front of her and swung them back and forth, "I really enjoyed working with them."

Natsu pointed a thumb at himself, "But, we're still your favorite to go out on jobs with, huh?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Natsu," Erza cut in, "I believe she enjoys her time with Romeo just as much if not more. Isn't that right Wendy?"

"Oh gosh," Wendy blushed even harder, "I can't choose."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Erza commented, "I've seen you two fight together. Your battle chemistry is fantastic."

"Wow," Wendy was awe struck and still red, "Thank you."

"She's right, child," Carla flew up behind her, "The two of you work incredibly well together. Unlike with these hooligans," Carla eyed Happy and Natsu in particular, "you rarely ever get injured. I enjoy the stress free missions you take with him. I approve."

Happy frowned while Natsu grunted. Lucy just smiled knowingly. Carla was giving Wendy her blessing, "Don't be so hard on them Carla."

"Children!" Makarov sat cross legged on the bar top, Mira smiling behind him. He was calling everyone over to him and many guild members were already there, "I've got something I want to talk to all of you about."

The group at the booth rose from their seats and walked over to Makarov, "What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do you remember, during the Infinity Clock incident, when Cana's divinations were abused?" Makarov twiddled the end of his mustache.

"What about it?" Cana, seemingly having no idea what was going to happen next, asked, while hugging her sake.

"The master has decided," Mira's delicate voice answered, "that you're going to try again. This time it'll be real, though!" she clapped her hands together, "Isn't that exciting!?"

"Finding out the strongest teams in Fairy Tail is manly!" Elfman pumped a fist into the air.

"Wonderful idea as always master," Erza bowed before him, "I am eager to see the results so we can make better use of our resources."

"Sure," Cana slurred, "Why not?" she set herself on a nearby table and pulled out her cards, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Me first!" Natsu shouted.

"I can't control it, moron," Cana tsked, "The cards come as they want." she closed her eyes and shuffled the deck, "First up, good team dynamics for normal jobs." She pulled three cards, "Levy, Jet, and Droy."

Levy jumped up and Jet and Droy let out whoops of excitement, "Yeah, score one for Team Shadow Gear!"

"Next up," Cana pulled three cards, "Oh hey, the kids of the hour. Wendy, Romeo, and Carla."

Romeo nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Last ones," Cana pulled two cards, "Bisca and Alsack. Congratulations to the happy couple."

Asuka shrieked in delight, "Yay, mama! Yay, papa!"

The guild members laughed, "Let's pull worst pairs, too." she yanked three, "Erza, Mira, and Gildarts."

Erza visibly paled, "I'm so sorry Master. I have failed you!"

"Cool it Fairy Queen. It just means that team wouldn't do so hot handling a ordinary job." She pulled three more cards, "Gray, Juvia, and… Lyon?! He's not even in this guild!"

"Looks like both Gray and Juvia are gone, too." Max added.

"Alright," Cana shook herself from that shocker, "Last one," two cards came out, "Lucy and Natsu?"

"What?" they both responded.

"Sorry to break it to ya," Cana shrugged, "but you're not a good pair on ordinary jobs."

"We go on missions all the time!" Natsu shouted.

"You do end up causing a lot of damage most of the time, though." Laki commented.

"It's not my fault!" Lucy whined, shaking her head with a stream of tears running down her face.

"Moving on," Cana reclaimed the guilds attention, "Strongest for dangerous jobs." she pulled four cards, "Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow. In other words, Rajinshou."

"Of course, we endeavor to be the best team we can," Freed maintains his modesty always.

"Second team," Cana called, pulling out three cards, "Gajeel, Juvia, and Erza. That's a strange one. I'd pay money to see that one in action."

The guild turned to face Gajeel, chewing on some iron in the corner. He grunted and growled. They turned back to Cana, "Alright then…" she pulled three more, "Happy, Natsu, and… Lucy?"

"Weren't we just the worst team?" Lucy knit her eyebrows together.

"Seems like when it comes to anything dangerous the three of you are the team to form." Cana gulped down the rest of her sake, "That's all I got for ya. The cards are done."

Makarov had been watching quietly, "Lucy, Natsu, would you two come to my office please?"

They glanced at each other both wondering what the master was calling them for. Natsu shrugged and Lucy started to walk towards Makarov's office. Natsu motioned for Happy to stay behind, but he had gotten distracted by Carla already and wouldn't notice Natsu's disappearance for a while.

"Lucy," Natsu walked in on Makarov addressing his teammate, "Ah, Natsu good. Now that you're both here. I have a special request to make of the two of you."

"Sure, Master, anything," Lucy clasped her hands behind her back. She tilted her head and smiled, "You can count on us."

"Especially if it's taking down some bad guys!" Natsu jumped into the armchair.

Makarov tilted his head back in laughter, "I knew you'd be the right pair for this. Cana's divinations aside."

Lucy frowned, "What do you need us to do?"

"There's a very important person passing through Magnolia. Her family has posted a formal request of the guild. They want wizard bodyguards for her."

"No problem!" Natsu slammed his fists together, "Knock out any bozo that comes to close. I can handle this, Gramps."

"Natsu's obviously the muscle. What do you need me for, Master," Lucy asked.

"Well, Lucy," Makarov gave her a friendly smile, "She's a princess."

"A real princess?!" Lucy flitted her hands, "I don't understand what that has to do with me?"

"You've been accustomed to a more," Makarov chose his words wisely, "formal way of life. I was hoping you could relate to her. She is your age after all. Besides sending Natsu alone would be too much for the poor girl. Erza's a little too rough as well. You seemed like the perfect fit. So, kids, what do ya say?"

"I'm in! How 'bout it Lucy?" Natsu asked.

She hesitated just a moment before the Master added, "The reward is 1 million jewel…"

"Oh, yeah!" Lucy jumped up, "When do we leave?!"

Makarov watched the two squirm in excitement, "Tomorrow morning." Natsu and Lucy high-fived and walked out of Makarov's office, "Be careful you two!"

"We will!" Lucy called back.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, Lucy!" Natsu picked up Happy as he made his way out of the guild, "See you, tomorrow!"

"See you!" she waved him on. She surveyed the guild. Looking outside she noticed it was really dark. She also realized she still had no clue what to do with all that elixir. She walked out the service door to check it out, "I guess one more night out here won't be the end of the world." she whispered to herself. She saw a hole in one of the crates by her foot. She pulled a vile out of it. She popped the cork and took a whiff. It was awful. Lucy gagged on the scent. She plugged her nose. Down the hatch. The thick gooey liquid would not go down quick enough. Lucy gagged and choked on the substance. A familiar yet distant agonizing pain shot through her. But, it was gone as soon as it came. Lucy wished she could say the same about the after taste. Suddenly she felt extremely drowsy. She leaned against the crates for support. Would this be her morning and her night for the rest of her life? This disgusting liquid that gave her this disgusting feeling. As soon as Lucy could feel her head again she started to walk the roads of Magnolia. She honestly hadn't expected to go on another serious mission so soon. Guess it was time to speed up her plans.

Had she planned on taking some time to get adjusted first? Yes. It seemed life wasn't going to give her that luxury. She arrived at South Gate Park. She stood in an open feild, all alone, gripping her keys.

"Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy slashed the key across the open air and Loke appeared before her.

"What's up, gorgeous?" Loke eyed their surroundings suspiciously.

"I need you to teach me." Lucy asked with authority in her voice, as well as an undertone of excitement.

"What do I have to teach you? And out here of all places, in the middle of the night?" Loke crossed his arms with a suspicious feeling creeping on his shoulder.

"Teach me how to fight." Lucy said crossing her own arms as well.

"What?" Loke responded, "What do you mean teach you how to fight?"

"You're a combat spirit, aren't you?" Lucy taunted, "Teach me!"

"I can't just teach you how to fight. Not in one night, at least." Loke rubbed his forehead, "What brought this on?"

"You don't have to teach me everything, tonight. Just give me some basics," Lucy reasoned, "Think of them as lessons. This is lesson number one of the Zodiac lessons. I'm always getting in trouble 'cause of how weak I am. The weak point in a celestial spirit is his or her body, right? I want to work on that."

Loke found it hard to argue with her logic, or maybe it was her puppy dog eyes, "Fine," Loke surrendered, "but, we're taking it slow. Put your fists up. Show me your fight stance."

Lucy stood and balled her fists at her sides, "Grr?"

"What is that?" Loke laughed, "Don't tell me that's your fight stance?"

She shoved his shoulder, "Give me a break, okay?" she laughed, "I've never had proper training before." she blushed.

"Aren't you cute when you blush."

So the night continued. Loke taught her the best way to stand to put the most force behind a punch. He taught her the best places to hit and the strongest moves. They laughed and Lucy even surprised him when she accidentally landed a pretty powerful punch during some sparring. When Loke insisted to go back Lucy decided she'd just begun. She called out Aries.

"I'm sorry," Aries bowed, "Ms. Lucy, how can I be of service to you?"

"You're going to teach me, Aries."

"I'm so sorry, Ma'am," she teared up, "There's nothing I can teach you."

"You're going to teach me how to be defensive. How to take a punch," Lucy slammed her fist into her palm and startled even herself for a moment.

So, in a manner similar to that of Loke, Aries taught Lucy how to defend herself. What areas were the most important. By the end if Lucy had learned anything it was how to take a punch. That and humility, because Aries knew that taking a punch was not weakness but strength. Lucy gave her a hug and sent her on her way. Next up was Gemini. Gemini taught her strategy. How to read your opponent and to predict their next move. After that, Aquarius taught her fearlessness. The feeling that nothing could hurt you and to trust in your abilities. Logically enough Lucy brought out Scorpio to back up Aquarius' lesson. Confidence in battle. Never second guessing or hesitating during a fight. Knowing your own strengths and weaknesses. By the end of that lesson Lucy was definitely panting. They high-fived and Lucy swapped him out for Taurus. Brute force was Taurus' specialty. He taught her about pushing through her limitations and stamina. How anything will become an open door if you push hard enough. Then came Cancer. What Lucy wanted to learn from him was staying calm and collected in battle. Cancer told her that intimidating the enemy and channeling a peaceful place inside of you were two key parts. Sagittarius gave her all of his expertise on accuracy and the importance of aim in battle. Virgo taught her about sneak attacks. The laughter of this girl and her spirits filled the air that night. They admired her even more for the effort she put forward. Something none of them thought they could do. She constantly amazed them and she would treasure the wisdom and memories they gave her forever.

"But remember, Princess," Virgo reminded her, "while all these tools are useful, nothing is more important than being able to take an order as well as give it. Teamwork is the true key. Having those behind you that you may lean on."

Lucy knew that her friends would always be there for her, but that wasn't the point of all this. She wanted to be able to protect herself and them for a change. She knew the good intentions behind Virgo's words, but something still bothered her. She sent Virgo home. Panting and aching Lucy wanted nothing more than to go home herself. She could barely keep her eyes open, but there was one more spirit she had to call, "Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

"Ye-e-es, Ms. Lu-u-ucy?"

Not only had Lucy learned a lot on this night, but so had another Fairy Tail member. Let's check back in on Gray from earlier.

Gray was walking the streets of Magnolia, alone. He had gotten a headache from Natsu. Lucy screaming at him to quiet down, surprisingly enough, didn't help. He walked past all the markets, houses, and even to the edge of town and back. He was just trying to pass time until Natsu and Lucy took another job they wouldn't be able to handle alone and Gray could tag along. After a little while longer he noticed the sky get dark and figured it was probably time to head back to the guild. He realized he had ventured a bit farther from the guild than he had intended to. On his way back, he noticed some people gathered around a shop. He approached the crowd to see what was happening just as a flying object came hurling from within the store. Gray looked from the projectile back to the store. Just a second later he was hit in the back of the head, "What the-?" Gray rubbed the back of his head as he bent over to pick up the offending object. As soon as he had his fingers around it, a voice from the middle of the crowd grabbed his attention.

"Where's my boomerang?! I want my boomerang!" a nasally voice whined in high pitch surround sound. This guy was scrawny and wore the most brightly colored clothing. He was holding two enormous bags in one hand, "I don't have all day! I don't have all day! Which one of you idiots got in the way of my boomerang! My boomerang!" Apparently he had a habit of repeating himself. Gray didn't like that, "Fine. We'll do this the hard way! Boom Boom Merang!" the theft shouted and suddenly the boomerang in his hands just flew away from him. Gray followed it to where it landed flawlessly in the crazy man's hands.

Gray made his way to the front of the crowd. There was no way he was going to let a lame-o like that get away with a heist, "Hey, whack-job! You got a name?"

The man turned to glare at Gray, with one eyebrow raised, "Who do you think you are? Who do you think? My name is Boom! I am Magnolia's greatest and most elusive, elusive, thief!"

"Boom?" Gray scoffed, "You've gotta be kidding! What's your last name? Erang?"

"Fool! I have only one name! How dare you speak to a villain of my caliber like that!" Boom shouted, way too loudly.

"Then it's probably about time someone caught you and turned you in. I'm just the guy to take your ego down a peg." Gray had Fairy Tail's good name to protect. Besides, what was a few more minutes away from the guild.

"You think that you, you, will be the one to bring me down? I've been large and in charge, large and in charge, for a long time. Even before your puny little guild regained its title as number one in Fiore. I fear no little Fairy!" Obviously Boom could see the Fairy Tail guild mark proudly displayed on Gray's chest. There were few in Fiore that hadn't heard of Fairy Tail at this point.

"Lemme show you why we earned that reputation!" Gray ran at his attacker quickly, head-on. "Ice-make: Sword!" gripping the sword with both hands he brought it straight down on his opponent.

Boom had anticipated the attack and brought up his boomerang to block. He had surprising strength that threw Gray off kilter. Gray staggered backwards and Boom just held his ground, "Any other cute guild parlor tricks?" Boom teased.

This frustrated Gray to no end. No one made light of Fairy Tail and got away with it. Now this was personal. If close range wasn't the best then he'd try from a distance. Gray backed up and aimed, "Ice-make: Lance!" he sent it forward with intense power.

Boom looked down and laughed, "You think that pathetic ice could impale me?" Just as the Lance was about to make contact he held up his boomerang, "Boom-Boom-Merang: Fire!" the Lance made contact with the boomerang and completely melted as it went, "Your ice attacks won't work on me! Won't work on me! Time for my counter!"

He shot the boomerang in Gray's direction, which he easily dodged, "What's your stupid little trinket going to do?"

"Boom-Boom-Merang: Seeker!" Boom cackled and pointed at Gray. Just as Gray turned around to see what he was talking about, the boomerang hit him in the face and knocked him over.

So not only could it heat up and and return to it's wielder, but it could hit his opponent and still make it back to Boom. Like a heat seeking missile. But even still, there was only one boomerang. Gray rubbed his nose and stood back up. Taking up his fighting stance again, he set his hands, "Ice-make: Arrows!" the several tendrils of ice shot out towards Boom.

"Ah, you learn quickly. Multiple weapons against one for an advantage. Advantage. If only I only had one weapon!" Boom moved to the side of the attack so he had to deal with as few of the arrows as possible, "Boom-Boom-Merang: Triplicate!" Suddenly the boomerang divided into three and took out the arrows coming after Boom. They didn't stop there, though. They were on a war path towards Gray.

Gray threw up a shield, "Ice-make: Block!" It slowed the boomerangs down, for sure, but as soon as Boom re-activated Fire they were back on track.

Gray took a defensive pose and got ready to take the hit. The hit came, but it was not what he was expecting. He was shoved aside! In his place he saw none other than Juvia. The boomerangs passed right through her and back to Boom, "You don't dare try and harm my Gray!"

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, "Watch out! He's tougher than he looks."

"Gray is worried about Juvia's health? That is so very sweet of him!" Juvia fawned and nearly fainted.

"Pay attention!" Gray yelled, in slight panic.

Just as Juvia faced Boom, again, his boomerang passed through her, "You cannot harm Juvia. I am made of water and your simple weapon will not affect me. Water Slicer!"

Boom took a direct hit, "This one actually did some damage. But, tell me; do all Fairy Tail wizards underestimate their opponents so severely?" Boom shook his head, "I guess I have to prove your little girlfriend wrong, too, Ice wizard. Boom-Boom-Merang: Link!"

Boom sent the boomerang at Juvia, again, "You really think Juvia is Gray's girlfriend? Just the thought of that!" Juvia made no effort to dodge the boomerang due to the fact that she expected it to pass right through her. It did. It hit every pain receptor in her body on the way out. Juvia fell to her knees in agony.

Gray was next to her just a heartbeat later, "Juvia! What's wrong? What happened? Didn't the boomerang just pass right through you?" he helped her sit up.

She relaxed into his arms. Juvia held onto her stomach that still ached in pain, "Juvia has only seen this magic once before. Meredy used a magic link to directly harm Juvia. He is utilizing the same magic."

"Alright," Gray helped Juvia stand then placed himself in front of her, "You stay out of this. I'll take care of this guy."

"When Juvia arrived you were not faring so well on your own. Allow me to help you." Juvia took a step out from behind Gray, opting to stand next to him.

"You'll just end up getting hurt." Gray argued, "I can handle this alone."

"You don't have to." Juvia took Gray's hand, "You have to trust me."

"What are you planning?" Gray didn't get the answer, though.

Boom kindly interrupted, "What a touching moment, but I think it's about time I broke it up."

"Please," Juvia's voice became void of all emotion, "Drip, drip, drop." she held out her hand, "Water Lock!" a huge amount of water flowed from her hand and engulfed Boom in water. The victory didn't last long as the boomerang took the form of an endless supply of air, which of course, Boom brought up to his mouth. Juvia let water lock go, "Gray, when I say so, you have to promise you're going to freeze Juvia, okay?"

"What? Why?" Gray wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.

"I know how to beat this guy. You have to do it exactly when I say, no matter what. Promise?" Juvia still held Gray's hand and squeezed it tighter.

He returned the pressure, "Alright, I'll do it."

"I think I'm just about done with the happy couple! Boom-Boom-Merang: Shock!" With unbelievable speed the boomerangs came straight towards Juvia.

Said weapons entered her body and proceeded to electrocute her to the point of agonizing screams, "Water Dome!" Gray wondered why she would want to make a dome around them but realized she had made it inside of her, "Gray, my love, now!"

Hands still clenched tightly, he shouted, "Ice-make: Ice Wall!" and still screaming in pain, Juvia froze. Just before the ice reached her hand she let go of Gray's.

"Now you've really pissed me off," Gray saw the look of sheer panic on Boom's face. He had been separated from his weapon.

"Boom-Boom-Merang: Fire!" he said, frantically, "Boom-Boom-Merang: Fire!"

"That's not going to work," Gray approached Boom very slowly, "You're trying to get through her magic and mine. So, I suggest you return what you stole, right now."

Boom cowered in fear, "You can't do this! I-I'm the best villain, best villain ever!"

"Ice-make: Seven Slice Dance." and with two long swords jutting from his arms Gray made direct hit after direct hit on Boom. At the end of the barrage of strikes from Gray, Boom lay beaten and bruised on the ground. Gray stood above him, panting. For him, though, this was far from over. He still had Juvia to worry about. He went over to her still frozen form and realized he didn't really have a plan for how to unfreeze her. In the end, he guessed, it wasn't about him trusting her at all. She was the one that had trusted him, again.

"Juvia," Gray said, aggravated, "I've never unfrozen anything before. I guess we could try and find Natsu." Gray shuddered. Maybe he'd try the unfreezing thing first. Gray took Juvia's hand and willed the traces of his magic away from her. He almost pulled it from her back up into his arm and returned it to his core. Juvia became a puddle, "Juvia!" Gray jumped and panicked. He had melted Juvia. That was a classic Natsu mistake.

Suddenly the puddle formed a girl, "Thank you, Gray for assisting me with this battle. Juvia assumes we are victorious?"

Gray looked at her funny, "Yeah, I took out Mr. Boomerang over there real quick after I froze you. Besides you helped me so I should be the one saying thank you. I was just worried I wouldn't be able to unfreeze you."

Juvia's thoughts went haywire. In an attempt to calm herself she breathed deeply. "Juvia was not worried."

"Anyway I could have taken him alone. You didn't have to interfere." Gray admonished.

"Then why didn't you?" Juvia asked.

"I was just having a little fun with him first." he said.

"Forgive me," She bent over to pick up the boomerang and walked it over to the unconscious Boom, "Gray please freeze the water Juvia put around his wrists."

"Sure thing," Gray did as she asked, "But, why'd you bring him his weapon?"

"We did defeat him," Juvia laughed, "taking his weapon, as well, would just be cruel. It would be like defeating you and rendering you unable to use ice ever again."

"That could never happen."

Juvia frowned, "Perhaps this is a better example. It would be like defeating your Lucy in battle and then taking her keys."

Gray definitely understood now, "She's not my Lucy. She's just Lucy."

Juvia turned away and started walking home, "So, you and love rival are in fact not together?"

"Juvia, Lucy is not your love rival. I wish you would quit saying that," he jogged a bit to keep up with her.

"Yes, whatever you wish, Gray," Juvia folded her arms before her and bowed her head.

"Why'd we leave the crime scene, though?" Gray knew that if they had stayed for the authorities they would've been rewarded.

"Juvia requires no compensation," Juvia responded, "Having had the pleasure of fighting with you is always enough. You may return if you wish. Juvia is just going to go home, now."

"Hey, I heard you say that thing you always used to say. What is it?" Gray tried his best to remember that phrase, but it had been so long, "Drip, drip, drop. You haven't used that in a long time. Why now?"

Juvia blushed, "It's something I used to say in battle all the time. It was a comfort due to the constant rainfall that always surrounded me." Juvia's voice dropped a bit, "I only use it now when I'm truly upset."

For some reason Gray felt like Juvia was making an effort to walk a little bit in front of him. Everytime he caught up, she would speed up, "This opponent wasn't that tough. What really upset you?"

Juvia sped up again and this time Gray stayed a respectful distance behind her, "The past few days have not been well. Have you noticed the sky, Gray?"

"Yeah, it's darker than usual," he muttered.

"I fear that the rain is coming back. Juvia has no control over the rain. Juvia hasn't seen the rain since she met you. Juvia doesn't wish for it to come back." she hugged her arms around herself tightly.

"Why do you think it's coming back?" Gray asked.

Juvia was never one to lie, "Gray."

"Yeah?"

"No," Juvia sounded really upset, "It is because of you. The rain only ever threatens to come back when you're gone."

Gray sweat-dropped, "I was only gone for a couple of days."

Juvia wanted to scream at her love. You asked for space from Juvia when she asked you to go on mission after mission. You remembered love rival's rent was due. You asked her to go on a mission. You left without Juvia! All these points bubbled over in her head, "You're right, Gray. Juvia is sorry."

"I didn't mean that you had to apologize. I just-" Gray never knew what was going on in her head.

"Juvia has arrived home." Above them was the sign for the Fairy Tail girls' dorms, Fairy Hills, "She will see Gray tomorrow?"

"Well, at least let me thank you somehow for today," Gray felt bad. He realized Juvia was always helping him out whenever he needed it and never expected anything in return. She really just enjoyed helping people. Even today she didn't expect or even want anything for helping him like that. She was still walking inside, though. He walked forward to catch her hand.

She spun around and yanked her wrist out of his grasp, taking two steps back, "As Juvia told you earlier, she requires no payment." She held her hand to her chest, "I did it because I wanted to."

"Is something wrong? Did I do something? You keep jumping and acting funny whenever I get close to you." Gray just stood without moving, before her. He didn't want to spook her before he got an answer.

"Gray doesn't remember what he said to Juvia, does he?" Juvia looked down, again, "You told her to give you space. Juvia wants nothing more than to respect Gray's wishes. If that means Juvia must stay away from Gray to make him happy, she'll do that." She started backing up. Gray took her wrist. This time he was prepared and didn't let her slip through his grasp. She spun around with shock and a questioning look on her face, "Gray what are you-"

He kissed her. Granted it was on the cheek, but it still had the same effect on Juvia, "Thank you," he whispered. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started on the path to the guild.

The setting sun shone the brightest rays across Juvia's face and glinted on her tears, "Wait, Gray!"

"Listen Juvia, I'm-"

"Just," she was right in front of him, smiling and wiping her tears, "please, don't move." she tilted her head up and place a feather-light kiss on Gray's lips, "Better than any of Juvia's fantasies. Goodnight, my love." Juvia went inside. Gray was still rooted to his spot. He detachedly wondered when it had gotten so late. Eventually he got his feet to move again and made his way back to the guild.

He sat down at a booth and put his head in his hands, "Gray?" Gray looked up to see Mira, "Are you alright?"

Gray just huffed in frustration, "I don't know."

* * *

**Ooh! Was that long? That felt long to me... Tell me what you thought! I would love to hear it!**

**And now another installment of...**

**A letter to my Kind Editor.**

**To my Kind Editor,**

**I am writing to you from the dank but spacious basement of a dank but spacious woman, where I have convinced royalty to allow me inside the star shaped castle of a young girl to further investigate what happened to two select members of Fairy Tail that found a place to rest there. This Monday you will find the looming black cloud appear above you. Run from it. If it should catch you it will take you to an unholy place where you should find my description of the next chapter concerning the journey of a select few Fairy Tail members, as well as a few hundred jewel, a very important heirloom, some information on celestial wizardry, and four wanted posters. You will also find an enhanced grammatical mechanics book that may make your job easier.  
Remember you are my last hope that the lessons one Lucy Heartfilia's has learned can finally be told to the general public.**

**With all due respect,**

**Inkwell of the Muses**

**And that concludes this weeks installment of A letter to My Kind Editor!**

**See you Wednesday!**

**Review? **

**-Inkwell**


End file.
